In the Essence of Time
by MemphisAmity
Summary: Lucy spent the past five years away from Fairy Tail after Natsu took on a S-class quest and never returned. Filled with grief, she returns to the guild and is met with disastrous news. Her race against time begins with a fateful encounter, an assassination attempt, and a declaration of war. An illustrious dark wizard threatens the lives of many. Is it too late or will love prevail?
1. Watchmaker

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Thank you so so very much for taking the time to read my story! I really hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! It's definitely going to be a long one, after all. I encourage you all to comment and review on each chapter as it helps me go along and edit as needed.

This story is often told in a series of flashbacks, ranging from a wide variety of viewpoints. I do my best to clearly indicate flashbacks with a quick description of the setting in this format.

'Setting. Time Period. P.O.V.'

I keep it pretty consistent so just bear with me, neh?

_Italics_= Inner thoughts/Noises

"_Italics_"= Voice in viewpoint's head

**Bold**= Emphasis. EMPHASIS!

Normal= I think you guys get it by now…

**Chapter 1: Watchmaker **

Lucy's house. Year 797. Present day.

_Tick, tick, tick…._

The grandfather clock that resided in the far corner of one Lucy Heartfilia's room silently worked through its steady movements in time. _Time,_ she thought to herself. _It_ _always_ _came_ _back_ _to_ _that_, _didn't_ _it_? Lucy shifted in bed, irritated by her own thoughts and the incessant metronome in the background. The blonde celestial spirit wizard knew all too well the importance of time. She herself had taken advantage of the seemingly infinite resource, only to end up at the short end of the stick years later.

Lucy sat up rather abruptly, breaking any sort of spell the clock had on her thoughts. _Five years…_ had it really been that long? She silently cursed herself as she got up and shuffled into her kitchen. The house she now owned wasn't exactly a mansion, though it was leaps and bounds better than the apartment she had back then. She had moved back to her home town after everything went down, hoping to get away from it all. The house was relatively new, sporting a two story style and a traditional wooden interior. The exterior was rather plain, minus the yellow gilding that cascaded across a white base. The land was very quant, like the house, and encompassed roughly 3 acres of the beautiful plains around the property. Lucy felt that the wide open space would serve as a peaceful place to get away from the chaos of Magnolia, her old home. Away from Fairy Tail, her old guild.

The twenty-three year old woman stared out the window of her kitchen, absentmindedly fixing herself some coffee. Five years was a long time to anyone who felt this alone. A lot could happen in that amount of time. Cities could be built, Wars could be fought. Hell, even families could be created. _And destroyed,_ Lucy thought. She had managed to sweeten her coffee and get her hands on a croissant before she even noticed the moisture building up in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Her lips curled into a frown and her eyes narrowed. Even after all this time, she was still beating herself up about her decision to leave the guild. Even though it had only been two years since she'd done so, time had not been so kind to her broken heart. Her choice in the matter seemed simple enough; she left because she had nothing left to hold on to. Three years before that fated day, a certain pink-haired eighteen year old boy had embarked on an S-class quest. Natsu Dragneel, Lucy's best friend, and silent soul mate, had left her behind. _Again. _The blonde mage sat in her single chair and placed her snack on the side table next to her. She closed her eyes as she sipped from her coffee. The heat of the liquid flooded her mind and triggered a memory that cause her to blush deeply. She froze in that moment, keeping the cup at her gentle lips and the liquid in the cup at bay. The warmth she felt in that moment was eerily familiar to the feeling of a gentle, yet extremely dangerous dragon slayer.

Magnolia, Year 792. Fairy Tail guild hall

Lucy's P.O.V.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET BACK HERE YOU FLAME BRAIN!" shouted Gray, slamming down his sandwich and stripping off his shirt, preparing for the seventh fight of that day.

Lucy watched, rather annoyed, as her guild mates laughed and roared in delight of their new form of entertainment; watching Gray and Natsu brawl over the slightest occurrences. This was definitely normal in the guild. No matter what day it was, or how the weather was treating them, Fair Tail never had a dull moment.

The blonde rolled her eyes as Gray ran towards the pink haired idiot, his eyes fixated on the package above his head.

"Piss off, Queen of the Cold, You'll never get this back!" Natsu smirked as he dogged an ice spear that was clearly aimed at his head. The pink-haired fire mage had not a care in the world as he flawlessly dipped and dogged each attack sent by an overly-pissed off ice mage.

"Give it back, asshole! I'm not playing around!" Gray pounded the ground causing ice to shoot up from the guild floor, racing towards the fire dragon at full speed. Natsu gasped as the ice encased his body, leaving just his hand holding the gift high above his head.

The two mages locked eyes as they smirked at each other.

"Alright, if it's a fight you want, it's a brawl you'll get!" The fire mage roared as his body sparked with brilliant flames, melting the ice around him. He landed on the ground and roared like the dragon that he was.

"Fine! I'll kick your ass and get my shit back altogether!"

"I'm all fired up no—"

"BOYS! Stop fighting in the guild hall!"

The crowd of wizards turned in anticipation as a scarlet-haired maiden approached from within the guild's office. Standing firm and tall, as usual, Erza shot a heated glare at Gray, who flinched in utter fear in return. Natsu, unfazed by the sudden turn of events, bolted towards the door with the package in question tucked firmly in his belt loop. Gray recovered from the sudden shock of the re-quipped mage entering the fray, and quickly regained his composure, as well as the anger that had engulfed him only moments ago.

"Erza, this time it's different! The lizard looking bastard went too far!" a look unnatural to Gray replaced the once cool and collected face he always carried; a look of embarrassment.

Whatever was in the package must be pretty important, and Lucy soon realized that Erza had noticed, too. With one simple nod from her, she stately rather plainly, "At least take this outside."

That was all it took to start the chaos again.

Tables and chairs were pushed away as the whole guild had chosen a side to root for; apparently they knew who would win as they all stared intently at Gray, who was slowly walking towards the door that Natsu had just slipped out of. He took it way too far this time, Lucy thought, her hands instinctively reaching for one of her keys in hopes to stop Gray from possibly annihilating her best friend. Her efforts were for naught, however, as a strong hand blocked her path to her keys. Erza had crossed the room to come stand by her, probably noticing the look of determination flicker across the blonde's eyes. "Let them deal with this in their own way, Lucy." She stated rather hoarsely, as if trying to hide her voice in the incredibly loud guild hall. In that moment, Lucy looked at Erza, who was sporting a gentle smile across her stoic face. "After all, it's rude for us women to interfere in such manly affairs."

Lucy nodded. Over the roar of the crowd, she could hear the booming voice of a large man with a body bigger than his head. "Go get him, Gray! Only a man could take a stand for his woman like that!" Elfman jeered, roughly patting the head of his much smaller, yet equally powerful silver haired sister, Lisanna.

"Elf-chan, easy there!" Lisanna giggled, pouting as her elder brother continued to ruffle her once seamless hair.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh, covering her smile with her right hand, which bore the insignia of her guild in a flashy bright pink. It can't be helped, after all. The guild had always been like this. From the outside, this group of ruffians were no more than a bunch of hot shot mages with a chip on their shoulders, some more than others. But to Lucy, they were more than just that. The guild had taken her in as one of their own, even after she had run away from her family. _No_, she thought to herself. _This_ _is_ _my_ _family_ _now_.

_And it always will be._

Lucy's house, Year 797. Present day.

The sun was beginning to set, and the living room Lucy was sitting in had noticeably dropped in temperature. She could hear the wind blowing gently through the trees and bushes just outside her window. The blonde inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of autumn and lavender, before setting down her now cold coffee next to her midday snack, which was left untouched. She couldn't help but long for the days when she could see him. That damn pink haired idiot, she thought. Where is he now? She stood up and began to stretch, hoping to relieve the growing knot in her stomach. The wind suddenly moved at a faster pace and filled the house with a surge of fragrances and had also successfully loosened a few of the mage's pictures that were tacked to her bulletin board. Lucy swiftly blocked off the wind by shutting her window and closing the blinds. She sighed. Mavis, she sure did miss that boy.

Walking over to where the wind had done the brunt of its damage, Lucy adjusted the photos on her bulletin board. The board itself wasn't very big, taking up just a few square feet on her wall next to the stairs. The foyer was set up in a traditional manner, just like the rest of her house, with a few occupied hangers holding coats along the right side. Directly in front of the door sat a dresser, which served as storage for any items or materials the girl might need for her daily routine. Sitting atop it was a bowl containing miscellaneous things like spare change and a set of house keys. Aside from a few pictures of her and her spirits, there wasn't much to see on said dresser. The board, however, was special to her, and that was exactly why it was the first thing she saw whenever she came home. The bulletin board served as a collage of assorted picture of all her favorite people. People from Fairy Tail. Lucy smiled as she straightened out a picture of Natsu and his feline partner, Happy. They were both grinning ear to ear, holding up two decent sized fish they had caught earlier. The mages gaze shifted to the foreground of the picture. She couldn't help but let out a giggle. There she was, five years younger, covered from head to toe in water and fish slime. She remembered that day clear as the night sky. She was the one who had to wrestle those fish whilst the boys were too busy basking in their own glory. They had had a feast that night to commemorate the occasion, and to officially induct Lucy into the exclusive fishing group, party of three.

Her eyes wandered to the next picture, this one not even remotely close to the last. It was taken at her best girlfriends wedding. Levy, a blunette solid script mage, capable of controlling magic by writing words in thin air, looked small and weak compared to her husband in this picture, contrary to popular belief. The black-haired iron dragon slayer, Gajeel, was looking sharp in his tuxedo, as well as charming since he was holding his beloved around the waist, looping his fingers around hers and showing off both wedding rings. Lucy blinked back tears of joy. _Opposites_ _do_ _attract_, _after_ _all_.

The blonde bit her tongue, choking back a small sob. She wondered if she would ever see her knight in shining armor again. The S-class quest Natsu had embarked on was only supposed to take a year, two at the max. The details were scarce, and mostly kept secret between Master Makarov and the fire dragon slayer. This, of course, didn't help the situation at all, since Lucy and Natsu were finally starting to grow closer emotionally and physically. The spirit mage slammed her fist on the dresser in frustration.

The whole guild knew they had a connection, apparently way before either of them had even figured it out. In fact, Mirajane used to always tease Lucy about Natsu, saying things like "he's obviously claimed you" and "if only you both weren't so naïve". That's the thing, though. There wasn't anything between them! Not at first, of course. I mean, Lucy did think about her pink-haired friend quite a lot. Not like _that_, at least! Sure, Natsu was her best friend, but that was about it. Sure, he was always saving her, but she couldn't think of him like that. _Still_…

She couldn't believe it had taken her a year to figure it out. Without a doubt, she was into him. She loved the way Natsu would protect everyone in the guild as his family, and she loved the way he would protect her, especially, even though she didn't always need it. It was nice having someone to watch your back. It was nice to feel safe.

It was nice to have Natsu.

Except she didn't have him. At least, not anymore.

Thank you again for taking the time to read this! I hope you like it so far!

Don't forget to comment and review! If you want to continue reading, click on the next chapter!

By for now!


	2. A Man's Understanding

**Author's Note:** Here it is! Wow, I can't believe people are reading this, it's so unreal to me! I sincerely hope you're enjoying it so far! I have high hopes for this story, but I can't do it without you guys! Feel free to review each chapter as you read, I'll continue to update as I finish my chapters! (and I'll do a better job at editing this time! ) This chapter is going to touch just a bit on the altercation between Natsu and Gray in the previous chapter. It'll be revisited in a later chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Man's Understanding

Magnolia. 792. Town Square.

Natsu's P.O.V.

This is it. The perfect chance to get away.

Natsu didn't exactly know why Erza had interrupted him and Gray's fight, but he didn't care. Besides, when did he ever listen to instructions?

The fire dragon had his own way of doing things. Whether it was taking on a mission meant for a group alone, or an enemy that was on a much higher level in terms of power, Natsu never showed fear in the face of adversity.

Today was no different.

He had noticed that stupid ice mage sulking around with that package in hand, shaking as if he were cold. Ha! Even Natsu knew that wasn't true. The guy was nervous about something. He obviously needed a way to take his mind off of whatever was bothering him. To Natsu, that package seemed to be the root of the problem. He had no idea what was in the package, and whom it was for. But taking it just seemed like the right thing to do.

_And I was right_, the fire mage grinned.

It was like taking candy from a baby. As soon as Natsu grabbed the package, Gray wiped that pathetic look off his face and glared right at the dragon slayer. Had Gray done that to Natsu, the fire mage definitely would have been fired up. It was no surprise when the ice mage showed the same results.

Now he was chasing him outside the guild. _That's fine_, the fire mage smirked. _At this rate, I'll definitely get another chance at kicking his ass._

"Ice make: Lance!"

A series of spears had begun making their way towards Natsu at a lethal speed, which only made him more excited. Putting all his weight on his right leg, Natsu launched himself into the air and half front flipped, facing his assailant head on. "Roar of the fire dragon!"

The spears that were once racing towards the fire mage at a deafening speed screeched to a halt and melted under the intense pressure of the dragon fire. With a cheeky grin, the fire mage landed precariously on the edge of a roof of a nearby shop, regaining his composure and assuming an offensive position. His fists caught on fire and shined with the brilliance of the sun and the intensity of an eternal flame.

Ice was no match for fire. Natsu would _never _lose to Gray in a million years.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" demanded Gray, taking a few courageous steps forward, not showing any signs of fear or weakness. "Why can't you just mind your own business?"

"Sorry. I don't like the idea of watching _you_ act like a coward. Unless of course" Natsu paused. With a smirk across the boy's face, he boldly stated "I'm the one making you look like that."

"You have no right to meddle in my private affairs. Return my gift before I end you, asshole." Snarled Gray, bawling his right hand into a fist, placing it into the palm of his left in an attack stance.

"You think I'd just give this back to you? After seeing that pitiful look on your face, you're obviously troubled by this damn thing." The fire mage fiddled with the package until it came loose and raised it high above his head. "The least you could do is tell me what it's for."

"Why you son of a- Ice make: Eagle!" shouted Gray as a flurry of enchanted eagles soared high above the square. The townspeople, unfazed by the debacle, watched with curious eyes.

Living in a town home to one of the strongest guilds in Fiore _definitely_ wasn't for the faint hearted.

The frozen birds of prey locked onto their target; a fleeing Natsu. One by one they crashed around the feet of the fire dragon, coming within inches of grazing his bare ankles. With only sandals and white shorts on to cover his legs, any enemy would see them as a weak spot.

Natsu saw this coming from a mile away. _Literally._

With a sudden burst of strength, the fire mage pounded his feet against the roof tiles, loosening a few in his wake. In a blink of an eye, the mage leaped forward onto his hands, kicking in a circular motion around his body, his legs catching fire as fast and as furious as his hands. "Flaming Claw of the Fire Dragon!"

The eagles met their mark, striking the fire mage at his legs. An eruption of steam cascaded across the rooftops, shrouding Natsu in a smokescreen. Gray breathed heavily, immediately noticing just how much magic he'd used in that attack. He took a slight knee, leaning against a smoke stack just a few meters away from Natsu. Having sprinted at full speed just to keep a close eye on his target, he was clearly out of breath.

"Hey, Gray." a voice came from inside the smokescreen.

The ice mage shot a glance into the fog, noticing a bright light growing from within.

"What now, idiot? Giving up already?" he smirked.

Natsu chuckled softly. Such an open ended question didn't deserve an answer. _Obviously _he wasn't giving up. _When had he ever backed down from a fight? With his rival, of all people?  
_  
"I think I figured out what the package is for." He barked, wiping the sweat from his brow as he stepped out of the smokescreen, tossing what appeared to be parchment into the air. Gray's eyes followed the wrapping as it fluttered away into the crowd of people watching from below.

Natsu grinned.

"You asshole." Gray winced.

The fire mage tossed the item to the dumbfounded wizard in front of him. Gray caught the gift before it could be caught by the wind like the wrapping that once concealed it. He couldn't hide the slight blush that covered his cheeks.

Gray sighed.

"You're a real jackass, you know that, right?" the ice mage mumbled.

Natsu clapped a hand on Gray's shoulder, both mages looking down. Their hair covered the top part of their faces, causing the sun to shade them. Natsu squeezed Gray's shoulder comfortingly. It had only taken one glance at the gift to realize what it meant and who it was for.

"She's going to _love_ it, you know." Natsu stated, releasing his grip and walking away, hands in his pocket.

He walked a few meters away and was about to jump back down to the ground before he looked over his shoulder at his rival and best friend. Gray wasn't shaking anymore. He could see his composure was the opposite of what it had been as he stared down at the navy blue scarf that was carefully crafted and _obviously _made by the man holding it.

The fire mage smiled and nodded to himself. He was all too familiar with that feeling Gray had.

"_She's going to love it, you know." _The words echoed in Gray's ears as he held the simple blue scarf to his bare chest, just above his guild crest.

* * *

Lucy's house. 797. Present day.

The blonde shivered as she awoke from her dream, eyes shooting wide open and shaking over the blackness that consumed most of her vision. She inhaled slightly and craned her neck to check her clock. _4:37 a.m._ The blonde sighed in defeat. _Looks like it was going to be one of those nights again._

She rose from her bed like a slumbering beast, slowly and menacingly. Gazing out the window, she noticed how incredibly calm it was outside. She walked towards her bedroom window and gripped the curtains gently, peering out into the world around her. Although it was still dark, she could make out every detail of the land before her. After all, she constantly found herself staring out this window. She couldn't quite figure it out. In her mind, she knew that no matter hard she stared or how long she waited, _he_ was never going to just show up at her home.

That didn't stop the glimmer of hope in her heart, however.

She smiled gently and let go of the curtains, turning on her heel as the glided back into place. With a flip of a switch, the stairway that led downstairs to her living room lit up instantly. Her eyes strained for a moment, adjusting to the light, but she walked forward, in a trance.

This wasn't the first time she'd woken up from a dream.

A dream about _him_.

Her mind wandered as she made her way into the kitchen. Her dreams always started off the same; she would wake up in her old apartment, surrounded by the scent of her best friend. She reached into the cupboard and found a clear glass. She filled it with water from the tap, and proceeded to down the liquid. As the final drop escaped down her throat, she let out a barely audible gasp. _Much better._

She would sit up in her bed and look around franticly, searching for the boy whom she loved so dearly. At first, there would be nothing, but then she'd hear movement in her bathroom, which sat just to the right of her kitchen. She would get up from the bed and approach the door to her washroom, taking notice to the dim light that shone through the cracks of the door frame.

Lucy sat down on her single chair for the second time that day, allowing her mind to take over yet again, for her own sake.

* * *

"_Natsu…" the blonde called out, peering over at the door innocently. The water was running. Steam was escaping through the space between the door and the floor, taunting the spirit mage to step even closer._

_She could hear a low murmur through the barrier. At last, she reached the door, leaning into it and placing her ear up against the frame. _

_Voices._

_Multiple. Voices._

"_N-Nat…Natsu…" she called out once more, fear striking her from head to toe._

_Then, all was quiet, except for Lucy's heartbeat, which was rising at a fast pace. She reached for the door knob, her hand shaking the whole way through the simple movement. Placing her fingers gently around the lever, she tried desperately to calm herself, inhaling deeply through her nose and exhaling through her mouth._

_This was for him, she thought to herself. All that stood between her and her love was a thin, wooden door. And whatever else was making those noises._

_Regaining her focus, she noticed that the door had risen in temperature, and so had the knob. The blonde summoned all the courage she could muster in that very moment, and turned the knob as slowly and as carefully as she could. The door creaked open, a cloud of mist escaping from its small prison known as Lucy's washroom._

_Except…_

_This isn't my bathroom…_

_This isn't even my house…_

_Staring in horror at the scene in front of her, the blonde gasped inaudibly. She found herself in a large, dark corridor, leading past a few empty cells on either side of her. The hallway was eerily quiet. Off in the near distance, she could hear the solemn drip drop of water hitting the floor._

_That's when she heard it. As if on cue, she heard the bloodcurdling cry of a boy, screaming out in pain._

_**Natsu.**_

"_Natsu! I'm here!" cried Lucy, sprinting down the passageway, all forms of fear and doubt replaced by sheer determination. "It's okay! I'm here to save you!"_

_She approached the end of the hallway, finding herself face to face with a much larger door, this one made of heavy oak and iron._

"_L-Lucy!"_

_She snapped out of her trance. It really was __**him.**_

"_N-No! Do not come in here!" pleaded the fire mage. She could hear his voice, but it was shrouded in something unfamiliar to her. __**Fear.**_

"_Natsu…" She placed her hands on the heavy door and leaned into it, internally fighting for an answer as to what she should do._

_A moment later she heard the crack of a whip and the cries of her beloved._

_She slammed open the door, staring coldly into the back of a dark figure. In front of the figure, a few feet away, was Natsu, hunched over in pain, trembling with fear._

_**Natsu was afraid.**_

_Lucy's confidence broke as the dark figure turned towards her. Her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room and stared back in horror._

_She stood, shaking with terror, looking into the eyes of Natsu's assailant._

_It was __**her.**_

_Or, at least, someone exactly like her._

_Whatever it was, it smiled menacingly at the mage, licking its lips like it was hungry._

_Hungry for her._

_Lucy screamed as the figure pounced at her, and that's when everything went black. Just like it had every other time._

* * *

Don't forget to leave me some feedback! It truly makes my day when you tell me what you think so far! Still PLENTY more to come!


	3. Grey

Author's Note: Time to progress the main storyline! I know I've been berating you with flashbacks, but they're important! BUT! If you're enjoying this story so far, then you'll LOVE this chapter!

Warning: There are some sad moments in this. Don't jump to conclusions quite yet though. I promise you you'll get a happy ending.

* * *

Chapter 3: Gray

Tri-Root Train Station. Present day.

"Attention Tri-Root travelers. The one-way train embarking from this station towards Magnolia will be leaving in fifteen minutes…"

The voice of the young attendant resounded through the narrow station building and echoed off the walls. Lucy trudged through the crowd of people exiting a docking train, oblivious to the blonde as they chatted about their journeys through Fiore.

It's summer time. Tourists often traveled through this town since it was very well-known for its annual carnivals and breathtaking scenery. The town known as Barefoot wasn't too far away from where Lucy was living now, and she commuted through its state-of-the-art train station whenever she felt the urge to go shopping_. Or even just to get away from that lonely house on the hill, _she thought to herself. She laughed, brushing off the waves of shoulders that miraculously missed her slender body. How ironic. It seemed like no matter where she was, Lucy was always trying to _get away_. She tugged her travel bag behind her until she found a small, green bench where she sat and waited for her train to arrive. The bag was small. She never really packed heavy, anyway, unlike a certain mage she once knew.

Lucy smiled to herself. _I wonder how Erza is doing… _

She truly missed her friends; Erza, especially. The beautiful scarlet-haired wizard was an excellent role model to the blonde girl. She's strong, intelligent, brave, and most importantly, reliable. In battle, Erza had the strength of Natsu and often seemed more intelligent that Levy. _Levy. _Her best friend. That blunette solid script mage used to be the highlight of her day. Any sort of riddle that couldn't be solved, or any language that was unfamiliar to everyone in the guild, Levy knew it all. These girls were like sisters to Lucy. Growing up as an only child, Lucy never really had any friends or family to look up to or to play with. Her mother, Layla, was one of the few that ever took time out of their day to spend it with the blonde child. When she was still young, Lucy had to witness the life being drained from her world; her mother's death was scarring and demoralizing. Though the Heartphilia family was extremely rich, no amount of money in the world could compare to the love and compassion that was given to Lucy by her mother; free of charge. When she died, it was like Father Time had decided to take a vacation. The world was a much slower place. A much darker, and lonely place.

Layla's death affected everyone in the family. The housemaids wept for weeks after her death, even the gardener and the butler were speechless and somber. Lucy's father Jude had a change of heart after his wife passed away from a terminal illness. Though he was never as caring and loving as Layla, Jude lost what little love he had for his daughter. Oddly enough, he silently blamed her death on Lucy, which shattered the child's innocent heart. He turned cold towards his own daughter when she needed him the most. Someone. Anyone would do. If it couldn't be her father, then anyone would suffice.

His behavior towards Lucy eventually became the driving force behind her decision to run away from home. The older she got, the more she understood what needed to be done. Jude had high hopes for her; she was to marry at a young age to a prince from a nearby kingdom and attend Fiore's most famous university to become a business woman. The marriage would virtually expand the Heartphilia's net worth, bringing in more than double their earnings at the time. She would live her life as her father did; in unlimited wealth. A life deemed fit for a princess by the King himself.

But Lucy had other plans. Since she had no one to play with, and a gigantic house with a gigantic library, the young girl spent the majority of her time reading. Before her mother passed away, Layla had been teaching Lucy how to command spirits by using gate keys crafted from gold and silver; Celestial Spirit Magic. By reading numerous books and learning simultaneously from her loving mother, Lucy learned that there were twelve Golden Keys of the Zodiac. Essentially, there were twelve different powerful spirits to command, and Lucy aspired to obtain them all. Her mother entrusted a certain Golden Key to Lucy before she passed; a key that allowed her to summon Aquarius, a powerful mermaid that could control the water around her at will.

Also through reading, Lucy learned about the various types of guilds scattered around the kingdom. There were trading guilds, wild game hunting guilds, even treasure hunting guilds. Most importantly, she learned about _magical guilds_. She often got her hands on the popular magazine _Sorcerer Weekly, _where she eagerly read about _Fairy Tail_, the strongest guild in all of Fiore. When she grew up, she would get big and strong and join that guild.

She decided after years of putting up with constant scrutiny and hatred from her father that she was going to run away and join a magic guild. Princess or not, Lucy desired the one thing she'd been missing since her mother passed._ Happiness_. She couldn't find it at home, so it was time to search elsewhere.

That's when Lucy traveled to the port town of Hargeon.

And, that's where she met Natsu.

A high-pitched whistle broke through the barrier of Lucy's mind and caused the girl to jump slightly. That's her cue.

"Attention Tri-Root travelers, the one way train to Magnolia is now loading. The train will depart from the station in five minutes."

Lucy hurried towards the platform, tugging on her baggage when she felt it catch on something and stumble over.

"Ahh! Comene—"she paused, looking back over her shoulder, her blonde hair jostled by the sudden movement.

"Oi, Lucy, long time no see." the handsome man stated with a smile.

_Gray._

"G-Gray! Oh my, what a surprise!" shouted Lucy as she looped an arm around the ice mage joyfully. Laughing, she stepped back, taking in the slim figure of her old friend.

Gray nodded, flashing her another smile. "I was out." He stated plainly.

"I was just on my way to Magnolia…" started Lucy, but she gasped as the whistle sounded again, signaling it's emanate departure.

"Attention Tri-Root travelers…" started the attendant.

"I better go! Are you headed back to Magnolia as well, Gray?" inquired the blonde.

Gray grunted in response as he grabbed Lucy's bag and rested in the nook of his right arm.

"Actually, yes. But let's talk later…" he nodded at the train as the brakes began to loosen on the monstrous vehicle. "Ladies first." He added.

* * *

The two mages boarded the train just as the male attendant checking tickets was about to shut the door to the passenger car. He sweat dropped as he awkwardly opened the door for the stragglers, apologizing for almost shutting them out.

The train car was rather empty, considering the amount of people headed to Magnolia. Besides Gray and Lucy, who had quickly seated themselves in the first booth, there was a family of five seated in the back. The three children were young, no older then twelve or thirteen, and were playing a game of magical cards on the floor between their parents, who sat hand in hand next to the window. A few rows ahead of them sat a man in a suit, nervously strumming his briefcase and checking his watch repeatedly. An old couple sat behind the two teens, calmly chatting about their days.

Gray fidgeted in his seat, glancing at Lucy when he assumed she wasn't looking.

"Gray…are you alright?" Lucy asked quizzically.

The ice mage sat up abruptly in his seat, taken off guard by the sudden question, clearing his throat. "Uh…yeah, I'm fine." He finally locked eyes with Lucy and his face softened. "You look great, Luce."

_Luce._

It had been a long time since someone had called her that. Natsu used to always say it whenever he was 'in trouble' with the blonde mage_. Or when he was acting cute_, Lucy blushed internally.

"Thanks, Gray…You, too." Lucy eyed him curiously.

Sure, she had tried to make herself look appropriate. She decided to go a little modest, sporting a pink dress shirt, buttoned just once to _kinda_ cover her cleavage, and a pair of khaki shorts that were held up by her brown belt, which bore her keys and whip.

She had only one reason to head to Magnolia, and it wasn't to get any unneeded attention.

Gray, however, wasn't dressed modest. Quite the opposite. He bore a light blue jacket that was frayed at the end, sleeveless, and unbuttoned, leaving nothing to the imagination regarding his torso. His Fairy Tail insignia shone proudly through a rip in the jacket. Some things were a bit different, though, the blonde noticed. He had a nasty scar on his right shoulder, which peeked out from his jacket, and ran down to his armpit. His hair was wild, as usual, but longer than she remembered. Her eyes fell to his waist, and her head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"That's an…odd way to wear a scarf, dude." She laughed, even though she remembered that thing like she remembered the way the sun sets.

Gray blushed a deep shade of red, and Lucy swore she saw steam erupting from his pores.

"It was hot out today…but I didn't want to leave it at home," muttered the boy, embarrassed by the item that he held so dear to his heart. "Besides…I couldn't leave home without it."

_Juvia would've flipped her shit had she heard that._

"How adorable," the blonde leaned on her elbow, pressing her weight into the window and eyeing the ice mage coyly. "At least you're smarter than…" she trailed off.

"..Natsu. Yeah, the idiot would rather die than take off his scarf." Scoffed Gray, looking out the window nervously.

Lucy took the chance.

"Have you…?" she breathed, still looking out the window.

"No, I haven't seen him since I finished my assignment."

Due to the intensity and high demand of the S-class quest, Master Makarov had ordered Natsu to choose a partner that would help him complete the quest. To her dismay, Natsu had asked Gray in private to accompany him. It wasn't like him to be so secretive, but he obviously didn't want Lucy to come since it was _'too dangerous'. _

_Hmph._

"So you both go out on an S-class quest…together…and you 'finish' your assignment a year ago." Inquired the blonde, brushing her hair from her face and exhaling sharply. "and for some reason, you think it's okay to just leave him—"

"Let's get something straight," interjected Gray, looking cross. "I didn't _leave _him anywhere, Lucy."

Her confidence broke. "Then where the hell is Natsu, Gray?! Where the hell is your partner?!"

"If I knew that…do you think I'd just be sitting here doing nothing?!"

"Looks like that's exactly what you're doing. Casually riding trains and doing odd and end quests instead of searching—Hey! What the hell are you—"

Gray had collapsed to his knees, trembling with what appeared to be anger. Until the girl got a good look into his deep, black eyes.

He was afraid.

"Lucy, please," pleaded the mage, placing his trembling hands on the girls exposed knees, gripping them firmly.

Lucy gasped, taken aback by his weird behavior.

"I'm sorry," he started, before locking eyes with her fiercely. "Natsu…is gone."

"What do you mean, gone?!" shrieked the blonde, tears collecting in her brown eyes. She stared back in horror, her worst fears animating in front of her. "E-Explain yourself." She bit her lip, holding back a sob.

Gray sat up, regaining his composure. He reclaimed his seat and clapped his hands on his knees nervously.

"I don't know how to say this without making it sound bad…"started Gray, scratching at his neck, knowing his next words may cost him his life.

Lucy turned her gaze towards the ice mage, tears still building up. She was conflicted, because she wanted to hear him out, but at the same time, she already knew what he was going to say.

"Lucy…Natsu didn't make it." Gray said calmly. He exhaled slowly, feeling his heart drop to his stomach as he bit back his emotions. "I watched him…" he trailed off. "I saw it with my own eyes, and even I couldn't handle—"

Lucy couldn't handle it, either. The tears were already streaming when she lashed out at the boy, her fists pounding into his chest, and her hair swishing over her soaked face in a disheveled manner.

"No…" she sobbed quietly, not wanting to disturb the other passengers on the train, who were already eavesdropping on their morbid conversation.

"No…Natsu…" she winced, gripping Gray's jacket.

Gray raised a hand to comfort her shoulder before it was beaten away. The blonde was locked in a death glare, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Why?" she whispered, her bottom lip trembling.

"Why what?" Gray asked, feeling just as upset as the broken-hearted girl in front of him.

"Why didn't you save him? You said you saw it with your own eyes. Why didn't you do something?" her grip tensed on his jacket, her hands trembling.

Gray gently pulled her hands away from him as he sighed. "It wasn't that simple, Luce…you know that…"

"That's not what I asked. Why didn't you save Natsu, Gray?"

Gray released his grip on her wrists and crossed his arms. "Because I was under cover. That was my part in the mission."

"I don't understand…" the blonde sunk back into her seat, wiping her eyes. "Your cover meant more than the life of your best friend?"

"He made me promise, Lucy…" started Gray.

"Why can't you just give me a straight answer, Gray!?" cried the blonde.

Gray stood up and proceeded to shut the door to their private booth.

He sat back down, this time with the usual cool and collected facial expression.

"Look, I'm not trying to hide anything from you, Lucy. As Natsu's girlfriend…"

"Shut up! Don't act like you know what went on between us!"

"Fine. As Natsu's _friend_…you deserve to know exactly what went down. I'll start from the beginning…" stated Gray calmly.

"Good," Lucy remarked. "We've got three hours until we reach Magnolia. You will tell me everything that you know about this quest, and everything that happened to Natsu…and don't leave anything out for my sake." She added.

"That reminds me…why are you headed to Magnolia?" Gray asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "Are you planning on rejoining the guild?"

Lucy stared back out the window, catching a glimpse of the sun setting behind a grand canyon.

"Something like that…" she mumbled. "Now, tell me everything."

* * *

Shit's gettin' real, guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

UUGGHHHH THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!


	4. Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:** Alright, guys. So, just a quick little note here. This chapter (_and the next one, most likely_) will be told in forms of flashbacks, similar to how the beginning of the story was. I want to keep that theme going through this story since its main focus is time. I understand it _can be_ confusing _at first_, but I promise, each flashback has meaning and ties to current time. This chapter will touch on the S-class quest, why Gray was chosen to go with Natsu, and what happened between Natsu and Lucy. Enjoy, I'll see you on the other side. *thumbs up*

* * *

Chapter 4: The Calm before The Storm

Part 1: The Scarf

Magnolia. Year 792. Fairy Tail Guild Hall. (An hour or so after Natsu and Gray's '_man-to-man_' fight.)

Gray's P.O.V

"_She's going to love it, you know."_

_Damn that cheeky bastard_. Regardless of how mad the ice mage was at Natsu, he was probably right. Juvia loved gifts from everyone. She _especially _loved the very rare gifts from _"Gray-sama"._

_Gulp._

Gray walked down the middle aisle of the guild hall, passing Elfman and Evergreen, who were silently sharing a milkshake through two straws, blushing to the point of looking like two ripe tomatoes. The ice mage sighed.

Love was so easy for everyone else to figure out. _So why couldn't he?_

Taking a seat at the bar, Gray placed the navy blue scarf carefully in his lap, tucking it between his thighs so it wouldn't fall. _Can't be too careful now_, he thought. _Someone may try and steal it again. _He drummed his fingers on the wooden bar counter, deep in thought.

Juvia always tells Gray how much she loves him. She can be rather creepy, though. The water mage obviously had no shame since she flung herself on Gray every chance she got. _Was it to creep me out? _Mission accomplished. _Does she really love me like she says she does?_ That was still unknown to the boy, which pissed him off the most. He clamped his fingers into a ball, slamming them down on the counter.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _The ice mage slumped into his chair, pouting over the thoughts that collided in his head, wishing he could think straight.

"What's the matter, Gray?"

The small, gentle voice was coming from none other than Mirajane herself. The silver-haired older sister of Elfman and Lisanna was the barmaid of the guild, as well as the poster child of Sorcerer Weekly. Known for her pinup model shots and wicked good looks, Mira was everyone's favorite older sister.

Mira smiled sweetly at Gray as she sat his favorite drink down next to his elbow; 'The cold shoulder', a mixture of vodka, lime juice, and mint ice cream blended to a milky texture.

"Thanks…" mumbled Gray, sitting up with a sigh as he took a large gulp of the drink, consuming about half of it in one go. "I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"I can tell…" giggled Mira, who was tediously wiping off glasses from her other customers.

The guild was awfully quiet today. Most of the wizards who normally crowded the hall had gone out to enjoy the weather or to take on a quest. Even Juvia wasn't there, which was a blessing and a curse to Gray.

"Mira, how come love is so easy for everyone but me to understand?" asked Gray, finally coming up for air in his sea of milky alcohol. "Like, honestly, I don't get it. People can throw around 'I love you' one minute but hate each other the next. I just don't understand why people waste their time with such an empty emotion…" complained Gray, slumping into his elbow, looking over at the barmaid.

Mira stopped cleaning her glass and stared down at it for a moment, apparently thinking carefully over her response. Gray yawned, starting to lose interest. "Never mind…I'm heading home." Started Gray lazily, leaving a few jewels on the counter. "Thanks for the drink."

"Wait."

Mira set down her glass and rounded the bar counter until she was standing behind Gray.

"This is about Juvia, isn't it?" she questioned.

Gray turned on his heel, going to place a hand in his jacket pocket until he noticed he wasn't wearing one. "Dammit, where are my clothes?"

Mira held up a jacket in one hand, and removed her other hand from behind her back, exposing the scarf.

"Hey, when did you—"

"Did you make this for her, Gray?"

Gray blushed dark red, his hand still outstretched, reaching for his gift. He withdrew his hand and placed it behind his head, turning to the side to focus on something other than the girl in front of him.

"Yeah, so what? She made me one, I figured it was only right to make her one…" mumbled Gray, scratching his head.

A giggle emerged from the barmaid's throat. She tossed the scarf and the jacket at the mage. As Gray caught both items, Mira clapped her hands together. "I knew I was right about the two of you!" she cooed.

Gray's jaw dropped as far as it could without unhinging. "Nanii? You were right about what?" Barked the ice mage. He couldn't hide the blush from his face.

"Gray, if you're so worried that Juvia doesn't truly love you, then why not ask her yourself? Plus, you should really give her that scarf. Especially if you feel the same way." Winked the girl mage.

"When did I—? What do you—? Ugh. Just shut up. Forget I said anything to you!" stammered Gray, stomping out of the guild, scarf in hand.

Mira couldn't stop the tears of joy building in her eyes. "Juvia said something about going to the Sakura tree garden at the town's square!" shouted the girl.

Even if Gray could fool the others in the guild, Mira was no stranger to love, and he knew that. Plus, she was right. If he was so worried about how she really felt, maybe he should just ask Juvia himself.

He smiled, looking down at the scarf.

"_She's going to love it, you know."_

_Yeah. I know she will. But not nearly as much as I loved the one she made me._

As he exited the guild, the ice mage wrapped his grey scarf around his neck_. Juvia puts her heart and soul into everything she does for me, and I never do anything for her in return._

That was _definitely _going to change.

* * *

This next part of the chapter I want to dedicate to **Mirasuko.** Thank you for your lovely review of the previous chapter. A lot of people will read this story and **never **think to leave a quick comment about what they thought, most think the author doesn't even read them. Well I do read them, and it truly makes my day when someone gives me feedback on my work.

**So thanks, Mirasuko. This one's for you *thumbs up and wink***

* * *

Part 2: The Flame in My Heart is the Key to Yours

**Elsewhere in Magnolia….**

Natsu's P.O.V.

"Boy, that fight with Gray earlier sure was something, huh, Happy?" cheered the fire mage.

"Aye! But I heard you lost, Natsu." Smirked the blue cat, casually flying next to his partner.

"Nanii? Who said that?! I'll have you know I kicked that Ice Queen's—"

"Relax, Natsu! I was kidding. You obviously won." snickered Happy, slapping Natsu's neck with his paw playfully, getting the fire mage to laugh in response.

The boy and his cat were headed to their favorite place; Lucy's apartment. The cute little house on Strawberry Street was a second home to the best friends, and they often spent more time there than their own home. Natsu was carrying a bag full of goodies; dinner for him, Happy, and Lucy, of course. Happy had packed a few fish in his green backpack that he always carried with him, just in case he didn't get any of the food Natsu bought.

"But there's no way that's enough! Between yours and Lucy's bottomless stomachs, there will hardly be any left for me!" pouted the cat, eying the delicious looking sandwiches that poked out from the bag in Natsu's hand.

"Hey! Watch what you say about Lucy, buddy! It's okay if you bash on me, but don't talk about her when she's not around to defend herself!" huffed the fire mage.

"Awe, look at you, defending her. You Llllllikkkkeee her!" The cat scoffed, puffing his cheeks and covering his mouth with both paws.

"Shut up! It's not like that!" mumbled Natsu, looking towards the canal that ran adjacent to Strawberry Street_. Yeah, it kinda was, though. _

It had been a year or so since Natsu met Lucy. He was traveling to Hargeon since he had heard from one of his fellow guild mates that a Salamander was seen around those parts. When he heard this, Natsu immediately thought of his father Igneel, a fire dragon that had raised him from a very young age. The dragon was responsible for teaching Natsu Dragon Slayer magic. But Igneel wasn't just a monster or a being to Natsu. He was his father. He didn't care what other people thought about a dragon raising a boy.

Since that time, however, Natsu grew fond of someone else, something he wasn't used to at all. Lucy had always been a friend to the fire mage, but it seemed like after everything that they'd been through, they were more than just friends_. Best friends, maybe,_ he thought to himself. But a warm fuzzy feeling crept up on him every time he saw the blondie. He often found himself shaking, and his palms got really sweaty whenever she looked at him. Sometimes they would be talking and he'd get lost in her deep, brown eyes, and end up at a loss for words.

Happy always said that Natsu liked Lucy. Curious, Natsu asked his friend one day what that was about.

"_You don't know what 'loving' someone means?" laughed the cat._

"_Shut up! Be serious, Happy! I'm already embarrassed to even be asking you about this…" mumbled Natsu, hiding his face in his white plaid scarf._

_Happy landed in Natsu's lap and looked up into his best friend's eyes. "When you love someone, you can't help but think about them all the time. And when you do think about them, your heart skips a beat and you end up acting like a complete idiot in front of them. Sometimes, you stay up all night just wondering if they're okay, or if they are thinking about you the same way…" the cat rested his paw on Natsu's chest. "Loving someone means you'd do anything just to see them happy, even if it means putting yourself in danger or in an embarrassing situation…" continued the cat, "Like asking your best friend what love means…" snickered the cat._

"_Happy…I think I love Lucy. If what you say is true, then everything I'm feeling right now must be love. I can't think straight when I'm around her. Hell, I can't even talk normally around her anymore. Is that bad?" asked the boy, scratching the cat behind his ears._

"_No…" purred the cat. "It's kinda cute, actually." He smiled up at Natsu._

"_Then why are you always teasing me about liking her?" asked the boy quizzically._

_Happy laughed again. "Because that what friends are for, Natsu! I know you love Lucy, it's just a matter of telling her how you feel. She obviously feels the same way." He added, curling up in the boy's lap._

_Natsu looked out the window of his house, catching a glimpse of the moon over the treetops._

"_How can you tell?" he whispered._

"_I vaguely remember having a similar conversation with her about the same topic." Teased the cat, swishing his tail playfully._

_Natsu grinned, unaware of the fifty shades of red on his boyish cheeks. "Then you must love Charla, too! That's why you act like a dumb kitten around her!"_

"_Shut up!" Hissed the cat, embarrassed beyond belief._

"We're home!" shouted the duo as they barged into Lucy's home unannounced, like always.

Natsu placed the parcel on Lucy's dinner table and adjusted his scarf, looking around the room curiously_. Clean, as always. _He grinned as he watched Happy fly around the room, setting the table for their feast.

"Natsu, aren't you going to help?" whined the cat, peeking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go check on Lucy." Stated Natsu, making his way up the stairs to the blonde's bedroom.

"Alright, but don't complain when it's all gone if you take too long!" sneered the cat, to which Natsu responded with a wave, trudging up the stairs.

Natsu cleared the space between the stairs and her door in an instant. Without knocking (And thinking), he opened the door to the blonde's room.

There she stood, wearing nothing but black shorts against her smooth, tan body, facing the opposite direction of the intruding boy. Her slender hips were shining in the light that was sneaking through the crimson curtains in her room. She stood rather awkwardly, trying to clip her bra over her plump breasts, biting her lip in concentration. She exhaled softly when she finally got it clipped.

_What's that noise?_ Natsu thought to himself before he noticed the blonde had turned on her CD player.

_Music._

'_This is happiness, to be everything at once._

_Be unblinded, be unlearned, be unbridled and unburned._

_This is happiness. I'm fearless and I'm free,_

_With the open road and the world beneath my feet.'_

The upbeat sounds coming from the radio gave Natsu that warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Without thinking, the fire mage entered the room as the blonde slid on a faded blue t-shirt. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

'_Oh, to be free like this…'_

"Wha—…Natsu?" hummed the blonde, blushing so warmly that Natsu felt it on his forehead when she turned toward him.

"Yo." Grinned the boy, blushing dark red. "Happy and I brought you dinner." He added softly.

The blonde smiled sweetly, resting one hand on her hip and the other into his messy pink hair. "Oh? Why thank you, Mister Intruder." She stated playfully. Though her voice was shaky, her touch was sincere and welcomed by the boy.

"No problem. Whatcha listenin' to?" he asked, turning his head towards the radio that was giving off the sound he really liked.

"Oh this? It's called 'No Parallels" by Hands Like Houses." She answered cheerfully. "Do you like it?" she asked, turning towards him, loosening his grip on her just a little.

Natsu nodded, smiling his big, goofy smile. "Uh-huh. It reminds me of us." He added, breaking his confidence and stepping back suddenly_. Shit. I didn't just say that._

"Oh yeah? How so?" the blonde asked, giggling and cocking her head to the side.

_Dammit._

"Oh…uh…well, you know, it's cheerful like you, and…"

_He couldn't just lie to her._

"…It reminds me of how my heart feels when I'm around you." He added softly, gazing over at her with a stupid grin and flushed cheeks.

"Natsu…" cooed the spirit mage, covering her mouth with her hand like she always did when she got embarrassed. "What are you saying?" she asked gently.

_This is it._

Natsu summoned all his courage.

"Lucy…there's something that I've been meaning to tell you. I've been thinking about it a lot recently…why don't we sit down?" he asked softly.

"Sure. Whatever you want." Sang the blonde as she sat down on her bed, teeming with curiosity.

The fire mage took the spot to the right of her, and gently placed his left hand on hers, gripping it ever so slightly.

"Lucy…" he stared into her big, beautiful brown eyes, beating back all his fear. "I'm in love with—"

"Guys, come on! I'm starving down here!" shouted Happy from the bottom of the stairs.

Both Natsu and Lucy jumped off the bed, taken completely off guard. As Natsu hit the ground, Lucy landed on his chest, face first, falling into a heap next to him. They laughed awkwardly as they both absentmindedly scratched their heads together.

"You were saying?" Lucy asked cutely, looking down at the steaming face below hers, their noses just inches away.

"…You. I'm…" stuttered the boy. Frustrated with himself, the boy stopped talking and wrapped his hand around the back of Lucy's neck. He pulled her into a gentle, passionate kiss, putting his entire heart and soul into the simple gesture of love. She sighed happily, running her fingers up his exposed chest and into the curves of his neck and jaw line. After a prolonged moment of pure bliss, Natsu broke away from his other half and smiled, proud of himself for overcoming his stupid fear and nervousness.

"I love you, Luce. I'm in love with you, actually." He grinned, blinking a few times as he peered up at the beauty before him.

"You dummy." She whispered, kissing him again as she ran her hands through the back of his hair. She leaned down and whispered into his ear, "What took you so long?"

Natsu shivered and laughed softly. "Honestly, I was afraid you didn't feel the same way." He shrugged.

Lucy laughed as she rested her head on the dragon slayer's chest, tracing the Fairy Tail insignia on his shoulder with her fingers. "Of course I love you, idiot." She teased. "I figured Happy had told you already and you just didn't know what to think or didn't care."

Natsu face palmed, laughing uncontrollably. "Well, damn. I wish he would've told me sooner."

Lucy sat up and placed her finger over Natsu's lips, leaning down until their noses were touching. She eyed him lovingly, and whispered, "No, this is perfect." She laced her fingers into the rough hands of the man under her. "This is _happiness._" She added as they locked lips for the third time that day.

* * *

Part 3: An Announcement

**The next day…**

Lucy's P.O.V.

"What's this all about, Natsu?" asked the blonde as she was dragged through Mavis knows where, blindfolded.

"Just relax, we'll be there soon, okay?" assured the fire mage.

Lucy blushed and focused on keeping her balance as the adorable boy led her to the chosen destination. The past few days had been a blur to her, and the turmoil that clouded her mind certainly didn't help her remember them clearly. Out of everything she couldn't remember, there was one thing she was entirely sure of.

Natsu had finally confessed his love to her.

_Sheesh, I love him, but damn, can he be hard-headed sometimes_, the blonde thought to herself. Even though Lucy considered her pink haired friend to be smart in terms of strategy and in battle, when it comes to simply coming clean with his feelings, he had the intelligence of a rock and the drive of a slug.

Still, she loved the guy with all her heart. It was easy to, after all. Natsu was the most selfless, humble, kind-hearted, and brave individual she'd ever met. Most people would disagree with her on the kind-hearted thing if they'd seen him in battle. He never held back. Ever.

But that was what was so great about the dragon slayer. Everything Natsu did, no matter how big or small it seemed, he did it whole-heartedly. Lucy loved that about the boy. Among other things, she knew that she could trust him and every decision that he made.

He was everything she needed and more in a man. The cute side of him was just a bonus.

Lucy cried out in shock when she bumped into something hard and warm. Before she went into complete defense mode, Lucy went through all the possible outcomes of what it could be.

_A robber, an assassin, a dark mage out to get me_…a gentle hand gripped the blonde's left palm.

_A rapist._

"We're here." Natsu said gently in Lucy's ear.

_Oh. Right. It's just Natsu._

"You can take off the blindfold now."

"Right." She choked out, embarrassed of her own internal thoughts.

Lucy removed the black cloth that covered her eyes and blinked back the dark circles that clouded her vision. She gasped slightly as she took in her surroundings like a dry sponge in an open ocean. The sun was high in the sky, so it was close to noon. The blonde pushed back her bangs behind her ear so she could really enjoy the beauty around her. She was standing in a wide open field of golden wheat and barley. The rolling hills that surrounded the town of Magnolia were profitable farmlands, and breathtakingly beautiful if one took the time to admire it.

_That idiot is smarter than he looks_.

"Wow…I'm impressed, Natsu." Lucy said, nodding and smiling as she turned towards the pink-haired mage.

"Well, it's a beautiful day out, so I figured we could take the time to enjoy it while we can, right?" He said, smiling faintly as he gazed off at the horizon.

There was something off about Natsu. He was wearing his usual black tunic with one sleeveless end exposing his shoulder and guild crest. His white pants peeked out from the rim of his jacket and frayed around the ends. Standing tall, the mage looked confident, yet his voice betrayed his composure. Lucy laced her fingers into his hand and wrapped her other arm around his. Laying her head gently against his exposed shoulder, she asked gently, "What's the matter?"

Natsu's body temperature raised a noticeable level as he laughed softly. "I'm fine. No need to worry about me, Luce." Still not looking directly at her.

Lucy sighed, gazing off into the distance, the town of Magnolia sitting comfortably in the rolling plains, as if it were placed there by the gods themselves. "Thank you for bringing me here. It's beautiful. You know, I've never thought of you as—"

"Lucy, I have something I want to talk with you about…" started the mage, cutting her off rather abruptly.

"O-Okay…what is it?"

_At least he was trying. I'll give him credit for that._

Natsu gently brushed off the blonde and led her to a clearing in the field where a lone tree stood against the gentle breeze of the plains. Lavender and vanilla were mixed in with the scent of the air, which provided a calm atmosphere.

The perfect place for two people in love to have a serious conversation.

Lucy had learned over the years to never jump to conclusions with Natsu. If he had something weighing down on his mind, she would wait patiently for him to come to her about it. It seemed like pestering him would only make his thought process slower, and it was already slow enough, in the blonde's opinion. Still, she followed the boy, keeping an open mind about what he wanted to speak with her about.

Natsu sat with his legs crossed under the shade of the tree, leaning against the sturdy trunk. He was still holding onto Lucy's hand when he beckoned her to sit in his lap. Lucy blushed, eager for the chance to be in his arms, and excited about not having to sit on the dirty ground in her new skirt. In one swift movement, the blonde fell gently into the boy's arms, who caught her immediately and laid her against his chest in an overwhelmingly comfortable position. She nuzzled into his soft tunic, taking in the scent of her beloved_. Cinnamon, and…cologne. Charming. _

Natsu ran his fingers through her hair, causing the blonde to silently cheer since she'd just bought new hair conditioner to make her hair silky smooth. Lucy couldn't help but blush as he laid his head against hers and inhaled softly. "New conditioner…I love it." He said.

Lucy exploded internally.

"Thanks, I bought it at that new designer store in Hargeon when we took that quest a few weeks ago. Figured I'd give it a shot today since I ran out of the usual." She added with a wink.

"Quests…Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk about with you." Natsu said with a sigh. He gently wrapped his arms around her slender body, bringing her even closer than before. "Master informed me of a special quest this morning."

"Oh really? Special, huh? I'm assuming it's an S-class quest." Lucy stated, fully aware of how Master views Natsu's habit of taking on more than he can chew.

"Yeah, you're right. How'd you know?" he questioned, eyes full of wonder, as if half of his worries were floating away already.

"Women's intuition." Said Lucy triumphantly. She giggled and looked up at Natsu. "So tell me about it."

His face hardened, he closed his eyes and sighed. "That's the tough part. I can't tell anyone about it. It's one of those super confidential quests that only those involved can know about. You know I'd tell you about it if I could, and I really, _really_ want to." He added, sensing the curiosity building in the blonde's eyes.

"So then…why'd you bring me here? If you can't talk about the quest, I understand…but why go through the trouble of going somewhere so secluded?" she asked coyly.

"I told you, Luce…it's beautiful today…we couldn't just let it go to waste, ya know? You never know when we'll get another chance like this to enjoy each other and all…" he trailed off, visually hurt by his own words and thoughts.

"Natsu… what is it?" she asked, concerned.

"There's only one thing I can tell you about this quest, and that's what's bothering me the most…" he mumbled, pouting.

_Even when he's upset, he's pretty damn adorable._

"Hey…" she reached up and placed her hands on the fire mage's cheeks. The boy shivered as her fingertips collided with his fiery hot skin. He turned his head and looked down into the beautiful brown orbs staring up at him. "You can talk to me…" she added gently, tracing his jaw line with her index finger, leaving a cool trail along the boy's cheek where her finger once was.

"The quest is ranked S-class for two reasons." He raised a finger as he went on, annoyed. "One. It's extremely difficult and dangerous." _Duh_. Lucy could tell her fiery friend had rehearsed how to say this since he couldn't leak any details. "And two. It will take at least a year to complete…" he stated firmly, though he seemed really upset by it. "Two at the max." he added, to the blonde's dismay.

Lucy stared at him with a look of total shock. "Two years? You're gonna go on a quest for two years?! That's crazy, Natsu!" shrieked the blonde, throwing her hands up. "What the hell are you gonna do for two years?"

"I told you, I can't—"

"Better yet, what the hell am I—"

"Lucy, please—"

"One day you tell me you love me and now you're just gonna up and lea—"

"Lucy. Stop." Ordered the fire mage, gripping her flailing wrists and looking at her in earnest.

Lucy caught her words just as they were escaping her mouth, staring in shock into her beloved's eyes. After what felt like an hour, she could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't know whether to be angry or happy for you. Normally, I'd jump at the chance to see you do something so exciting and dangerous since you love doing that so much, but now… after everything…I don't know…I'm terrified…" she added with a sob. "I don't want you to go…"

"I have to, Lucy. This is a special request from the Ten Wizard Saints. You know, the strongest wizards in Fiore?"

"Yeah…I get it…" she huffed. "Still, I can't help but be a little selfish in this situation, Natsu…"

"Why? You've always been cool with stuff like this—"

"That was before I gave my heart to you, idiot." She added, defeated. She let her hands fall to his chest with a sigh, unable to stop the tears building up.

Natsu was at a loss for words until he heard the blonde mumble something. "What was that?"

"Let me go with you."

"What—"

"You heard me, Natsu. I can't just sit and do nothing."

"It's not that simple, Lucy. I can only choose one partner."

"Sounds simple enough to me. Choose me."

"You don't even know what the quest is about. Don't make such rash decisions—"

"Coming from the guy that took on a year-long quest the day after he gets a girlfriend—"

Natsu let out a groan mixed with sadness and frustration. "Look, I haven't decided who I want to choose as my partner. But there is a very good explanation as to why I took the quest." He added before the blonde could protest.

"I'm listening…" blushed the blonde, knowing when she should just shut up.

"The reward is thirty million jewels." Natsu said as he looked away nervously.

"THIRTY MILLION?!" shouted the blonde, scaring a few birds resting in the tree above them.

_That's like…eight years of rent._

"Yeah…" mumbled the fire mage, blushing and hiding in his scarf.

"Wait…Natsu." Lucy started softly. "That's _a lot_ of money. What are you…?"

Natsu blushed even more, his ears turning a rare shade of red as his cheeks followed.

Lucy sighed and smiled. "Natsu…" she cooed.

"What?"

"What are you planning?" she sang.

"N-Nothing…I just…I get hungry, okay?" he fidgeted, breaking a sweat in his light attire.

Lucy giggled and nuzzled into the boy's chest. "You know, you can't hide this from me forever. You may get to go off on a quest for a year or so, but when you get back…" she bit her lip and traced her finger up his exposed chest.

Natsu smiled then grinned his big goofy grin. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see, huh?"

"Okay. I'll wait."

_I'd wait an eternity if it meant I could spend it with you._

* * *

**Author's Note: DISCLAIMER:** This part has a direct reference to Episode 56 of Fairy Tail Series 2 "Gray versus Doriate". I do not own the dialogue and situation depicted in that scene.

* * *

Part 4: The Bond of Brothers

**Later that night at Lucy's apartment…**

Natsu's P.O.V.

Natsu had been staring up at the ceiling for what felt like hours. He was confused and didn't really know what to think about what happened earlier. He really thought that if he told Lucy about the quest that she would leave him on the spot. After all, if she knew how dangerous it really was….

Natsu yawned and turned his head on the fluffy pillow to get a look at the clock. _11:30 p.m_. For some reason it felt much later than that. After he and Lucy had their conversation about the mission, things had really turned around. Instead of being furious with him, Lucy spent the whole day with the fire mage without even mentioning it again. _Girls are so confusing_, Natsu thought to himself as he peered over at the sleeping beauty curled up against him. She was sound asleep and clutching the crook of Natsu's neck with her head on his bare chest. _What a strange turn of events. _Somehow they ended up at her apartment after going out to dinner with Gray and Juvia at a fancy restaurant. Luckily, Natsu had made a hefty amount of jewels from his previous quest and was able to pay for his and Lucy's meal without any issues. Afterwards, the blonde was a bit tipsy from the wine, although Gray and Juvia had drank most of it. _Those two._

_Thank Mavis they were finally getting closer._

If someone asked a Fairy Tail guild member about Gray and Natsu, chances are the first thing out of their mouth would be "They're always butting heads. They must hate each other."

The first part was true, but it wasn't because Natsu hated the ice mage. He respected Gray as much as he respects Gildarts, one of the strongest mages in the guild. The fire mage liked to think that he and Gray were friends, but somehow that just didn't sum up their relationship.

They were more like _brothers_. On the outside, the boys were constantly fighting and competing against each other. But Natsu knew they were able to work together and accomplish anything if they did the best they could.

It was just like that time at Sun Village.

* * *

"_Natsu! Everyone, run!"_

_Natsu heard Gray's voice from behind as he whirled around, putting the frozen mountain of flames to his back as he searched for the source of the cry. _

"_Gray! What the—"_

_A bird the size of a house was chasing the ice mage, with Happy and Charla trailing close behind him. Natsu gasped when he noticed the bird had only one eye and had gigantic fangs jutting out in all directions. Lucy, Wendy, and Flare gasped in pure terror as the monster raced towards them._

_It was after them. It looked pretty damn hungry, too._

"_Gray! Why don't you fight that thing?!" the fire mage shouted, running towards his friends in grave danger._

"_This isn't a good time for me to be wasting magic, idiot!" Gray sped up, running towards his comrade at full speed. "I think I can melt this ice and save the village!"_

"_What? Are you sure?" an astonished Natsu answered quickly._

"_I'm not sure…but I'll try! I'll do it!"_

"_All right!" cheered Natsu, getting closer to Gray with each step. "I'll take care of the bird, you do something about this ice!" He was just a few steps away now. "That mountain over there is the Eternal Flame. Melt it, and we can save this village and all of its people!"_

"_Roger!" they pasted each other, running in opposite directions towards their mission._

_The smacked hands reassuring each other._

_(Shouting at the same time)_

"_I'm counting on you, Natsu!"_

"_I'm counting on you, Gray!"_

* * *

_Maybe Lucy thought that if she were extra nice to me, I would consider taking her as my partner for this quest._ Natsu shook his head, smiling gently. Looking down at her one last time, Natsu placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Lucy hummed in her sleep and pressed her body against his, loosening her grip on his neck in the process. _Sorry, Lucy, but it's too dangerous_.

The boy slowly got up from the bed, taking careful measures not to disturb Lucy as he did. When he finally got up, the blonde latched herself around a body pillow that the fire mage strategically placed in his wake.

Natsu couldn't stop the blush, or the tears building up. He knew how much his decision would hurt her. He knew that they were finally starting to warm up to each other after years of secretly liking each other. He _knew_ all of that.

_But it would all be worth it in the end_, he thought to himself.

He found his scarf laying on a chair in the corner of Lucy's room. He took it and stared down at it, the light from the moon shimmering against the soft cloth. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he silently bid farewell to his only keepsake from his father. He folded it up neatly, and placed it on the pillow his head once occupied. He froze, hovered over the bed, tears streaming down his neck and falling to the floor after reaching his bare chest.

"I love you, Lucy…" he whispered to the sleeping blonde. "and when I return…"

He placed his fist over his heart and his other hand on her forehead. "I swear I'm going to make you mine and mine alone."

He knelt over as he kissed her forehead in the place where his hand was.

"_Wait for me_." Natsu whispered into the blonde's ear before he retreated to find his clothes.

Getting dressed, the fire mage left without another word. His destination was clear. His decision was made.

Natsu hurried out the door and walked towards Gray's house in the still of the night.

All was quiet.

Lucy laid quietly in her bed, eyes still closed. Her eyelids didn't stop the tears from escaping, and her ears certainly didn't block out the words of her beloved. After a long, silent moment, the blonde exploded into sobs as she gripped Natsu's scarf in both hands, unsure of whether she would ever see him again.

* * *

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, GUYS! MORE TO COME SOON! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Inclement Weather

**Author's** **Note**: BACK TO THE FUTURE! ….No, seriously, back to Lucy and Gray in the train. For you Lit nerds, this part of the story is the Rising Action ;) I know I've been throwing a TON of back story at you guys, and I hope you're enjoying it, because we've got just a bit more here and there.

**Side** **Note**: (BEFORE YOU GUYS ACCUSE ME OF WRITING OOC) When you read the part about Fairy Tail's guild members, please keep the following things in mind:

-Natsu has been gone for five years on the quest. Remember that Gray returned from the quest about a year ago. A lot of the guildies don't trust Gray anymore because he 'abandoned his nakama (friend)'.

-Lucy left FT because she couldn't handle the stress of waiting for Natsu to return any longer.

-Since Natsu left, there has been a massive strife for power in the guild among its weaker members (Wendy and Happy, in particular. You'll see what I mean.)

Anyways, here we are. Chapter 5. Enjoy! There will be a 'Part 2' uploaded shortly after this one. (Currently editing as we speak.)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Inclement Weather**

**Just outside of Magnolia Station… **

Lucy's P.O.V.

Lucy could see the town she adored so much in the distance. _Magnolia. Oh, how I've missed you._

It had been a long time since she had seen the quant establishment she once resided in_. Too long_. In fact, she was a bit excited to be back in the town, even under the circumstances of her arrival. _Yes, let's not forget why we're here, Lucy. _The blonde mage silently scolded herself and gathered her belongings from the seat she was occupying. She glanced over at the boy in front of her who was sound asleep, clearly exhausted from his 'constant work'. Lucy was still unsure of how to feel about his confession to her, and it showed in her demeanor.

"Get up." She growled indifferently as she kicked Gray's shin.

"Wha—huh?" mumbled Gray, startled. He jolted awake from his slumber and took in his surroundings. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"Not long." Shrugged Lucy, annoyed. _Just about an hour. _"We're here. Get your shit and let's go." She was already opening the privacy door to their booth when the train was screeching to a halt. The other passengers slowly gathered there things and started shuffling around the cabin.

"So pushy…" mumbled the ice mage as he stretched and untied the scarf from his waist, flinging it around his neck. "You could have been a bit more _polite_, ya know." He grimaced as he dragged his overnight bag out of the booth and followed behind the determined blonde.

"I'll keep that in mind next time, Princess." She scoffed. "Besides, you know I'm in a hurry." She exited the train with a quick nod to the doorman who smiled back politely. Gray walked past without so much as a glance to the gentleman, who sweat dropped yet again.

"Whatever. The guild will still be there even if we take our time." Protested Gray, jumping from the steps to try and catch up to the blonde. "Come on, Lucy…don't you want to sightsee just a bit? You haven't been here in a while—"

Lucy turned on her heel, causing Gray to bump into her outstretched hand acting as a barrier between them. "Do me a favor. Focus on what's important right now, okay? We don't have time to frolic through Memory Lane." She added crossly.

Gray removed her hand with a gentle push of his and walked past her with a nod. "So much for a warm reunion…" he grumbled.

Lucy sighed and turned around, heading towards the exit of the station. It was close to sun set, and the building they now occupied was fairly empty. She fumbled in her pockets and found her ticket and a few pieces of scrap paper wadded into a ball. She tossed them in the trash on her way out the door and stepped into the outside air. _Magnolia hadn't changed a bit_. The cobblestone paths winding in between shops and merchant stands snaked throughout the plaza and flowed out towards the town's edge. The main road was occupied by people finishing up their daily routines and horse-drawn carriages rumbled lazily through the street. Lucy couldn't stop the flood of emotions entering her body as she envisioned a fiery haired boy gallivanting through those same streets with his feline companion not so long ago. Her heart dropped. _Natsu…you can't be dead…can you? _The girl hastened her step when she noticed the carefree ice mage strolling ahead of her. _Right. Focus. _She reminded herself. _We can deal with that later._

"So…about what you were saying earlier…" pried the blonde girl, peering over at Gray as he tugged on his scarf to reveal his mouth. _It wasn't even cold, why the hell are you even wearing that thing like it's fifty below?_

"Change your mind about the sightseeing?" asked the dark-haired boy jubilantly.

"No." huffed the blonde. She fixed her hair as a strand fell over her piercing eyes. "Are you sure you saw what you saw?" she questioned.

Gray sighed and looked at the ground as he shoved his hands into his pockets, annoyed. "Yes. I'm sure. Shall I run through it again?"

_You could say it twenty more times and I still wouldn't believe it._

"Sure. If you must." She insisted.

"Okay. Like I said before, Natsu and I had two separate jobs. My job was to infiltrate Serpentine, the most dangerous dark guild in Fiore, and keep tabs on a mage by the name of Osiris." He pressed. Lucy nodded in response, putting her hands behind her back as she trailed on next to him.

"Natsu had the dangerous job, since he insisted he could do a better job anyway…" scoffed Gray, though no amount of arrogance could hide the small smile on his face. "I was to relay information to him on the position of Osiris at any given time. That includes quests, which were almost always assassination missions." He added coldly. "Since I joined as a grunt, I was required to attend all of those missions with him as sort of an initiation." He raised his finger as he spoke. "The whole reason why Natsu was specifically chosen for this job was because of his Dragon Slayer magic. He can see and hear things far better than the average mage.

Also, he was the perfect man for the job. Osiris uses a certain type of fire magic called 'Hell's Bane'. The Wizard Saints knew all too well about Natsu's favorite snack." Now the smile was completely visible.

"So if your job was to gather information, then Natsu's job was to…" Lucy thought out loud.

"Decide the perfect time to attack." Finished Gray, raising his hand. "Don't interrupt." He added rudely.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. "Chill out, don't go on thinking that you can tell me what to do—"

"Can I finish?" Gray stopped in his tracks, eyeing the spirit mage angrily.

"Go on."

They continued walking aimlessly as the sun set behind them. Lights all around the town were starting to blink on, the hum of electric lacrima heard throughout the street.

"This wasn't just any sort of attack mission, though. Osiris had a bounty on his head." Gray explained.

"Thirty million Jewels" Lucy chimed, rolling her eyes.

Gray shot her a glance. "Right. The man was wanted for hundreds of murders of innocent people and for countless _failed_ assassination attempts of several high ranking officials in the Wizard Saints." He frowned. "Including Master Makarov."

"You intervened on that attempt, didn't you?" Lucy asked, eyeing the nasty scar on Gray's shoulder.

"Yeah. Rather, I 'went against orders' and caused Osiris to miss his chance to get Master…"

"How did you manage that?" the blonde asked, curious.

"I knocked out one of his henchmen that was supposed to corner him in an alley not too far from here." Gray looked off solemnly towards the guild, coming up on left.

_Creepy._

"At what point did you give Natsu the 'OK' to execute his part of the mission?" Lucy asked, looking down at the ground as a gentle breeze came across the road they were traversing.

"I didn't. Natsu acted on his own, as usual. Though, I gotta say, his timing wasn't all that bad…something just…went wrong." Sighed the ice mage.

"What went wrong?" Lucy asked, urging him to continue.

"I was partied up with Osiris and one of his top dog henchmen, who goes by the name of Erin. Guys in the guild called him 'End', not entirely sure why, though." Shrugged Gray. "I never understood half of their nicknames."

Anyway, we camped out at an abandoned town not too far from Hargeon. Our next assignment involved blackmailing the mayor there and we were going to infiltrate the estate he resides in the next morning. Earlier that day I had rendezvoused with Natsu to inform him of the plan…he didn't seem too bothered at the time, but I could tell something was up." Gray eyed the blonde coyly. "I guess he was a bit fond of that town."

Lucy blushed as she smacked his arm, though even she couldn't hide her smile. _At least he was still thinking about me._

"So what happened next?" Lucy pressed on, reaching the path that they would eventually take to enter the guild hall. Gray followed close by, though he wasn't as persistent as she was.

"When I met with him, I told Natsu that the next day would be the perfect time to strike. Since he knew the mayor personally, he could ask to hide somewhere in the estate and protect the mayor, catching Osiris off guard. The rest of the guild never came with him as back up, so it would essentially be two on two…plus the entirety of Hargeon's defense platoon." Gray added with a smirk. "It was the perfect ambush."

"So did the two of them take you, Natsu, and all of the guards out?" Lucy asked, astonished.

"We never even made it to Hargeon." Gray mumbled. "Osiris, Erin and I were going over plans for the next day when Natsu suddenly showed up out of nowhere."

"And?"

"The last thing I remember is Natsu shouting 'You guys picked the wrong mayor to screw with' and him clashing with Osiris. Natsu was already fully charged up," he moved his hands around in an odd, circular motion. "You know, with all the fire and lighting…"

Lucy wasn't amused. "Lightning Fire Dragon Mode. He harnesses the power of lightning he once took from Laxus and blends it with his own magic to make a fusion." Lucy eyed him suspiciously. "One of his strongest attack modes."

"Right…" breathed Gray. "I blacked out at that moment." He looked off at the town as lights were beginning to click on in all the houses. "When I woke up, I was alone. The camp we set up was still there, but Osiris and Erin where gone. I called out to them and got no response…"Gray trailed off. "I even shouted Natsu's name…"

"No response…" Lucy concluded.

Gray nodded solemnly.

"I found a note in the tent after I searched the whole campsite for any signs of 'em. It read 'Took care of that fire brat that attacked us. He got Osiris before I got him. The rest is up to you, Gray. –Erin'. That's when I knew that they were gone…that Natsu was…"

"How do you know he wasn't lying?"

"What?" blinked the ice mage.

"He could have easily gotten away. Natsu wouldn't be taken out that easily…" Lucy choked back tears. "He can't be…"

"Erin has an incredibly rare and dark form of magic. So rare that neither I nor anyone else but Osiris has seen him cast it. For all we know he could have easily taken Natsu—"

"But you _don't_ know, Gray. You _don't_. You blacked out and don't remember a _damn_ thing!" Lucy Shouted as she stood over the ice mage who had taken a seat next to her on a bench. "Natsu could still be—"

"I went back to Serpentine the _next _day." Gray cut her off, standing up and looking at her eye to eye. "Natsu _wasn't _there." He stepped forward, making Lucy step back awkwardly. He leaned forward with a menacing look clouding his eyes. "_Everyone_ in the guild confirmed Natsu _and_ Osiris's deaths. In fact," he stepped again. "I was banished from the guild for not following orders again, for allowing my '_superior_' to be taken out, and returning to the guild without completing the mission." He was inches from her face as he inhaled and exhaled heavily. "Not only that, but the Wizard Saints confirmed both deaths and informed Fairy Tail accordingly. They sent the reward money to the guild along with a note of apology for 'the death of a nakama' in _my name_." He choked up. "But I haven't returned to the guild to claim any of it. I haven't been back here at all…" He looked up at the guild hall, glistening in the night sky like the North Star. "Until now."

Lucy shook in utter fear until she noticed the shimmering liquid cascading across the boy's face. Her heart shattered into pieces as she put his story's pieces together in her mind. "So then…what have you been doing this past year?" she murmured. "Obviously not odd and end quests…"

Gray started shaking so bad that even the blonde noticed in the growing darkness around them. "I never stopped searching…" he whispered. "I never stopped blaming myself for what happened…" his voice faltered, putting his hand over his eyes and choking back a sob. "I never stopped, because if he were in _my_ position…" he locked eyes with the blonde as tears poured out of his eyes. "Natsu would have spent the rest of his life looking for me_, dead or alive_."

Lucy's own eyes filled with tears as she felt pure grief and regret towards her actions against the boy in front of her. She raised her hand and placed it on his shoulder. "G-Gray…I…I'm…" she whimpered. "I'm so sorr—"

He brushed her hand off of his shoulder and looked at her with a mixture of pain and anger. "You left the guild two years ago…a _year_ before he died…why?" he asked, almost pleaded.

"I couldn't handle the guild without him. It brought back too many memories…"she trailed off, staring at the guild hall. Before she could speak again, Gray broke in.

"Do you know how many times that flame-brain blabbered on about you, Lucy?" he sniffed, balling his fists. "You left because it hurt you…"he laughed and shook his head in disgust. "Natsu accepted this quest for you. He did everything for you." He wiped his eyes. "I hate to admit it, but I looked up to him. He was the one who encouraged me to keep trying even when I failed. I hated him for it, but I never asked him to stop." He added, smiling briefly before returning to Lucy's blank stare. "You gave up on him before you even gave him a chance."

Lucy gasped as she pushed Gray. "How dare you! I spent three long years waiting for you idiots to return from what was supposed to be a yearlong—"

"Natsu and I couldn't rush this quest. You know what happened when he acted out of impulse—"

"Do you know how it feels to be completely and utterly detached from the one that you love, Gray? Do you even consider how I felt—"

"Yes, I do know how it feels. I haven't seen Juvia since the night I left." He burned wholes into Lucy's face with his eyes. "Five years ago."

"What?" she stammered.

"Yeah. We're in the same boat on opposite ends." He added coldly, crossing his arms and eyeing the scarf wrapping tightly around his neck.

"So why did you accept Natsu's request to be his partner? It makes much more sense to just let me go instead." Huffed the blonde, pinching her nose to stifle the migraine growing in her head.

"We had similar goals and interests." Replied Gray, walking slowly towards the guild hall.

"What do you mean?" she cried, turning on a heel to walk with him.

There was an awful silence that engulfed the two mages as they walked towards the guild hall in the black of night. Lights were still on, signaling the pair that the halls were still occupied by their comrades. As they approached the door, Lucy stood in front of Gray, raising her hands to her sides to block his way. "Answer me." She huffed.

"Natsu saved every jewel he earned to buy you the most beautiful wedding ring he could find. If he couldn't find one 'worthy' enough for you, he would have one custom made with the earnings from the quest." Gray stated gingerly. He smiled as he added, "He also promised to split the reward money so that I could plan a huge wedding for Juvia."

Lucy blushed an immaculate shade of red. "A ring?" she whispered. _Wait a minute_. "But you and Juvia aren't engaged…" she pressed.

Gray shoved his hand into the pocket of his pants, retrieving a small black box. He held it up to the blonde who gasped, holding her hands up to her mouth. "Not yet." He winked.

Lucy processed the box and all of what she had heard that day. As she did, Gray leaned up against the front wall of the guild hall in silence, eyeing the box in his hand as he opened it and closed it repeatedly, smiling with a faint glint of tears still in his eyes. Lucy smiled as she noticed her friend acting weirdly. Then something clicked in her mind. "Gray…" she stated quietly.

"Hmm?"

"You said Natsu 'made you promise' something earlier…What was it?"

Gray chuckled for a moment, then more tears built up in his eyes. "That if either of us died or got seriously injured during the quest, we would vow carry out our mission outside of the S-class quest." He grunted.

"Mission?" she cocked her head to the side.

Gray blushed and looked away. "To propose to their respected loved one and protect the others girl until they got back."

Lucy sighed. "Well, I don't need protection…" she sat down on the opposite side of the door from Gray. "But congrats on your new happiness." She added sarcastically with a wave of her hand.

Gray shook his head as he pocketed the ring and looked over at her. "We're going to find him, Lucy." He walked over to the blonde who was eyeing him curiously. He stretched out his hand to help her up. She took it with a groan, but was cut short when their eyes met. "I swear to never give up on him if you don't." he stated warmly.

Lucy smiled, and took his hand once more to shake it, sealing the bond. "I swear." She answered whole-heartedly. Gray nodded, smiling. He looked happy. Happier than ever before. "I'm sorry for the way I acted before." She added. Gray didn't stop smiling, which assured her that she was forgiven.

Their hands dropped and they both looked towards the guild's big oak doors.

"Shall we go in?" Lucy breathed out, looking at her partner who shot her a reassuring glance. He nodded.

"Better late than never…" Gray sighed as he pushed open the door, letting out the intense light of the guild hall inside. He stepped inside, the blonde following close behind. With the door open ajar, the sounds of people talking and laughing leaked through the crack. As it shut, silence fell upon the hall and the town of Magnolia. Like the calm before the storm, silence is often followed by staggering strikes of lightning and raging winds.

The storm was only just beginning.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed part 1 of chapter 5! Be sure to leave a quick review if you loved/hated it, I'm always eager to hear what you think of it! As always, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!


	6. Eye of The Storm

**Author's** **Note**: Chapter 5 Part 2, guys! I decided it would be best to break up these two parts of a whole simply because there was a lot to process from last chapter. I didn't want to overload you all with information about the quest (Since there is still so much to talk about with it). Anyway, that stuff I said last time in the A/N still applies in this part of the chapter, and I hope that you guys will keep an open mind about these characters and how they've 'changed'.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail, but if I did, you would know because I would turn this story into a full-fledged arc. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Inclement Weather**

**Part 2: The Eye of the Storm**

Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

Normal P.O.V.

The door slammed shut as if someone had purposely done it to gain everyone's attention. Gray and Lucy stood side by side at the wide entrance of the guild hall, all eyes on them as everyone in the hall had fallen to an unbearable silence. Gray scanned the crowd of people he once called friends for one particular face while Lucy nervously scraped her foot against the ground, looking down, not entirely sure of what to say.

"Lucy…?" a voice in the crowd met the ears of the bewildered blonde. Lucy looked up and searched for the source of the voice as the crowd dispersed, revealing a tall and slender blunette mage standing firmly next to the table she was sat at moments before. Eyes were shifting back and forth between the door and Wendy as she walked confidently towards the two mages.

"Wendy…? Is that you?" Lucy exclaimed, staring at the refined teen girl in front of her.

Wendy broke her pace into a run as she flung her arms around the blonde, crying out in joy as she did so. "By Mavis, it really is you! I'm sorry I didn't notice faster!" she apologized quickly with a short bow. She beamed at the nervous looking blonde before her. "How have you been?" she chirped.

"Well, I'm alive and well…" she smiled weakly, her eyes shifting around the room as people started approaching them, chattering and smiling as excitement filled the hall once more.

"Lucy! It's been so long!" chimed Mirajane as she ran up to the blonde and hugged her tightly.

"Mira! Still as strong as ever, I see!" Lucy laughed as the silver-haired barmaid unlatched herself from the blonde. Mira flashed her girly smile with a tint of blush invading her cheeks as she nodded.

"Lu-channnnnn!"

Lucy's ears pricked up. She knew that voice.

"Levy?!" the blonde gasped as another blunette approached her, followed by two young boys whom Lucy had never seen before.

Levy was taller than Lucy remembered. They both laughed and smiled whole-heartedly as they embraced, the two awkward boy children standing behind the blunette feebly.

"Oh! That's right! You haven't met the kids yet! Boys!" she shouted. The children instantly reacted. "Front and center!" she ordered, a sly smile covering her face.

"Kids?! I thought you were only expecting one child, Levy-chan?!" The blonde peered over at the adorable children being squished by their mother's hands on their heads.

"_Twins_" she winked. "Gajeel and I can keep a secret." She added with a giggle.

"You sly dog, you." Lucy cooed, eyeing the children sweetly. They were currently looking at each other nervously, twiddling their fingers in anticipation. "Where's their father? I've got a bone to pick with him." She teased.

"Out on a job. He should be back tomorrow!" she sang. "Only it can't come soon enough, these boys are itching to play with Papa, right, guys?" she added.

"Right!" they chimed, raising their fists, giggling just like their father does. "Gehehe" in unison.

"You still haven't introduced me to these fine young gentlemen…" Lucy knelt down to their level.

"Oh, yeah!" Levy raised her hand to scratch behind her neck. "Lucy," she patted the boy's head on the left. "This is Gavin."

Gavin smiled sweetly at Lucy as he outstretched his hand. "Mama told us all about you, Lu-chan." He blushed cutely as Lucy shook his little hand politely.

"Gavin, you must address her as Lucy. You've only just met!" Levy instructed. Gavin nodded and apologized quickly.

"It's quite alright, Gavin. I'm sure we'll make excellent friends!" Lucy reassured the boy as he clung to his mother, blushing uncontrollably. Lucy eyed the other boy who was still looking off nervously at the blonde in anticipation. "And who might you be?" she cocked her head to the side curiously.

The boy raised his head and spoke nonchalantly. "I'm Levitt." He crossed his arms. "The pleasure is all yours." He added coolly.

"I see Levitt here takes after his _father_…" Lucy looked at Levy, annoyed. Levy laughed nervously. "You can't blame him. Gajeel has always had a way with words." She patted Levitt's head.

"Well, you certainly have some wonderful looking children, Levy-chan." She added sweetly. Both boys blushed, Gavin smiling with a wolfish grin, and Levitt looking away as the blush filled his cheeks, arms still crossed.

"I hate to break up your reunion…" a menacing voice erupted from the crowd of mages surrounding Lucy and Levy. A path was cleared as scarlet hair approached, just barely visible in the parting crowd. "…But I believe Lucy deserves a warm welcome from me, as well."

Erza pushed through the crowd effortlessly until she was in front of Lucy.

Lucy could hardly hold back the tears as the scarlet haired warrior smiled warmly at her.

"Erza…my goodness, you're as beautiful as ever…" Lucy hugged Erza just as the red head was opening her arms. It was rare to see Erza out of her usual armor, yet she was sporting a red hoodie with black sweat pants and bunny slippers. Titania blushed a deep shade of red that matched her hair as she patted Lucy's back affectionately. "I could say the same to you, I suppose." She laughed gently.

Lucy broke away from the hug and looked around at all the familiar faces; Elfman was standing tall behind the equally tall Evergreen, his hands wrapped around the waist of the brunette. Mira stood, blushing and crying with her hands covering her mouth, though a smile was prevalent on her flawless face. Levy was wrestling with her boys, Gavin struggling to cling to her shoulders, and Levitt in a tight head lock from his mother. Wendy stood with her hand on her hip, looking back at Lucy with the confidence and composure she always saw in Erza. "Everyone," Lucy finally spoke. "It's so wonderful to see you all again." A tear rolled down her cheek. "As much as I'd love to say I'm happy to be back, I'm sure you're all aware of why I'm here…" All eyes fell on her again.

Gray, who was never much for warm welcomes, had retreated to a dark corner in the guild and was leaning up against a pillar, listening intently to everyone talking. Thankfully, he hadn't been noticed too much, since he wasn't quite ready to come out and chat. Besides, he still hadn't seen _her_.

His cover didn't last for long, however.

"Gray? What the hell are you doing here?" Cana had found him, even in her inebriated state. She raised her glass in his direction as she shot a judgmental look at him, sloshing sake all over the table she was sat at.

Gasps and cries escaped the group as they all turned in the direction of the ice mage, who was now standing straight, in utter shock that he'd been called out already.

Voices echoed throughout the hall.

"Gray? What's he doing here?"

"That bastard came back for the money, didn't he? So greedy…"

"…Utterly unbelievable that he'd even consider showing up after what happened…"

"Mama, he's the one that let Natsu-kun die, right?"

"Gavin. Levitt. Get behind me…"

Gray mentally crumbled under the pressure of the wizards berating him. Cana, who had gotten up from her seat after a drawn out battle with the chair, stumbled towards Gray, eyeing him angrily and still sloshing alcohol all over the floor. "You've got some nerve comin' here, ya' bastard…" she stood tall in front of Gray, who was slouching back in fear.

"How come you let him die, Gray?" Cana pushed him, angrily staring holes into his face. The voices turned to shouts as the crowd moved towards him and Cana, leaving Lucy staring dumbfounded in the direction of traffic.

"Where's Natsu, Gray?"

"You call yourself a Fairy Tail wizard?"

"A real man would never leave his nakama in the fray like that—"

"You think we're just gonna let you waltz back in here like you own the place?"

"Let's tie him down!"

"Yeah!"

The mob tossed Gray onto a table as ropes began to bind him to the hard surface. Gray's eyes shot around the room in fear, but he didn't move a muscle. Somehow, he was okay with this happening. Somehow, he thought he deserved it.

The table was pushed upright as the crowd gathered around the horrid scene, tossing trash and alcohol at the helpless boy. Some of the men even took strikes at the defenseless boy, fists colliding with his chest and face.

"Stop!" cried Lucy, yanking on the shoulders of the people surrounding her partner, trying to reach him. "You're hurting him!" she pleaded.

Blood poured from Gray's nose as the punches continued to land on his exposed body.

"That's enough!" she yelled, finally breaking through the crowd. Her hands had acted on impulse and were now holding her weapons; Leo's golden key in one hand, and her whip in the other, sparking and crackling as the magic poured through one end and out the other.

"You want to hurt him?! You'll have to go through me!" shouted the blonde. A doorbell sounded in the distance as Loki materialized in front of Lucy, already powered up in an attack stance.

"What kind of guild attacks their own kind?" snarled Loki, his hair starting to spread out in a wild mane.

Two more bells chimed as Sagittarius and Taurus appeared before the crowd. "We will not allow you to harm Lucy or the ice boy, as-it-were, moshi-moshi." Huffed the centaur, aiming an arrow into the crowd.

"You best be mooovin' before you hurt this nice body, y'all!" roared the muscular cow, stomping his feet and drawing his battle axe, slamming it down on the floor with a loud clang.

"Punishment time already, Himei?" Virgo chimed in, sliding a finger down Gray's bruised chest, who shivered in response.

"Virgo?! When did you get here? I didn't summon you." Stammered the blonde. The spirit maid bowed and shot the blonde her signature blank stare. "I summoned myself. Loki told me that Gray was tied up." She stated plainly. She took one look at Gray who stared back in horror. Virgo tilted her head to the side as she noticed all the wizard's blank looks staring back at here. "Himei, are you punishing Gray to please all your friends?" she asked, a tint of blush staining her pale skin.

"What?! Hell no—" Lucy shouted. "Virgo, Fairy Tail has turned against Gray because they think it's his fault Natsu…disappeared." She added, still unsure of how to talk about the situation. "Will you help me protect him?" she asked softly.

"I will do my best for you, Himei. If you promise to punish me afterwards…" she readied herself by placing her hands in front of her, fists balled up.

The guildies shook their heads in confusion.

"Lucy, since when can you summon more than two spirits?" asked Erza, coming forward to address her friend directly.

"I haven't been sitting quietly waiting for Natsu to return these past five years." She stated bravely. "And it seems neither have any of you." She addressed the crowd in front of her.

Erza turned and looked at the guild members proudly. "They're all driven to make themselves better wizards." She eyed Wendy directly, who blushed and looked down with a smile. "Some of us have taken the initiative to fill the void our former Dragon Slayer left behind." She shot a dark glance at Gray, who was coughing rather loudly, blood dripping from his opened wound on his shoulder. "A void that you created when you left our comrade behind!" she requipped a longsword into her right hand, stepping towards Gray when she was cut off by Lucy.

"Stop! None of this is his fault!" she pleaded. Erza eyed the blonde suspiciously, her face softening.

"Lucy, you've always had a kind heart. Even when people are clearly guilty for their selfish actions, you stand up for them. However," she placed a hand on the blondes shoulder causing the girl to startle. "This man is responsible for the death of your Beloved. Our Natsu was killed after completing the quest." She raised her sword towards Gray, making his eyes flash with fear. "He gets to walk away virtually unscathed and take the reward they both worked equally hard to obtain. He doesn't deserve to be here and is a coward for showing up a year after the Saints confirmed the quest's completion."

"That's right! A _man _would take responsibility for his actions!" shouted Elfman, who was encouraged by a blushing Evergreen.

"This isn't about taking responsibility." Pleaded Lucy, pushing Erza back. Erza flared up with rage towards the blonde, and as her hand twitched with the sword's lust for revenge, Loki disarmed the scarlet warrior.

Erza gasped as the sword clanged on the ground, disappearing with a shimmer of light and dissipation of magical particles. Loki stood between the two girls, one hand clenching the wrist of Titania, the other pushing Lucy back.

"Lay a hand on my Master and I'll send you to a place where Revenge and Rage are one in the same." Loki growled, his hair flaring up around his glaring eyes and menacing face.

Erza stared in shock at the spirit before her. "Fine." She yanked back her hand. "You have five minutes to plead your case." She glared at Gray.

"I have nothing to say to you or anyone else in this room." Gray winced in pain. Lucy rushed to his side and summoned Cancer to cut away the bindings holding him up. As the crab disappeared, the ice mage collapsed in the blonde's outstretched arms, barely able to stand. He addressed the mob directly. "I need to talk to Master Makarov." He stated boldly, leaning against Lucy as she held him steady.

"You have no right—"started Erza.

"I don't give a _fuck_ about what you think is right!" shouted Gray, standing on his own, blood pouring from his hand that was covering his wound. "You want to place blame on me for Natsu's death?" Gasps and glares aimed at him from the crowd. "Lucy and I have reason to believe that Natsu isn't dead."

Silence.

Erza took a step back as she eyed the man in shock. "You what?" she whispered.

"That's right!" declared Lucy, stepping in front of Gray, looking into the crowd of wizards who were currently murmuring about the event unfolding before them. "_Tell them_, Gray." She peered over at the ice mage.

"The council may have confirmed the deaths of both Osiris and Natsu, but they never _found_ Natsu's body." He began, lifting himself onto the table he was cut down from. He talked over the crowd so that everyone in the back might hear him, too. "When I was under cover, I worked closely with Osiris and his strongest ally; Erin. No one knows much about him, except that he uses an unbelievably powerful type of magic."

Close to the end of our mission, Natsu and I formulated a plan to ambush the target at the Hargeon Estate. The plan was _flawless_; I would lure both Osiris and Erin into the estate while Natsu hide inside, waiting to strike. He would inform the mayor of the assassination attempt and urge him to assemble the town's militia outside of the property. When the time was right, Natsu would engage Osiris and the militia would strike." Gray explained, looking all around the room. He took a deep breath.

"Our main priority was to take down Osiris." Stated Gray. "Natsu jumped the gun and attacked us before we even left our campsite just outside of the port town. As Natsu was clashing with Osiris…" Gray looked down, balling his fists. "I blacked out."

"So you couldn't do anything to protect him, could you…?" muttered Erza, crossing her arms. Wendy stepped out of the crowd and approached Gray. Without a word, she used her healing magic to seal Gray's wound in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you…" Wendy bowed, turning to stand next to Erza. "And no…" he addressed Titania directly. "I woke up after everything went down. All that was left was this note." He tossed a tightly folded piece of paper to the scarlet haired girl who snatched it out of the air easily. She unfolded it and read it aloud for everyone to hear.

"_Took care of that fire brat that attacked us. He got Osiris before I got him. The rest is up to you, Gray. –Erin_" stated Erza loud and clear.

The guild hall was still silent when the _unthinkable _happened.

Thunder struck outside of the guild doors as the heavy oak barriers flung open at an alarming rate. There, standing in the darkness of the night, was Laxus and a short, old man.

"Master…" Gray breathed.

"Laxus, are you _positive_?" Makarov barked.

"_One hundred_ percent." Laxus nodded. "He said 'Erin', gramps." They both stepped into the large building and pushed their way through the crowd. Lucy's spirits disappeared one by one, the blonde's magic finally depleting.

The crowd surrounding the scene dispersed as the guild master made way his towards the two teens. Finally making it through the crowd, he peered up at the blonde, smiling whole-heartedly. "Welcome back, Lucy. You look _beautiful_, as usual."

Lucy felt flattered and a bit creeped out. "Thank you, Master, but I'm not sure if I'll be—"

"Nonsense, child. In my mind, you never left." He winked at her.

Tears slowly flooded the girl's eyes as she raised her right hand over her mouth.

"Now, now. What happened to your guild mark?" Master peered at the blonde's hand curiously.

It was blank.

With a wave of his hand, and a smile that could light up the night sky, Makarov restored her Fairy Tail mark to the way it was two years ago. The pink fairy materialized slowly on her hand as tears leaked between her fingers and down her wrist.

"There. Good as new." Master hummed.

Lucy broke down on the table she was once standing so proudly on. _Two years I was gone. He fixed it as if it were just a few moments…_

"Gray." Makarov eyed the boy with sincere eyes. "Good to see you, lad. But I'm curious. Did you say the name 'Erin' moments ago?"

Gray stared at the old man with hopeful eyes. "Yeah… do you know of him?"

"All of the Wizard Saints do." He grinned from ear to ear. "That man is noted as one of the most dangerous dark wizards of our time."

"Master, not to sound rude, but why are you _grinning_?" Erza questioned nervously.

"Gray, did you meet this Erin character?" asked Makarov, holding a gentle hand up to Titania who froze and silenced herself.

"Yeah…he and I worked together with Osiris in Serpentine for about a year. I was forced to attend multiple missions with them as part of initiation." He went on cautiously.

"You never saw him cast any magic, did you?" added the old man.

"N-No…" mumbled Gray. "So what?"

"Then it _really_ is him…" Master nodded, scratching his beard and smiling as he looked around the crowd of confused wizards.

"What are you going on about, gramps?" Huffed Laxus, leaning against a pillar outside of the crowd, annoyed and irritable as usual.

"Gray here has just confirmed my suspicions, Laxus."

Laxus choked on his breath and eyed the old man in disbelief.

"Then that dumbass flame head is still—"

"He very well could be, boy…" Makarov nodded.

Lucy stared at the guild master with eyes full of hope. "Master, do you know something about Natsu? Please, if you do, tell—"

"Calm yourself, young one." He said gently. "Erza. Wendy." The girls stood up straight abruptly.

"Hai" they both answered.

"Tend to Lucy while Gray and I have a little discussion." Makarov spoke clearly but softly.

"Everyone else. You should be ashamed of yourselves about how you acted towards this young man." He raised his hand towards the ice mage. "Gray is not at fault here. In fact, he is the key to unraveling this mystery." He looked up the boy who was standing rather awkwardly as everyone laid eyes on him in disbelief.

"By the way, I never got a chance to thank you for before…" Makarov added softly, addressing Gray in a low tone only he could hear.

"Don't mention it. I may have been following their orders for a while, but I will always be loyal to Fairy Tail first. Above all else." He rested his hand over his guild crest displayed across his bare chest. "Family comes first." He added with a slight grin.

"I never doubted your loyalty, young lad." Grinned the old man. "Now, come with me to my office, we have much to discuss." He added softly.

"Yes, we certainly do." Gray added coldly, eyeing all of his friends around him. Some were still staring at him in complete disbelief, and others had been brought to tears by their master's words. "One of these days I'll have to set the record straight…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

**Now the moment you've all been waiting for…**

* * *

**Somewhere in Fiore…**

Present Day.

Natsu's P.O.V.

* * *

_They were moving me again. _

_It's been more frequent than usual…_

The dark bag covering the fire mage's face shrouded the smirk growing on his lips.

_Whatever…I don't mind. As long as I don't have to see her again. At least…not __**that**__ 'her'._

"Pick up your feet, scum!" grunted a voice next to Natsu's ear. A sharp knee collided with his ribs, causing the boy to collapse in a heap on the cold, damp ground. Natsu gasped for air as he coughed up blood, spitting it into the bag that still covered his head.

"Dammit! Hit me like that again, coward! See where it gets ya!" shouted the Dragon Slayer.

"Shut up! No one told you to speak!" another voice from behind. "Now get up and get moving! End doesn't like when we're late!" the voice animated into a body and grabbed Natsu by his hair.

But the Fire Dragon had had enough. Though his hands were cuffed, his head and feet would have to do.

"You idiots! No one can tame a dragon!" he boasted, whirling around and biting the hand through the dark cloth shielding his vision. Blood spurted from the bite mark and a groan escaped the throat of the figure.

"That does it! You're dead meat, shithead!" the voice from before echoed to the right of Natsu.

Natsu was ready for it. When he'd hit the ground earlier, he'd landed on a sharp rock. _Sharp enough to break these stupid bindings._

Natsu took the punch to his cheek, taking careful measure to remember _exactly_ where the rock was. Using the force of the punch, he flailed onto the ground as hard as he could, aiming directly for the sharp rock.

The boy cried out in pain. The bindings had snapped from the piercing power of the rock, but the rock had cut into the small of his back, shooting a sharp pain up to his shoulders.

"Ha! You got him good, Terok!" the voice of the man who was bitten cheered to Natsu's left.

"Imbecile! Don't use my real name around any of the prisoners!" Terok scolded.

Natsu smirked. He slowly got to his feet, making sure not to show the two idiots in front of him his hands were free.

"You know, I'm not as afraid of your names as I am of your faces…" he shook, grinning under his cloth. _They're definitely gonna fall for it._

"Really? Well…"

_Footsteps._

"Get a good look!" the cloth disappeared as the darkness cleared from Natsu's eyes. He did well to hide his smirk with a look of pure 'terror'.

"Wow…you guys are uglier than Gray…" scoffed the fire dragon. "Scary…" he added.

"See, Terok? The boy's terrified!" the man was much larger than Natsu pictured. _More fat than muscle_, he thought to himself.

"Shut the hell up!" a fist collided with the cheek of the plump man. Then the smaller man's eyes met with the dragon's piercing look. "Had enough?" he sneered, approaching Natsu slowly and menacingly.

Natsu stared back unfazed. "Yeah…besides…" His fists lit up with hungry flames behind his back. "You ain't seen fear until it looks you dead in the eyes…" the smirk finally broke through his poker face.

Both thugs looked back in shock as the mage put his hands out in front of him. The fire erupting from his palms dripped to the ground and licked at the rocks scattered across the path they were walking on. Natsu's smirk grew into a grin as his whole body erupted with flames. "So guys…" his voice went from his usual cheerful tone to a low growl. "Where's this End guy you were talkin' about?"

Both grown men stammered and stuttered in fear. They looked at each other for a brief moment before they took off down the road screaming. Natsu continued to power up until sparks and flames engulfed his muscular body. "Hmph…I love it when they run…" he growled, walking slowly in their direction as the sky lit up with lighting and the forest was sparking in a sea of flame.

* * *

OH HELL YEAH! NATSU'S BACK, GUYS!

Did you like this chapter? GOOD!

Let's play a game! If this chapter receives 10 MORE reviews (Currently there are 2…that makes 12 total) by oohh…let's say… Thursday, May 7th, then I will upload TWO chapters that night. One chapter will be the next chapter in line, Chapter 6, and the other will be BONUS CONTEXT!

"Well what the hell is the bonus context about, Memphis?"

I'm glad you asked, reader!

If you take a look at the story description, you'll see that I noted 'brief sexual content' in the summary. That's because I've got some lemony stuff already written up just WAITING for you guys to review the hell out of this story!

"Who's it about, Memphis?"

You'll just have to REVIEW to find out! ;)

GOOD LUCK AND HAPPY CINCO DE MAYO!~


	7. Assassination and Insuborndination

Author's Note: TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY WHAAAATTTTT!?

Chapter 6, guys! Welcome to the climax of the story ;)

Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Assassination and Insubordination **

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall. Makarov's office.**

**Gray's P.O.V.**

* * *

Gray took a seat in the old chair positioned in front of the Master's desk. He watched the old man disappear behind the mountain of paperwork and clutter and reappear above it all as he took his own seat. The ice mage fidgeted in his seat as Makarov struggled to clear a space on his desk just so he could make eye contact with Gray.

"Please excuse the mess, Gray." Grunted the man as he moved the final stack of papers to the floor with a thud. "Even though you and Natsu haven't been around for a while, the guild still kept up with their destructive reputation." He huffed, leaning his face into his palm as his elbow met the dark wood of his desk. "Now that that's out of the way, tell me, son. How have you been?" he smiled.

Gray stood up and eyed the man intensely. "Horrible, thanks for asking." He paced around the office in silence as Master cleared his throat.

"Gray. Sit down, please. I don't want you distracted while we talk—"

"I didn't come here to make small talk, Master. I want to know what you know about Erin—"

"All in due time, my child." Makarov breathed calmly. Gray slammed back into his chair and eyed the man with a grimace.

"Natsu is still alive, aint he?" Gray muttered.

"He could be, lad." Nodded the man.

"Then why the hell aren't we—"

"This mage we spoke of moments ago…" Master stood up and walked slowly around his desk to stand in front of Gray. "Erin…" he added. "Do you know why he's called 'End'?"

"I don't know. I thought it was just a stupid nickname…"

"A nickname, it is, child. But an accurate nickname, nonetheless." He scolded the boy. "This man is dangerous, not just because he's a crooked double agent." He raised a hand as he spoke and paced in front of the boy. "But because he uses a dark form of Magic." He stopped inches from Gray. "Illusion magic."

"We've dealt with Illusion magic before, haven't we?" Gray stammered, remembering back to a certain dark guild participating in the Grand Magic Games.

"Yes, we certainly have. But," he pressed on. "Not this kind of Illusion magic." He ended, slowly starting to pace again.

"Erin 'End' Crossman…" Makarov breathed out. "Uses a magic unique to his nickname."

"So what?" blurted out the boy.

Makarov stared at Gray with the intensity of a beast. "End's Resolve. A type of Illusion magic that has the power to portray the deepest," he stepped forward. "darkest visions the afflicted can imagine. Anything from a natural catastrophe destroying an entire village…" he pressed on. "To displaying the death of someone extremely important to you."

Gray eyed the Master curiously. "That doesn't sound very strong…"

"On the contrary, boy. Though it may only be an illusion, it packs the same amount of punch as the real deal." Master preached, squinting slightly as he spoke. "The emotions you feel, the pain that consumes you…all of it is real, except for the vision itself."

Gray shivered slightly, imagining the scope of such power. "So then…you think that's how he beat Natsu?" he questioned.

"It's possible…" nodded Makarov.

"But that doesn't explain why I blacked out as soon as Natsu made his move." Gray scratched his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Along with End's Resolve, Erin has the power to knock out anyone he keeps eye contact with for too long." Master added.

Gray's eyes flashed. "So then…It wasn't just coincidence?"

* * *

**794\. Just outside of Hargeon.**

**Gray's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Tomorrow we're gonna rush that shitty Estate as fast as we can!" Osiris boasted, slamming his fist into his palm, his face slightly distorted behind the fire between them. The devilish man before him was built from the top down, and had scars across his exposed chest in every place except for where his guild crest was. The black cobra was coiled into a tight knot around a puke green gem that was cracking under the pressure of the serpent. Displayed on his left pectoral muscle, it glimmered in the ominous light of the fire. "Do you guys understand the plan?" Osiris turned towards Gray with a smirk. "Or shall I go over it again for you, dumbass?" he laughed devilishly.

Gray smirked as his arms crossed, looking back and forth between his temporary partners with determination and indifference. "I got it, Boss." He blurted out, catching the slim dark figure to the left of Osiris eyeing the ice mage suspiciously.

"You good, Erin?" Osiris barked.

Erin didn't blink or shift in his position. He'd been staring at Gray throughout their entire conversation. "Just perfect." He hissed, smirking with his crooked smile and demon teeth poking out between his lips.

"Hell yeah, I can't wait to see how much money this old fart has. I'm sure we'll be able to bathe in it afterwards—" Osiris laughed loudly before he was cut off by a familiar voice and vibrant light.

"You guys picked the wrong mayor to screw with!" shouted Natsu as sparks and flames collided with the face of Gray's temporary boss.

"N-Natsu! What are you—" Gray's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed to the ground, out cold.

* * *

**Present day.**

**Gray's P.O.V.**

* * *

Gray stood up, fists in a ball, an icy mist erupting from his body. "Now I understand…"

Master eyed him suspiciously. "Figured it out, have you? Well then," Makarov plopped up on his desk, his hands in his lap. "The floor is yours, child."

"Erin was never on our side to begin with." Gray started, pacing at an alarming rate will ice creeped up his wrists and forearms.

"Oh?" inquired the Master.

"You said he was a double agent. That makes sense now," Gray thought aloud. "That explains why he never followed orders without a fight, or didn't take kindly to any superiors from the guild." He stopped in his tracks. "He acted like me…"

"He 'acted' like you?" Makarov cocked his head to the side with a sly smile.

"If he really was a double agent, then he was doing exactly what I was doing," the ice mage slammed his fist into his palm. "He was after someone."

"Seems like our Erin friend had a more important role in the plot than we thought," Makarov nodded in approval. "Do you remember any occurrences where he'd disappear suddenly?"

"Now that you mention it, yes." Gray snapped his finger, turning towards the old man and pointing at him. "He disappeared just before your assassination mission."

"Then he must have an accomplice of the sorts…" Master rubbed at his chin, thinking aloud again.

"But who…?" Gray squinted as he ran his fingers through his hair, tugging slightly, in deep thought.

"It would have to be someone out to get Fairy Tail," Makarov concluded. "But we don't really have that many enemies nowadays." He grumbled.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Gray chuckled, eyeing his master with pride.

"In most cases, no. Not at all." Grinned the old man. His eyes fell to his bookcase as he clearly jumped back into his pool of thoughts. "But in this situation, we don't really have any clear options…"

Gray rattled his brain for any sort of clues. He mentally checked through a list of enemies the guild had encountered in the past. _Zeref_. Gray shook his head. He knew that man had no clear grudges towards the guild, regardless of how _evil_ he was. _No, this was a personal vendetta._ _Oracion_ _Seis_. Gray chuckled. _Those guys may be tough, but even they couldn't control someone like Erin. Raven Tail…_

Makarov's son, Ivan, ran a dark guild that was built entirely out of anti-Fairy Tail members. They entered the Grand Magic Games with the sole intent of wiping out the guild. During the games, their guild master had disguised himself as one of their members and fought with his son, Laxus. Although Laxus was able to break through the powerful illusion magic created by the dark wizards, they weren't necessarily taken out. They had been banned from the Games for three years and no one had heard from them since. _But that was five years ago…_

_Maybe…_

"Master…when was the last time you heard anything about Raven Tail…?" Gray finally spoke, waking the old man from his slumber.

"Raven Tail?" the man muttered. He chuckled. "You mean that sad excuse for a guild run by my dead beat son?"

Gray nodded, not laughing.

"I still keep tabs on him from time to time. You know, the basics. What type of people he lets join the guild, where he gets his materials, wherever he travels…"

_That's it._

"You keep track of where the man goes?" Gray blurted out.

"Yeah, though it isn't easy. One time I had our client follow him into a strip club. That was a challenge in itself—"

"Do you think you could ask your client about his travels?" Gray pleaded.

Master sweat dropped and scratched his head. "Probably. What are you getting at—"

"Raven Tail's behind this." Gray stormed out of the office. "I'm sure of it."

_**Slam.**_

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Guild's Infirmary…**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

* * *

Lucy rolled her travel bag up against a wall and latched the handle back into its slot. The bag clicked as she locked it into place and sighed.

The infirmary was small and had a few beds lined up along a single wall with chairs next to each of them. It was cramped, but comfortable. She had been in this room a few times in her life, sometimes as a patient and other times (More often than not) as a visitor. Natsu probably spent five days out of a week in here, and he never would stay the night. That's probably why he had to keep going back, Lucy thought to herself.

Her mind wandered to the pink-haired boy as it always did whenever she missed him. She envisioned his big goofy grin as he ran towards her, screaming "Yo, Lucy!" like he always did. Tears collected in her eyes. She missed him more than anything now. It was hard to keep the boy off her mind now that she knew he may still be alive out there. Somewhere.

"Lucy…" a knock on the door and a voice through the slim wood barrier broke Lucy's trance.

"Come in." she voiced, though it sounded weak and saddened.

_Not too far from where I currently stand, I guess…_

Wendy cracked open the door just a bit before she gasped slightly. Something small and blue had flown past her at an alarming speed.

"Lucccyyy!" cried Happy, tackling the blonde to the bed.

"Happy!" gasped Lucy, hugging the Exceed tightly and smiling as tears rolled down her cheeks.

_Seeing this cat only makes me think of him more…_

"It's been so long! How have you—" the cat trailed off, noticing the slight sobs coming from Lucy.

"I'm sorry…" Lucy whispered, wiping away tears even though they kept coming back. "It's been a long day…" she sighed, laying her head against the pillow.

Wendy closed the door behind her and walked quietly over to the chair next to Lucy's bed. She sat and eyed the blonde with worried eyes, before she asked gently, "Do you need anything?"

Lucy shook her head. "I'm just so glad to be around my friends again…It would have been much harder to deal with this alone…"she sniffed, turning her head and smiling weakly at the blunette dragon slayer.

"When did you find out…?" Wendy started. "You know, about Natsu…?"

"Just this morning." Lucy stared up at the ceiling. "Gray told me, actually. We had met at the train station in Barefoot. I was on my way here to see what I could do to find Natsu and…" she trailed off, putting her hand over her eyes. "I just hope he's still out there somewhere…"

Wendy looked at the ground as she fiddled with her hands in her lap. After a long moment of silence, she finally spoke. "People at the guild were mortified when they got the news about the quest's completion…" Lucy turned and looked over at Wendy, who was still fixated on the ground as she spoke. "A lot of us turned to the Saints in anger and mistrust since we just couldn't believe something so horrible could happen…" her hands started to shake a bit. "But some of us…" she looked over at Lucy with warm eyes. "Some of us kept the faith even when everything seemed to fall apart around us." She smiled. "When I read what the Saints sent to us, I didn't believe that Natsu had died during the quest. Sure, something happened to make him not return…" Wendy looked back down. "But Natsu was never the type to just give in. I wanted to be just like him." Wendy's voice filled with the confidence in her own words. "After he left on the quest, I went to Erza with a request I knew she could never refuse. I pleaded with her to train me." She stopped shaking.

Lucy stared at her once small and innocent friend. She certainly had gotten bigger in five years, but she didn't really notice until just now. Wendy had grown about four inches in height, and her hair was tied in a fish tail rather than two pig tails. She looked grown up.

"Erza accepted the moment I told her my reasoning." She went on. Wendy locked eyes with the blonde, smiling softly. "I wanted to get stronger to fill in the gaps Natsu and Gray had left. I mean," she shrugged. "Those two are incredibly strong. Arguably the strongest in the guild next to the S-class wizards like Erza, Gildarts, Mira, Laxus," she paused, and winked at the blonde. "And I." she added with a giggle.

"Wait—" Lucy sat up, disturbing a sleeping Happy on her chest. "You're an S-class wizard? Since when?" Lucy's jaw dropped. Happy yawned and blinked sleepy tears from his eyes.

"Erza and I trained day in and day out for the purpose of our guild maintaining its ranking amongst the other guilds in Fiore." She pressed. Then she stood up and fist pumped lightly. "Somebody had to step up. Besides," she looked down for a moment and spoke softly. "I was tired of being the weakest link."

"Wendy isn't the only one who got stronger." Happy piped up. He stood on Lucy's lap and bawled his fist in confidence. "I went back to Mirajane after Natsu left and continued to study Transformation Magic until I mastered the Intermediate level." He spoke proudly.

"What!? You can use Transformation Magic now?"

The cat flew over to Wendy and landed on the floor next to her. "Aye, sir!" he seemed to focus for just a moment before a cloud of pink smoke engulfed his small body. "Henshii!" (Transform)

There, standing before Lucy and Wendy, was _Natsu_, dressed in his usual attire.

"Yo, Lucy." He smiled his wolfish grin. "Long time no—"

Lucy sprang up from the bed and wrapped her arms around the 'not Natsu' and kissed his lips lovingly. She had already latched onto his neck before she came to her senses.

"KYAA!" She shouted, leaping away from the 'not boy' as a cloud of pink engulfed his 'not body'. "Shit! I'm so sorr—"

"What the hell was that?!" Happy stood shaking, his tail chattering like a skeleton. He looked up at Lucy in complete shock. Wendy also stared, jaw smacking the floor.

"Um…yeah, sorry, guys…" she rubbed the back of her neck. "I feel really light headed and stuff…" she laughed nervously and made herself fake cough. "I think I might be sick."

"Sick is putting it lightly!" shouted Happy. He had flown to the opposite side of the room where a sink sat below a small mirror. He was washing his mouth out with soap and coughing uncontrollably.

"NEVER." Gargled the cat as he spit out soap suds. "I'M NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN." He shuttered as he poured mouth wash down his throat.

Wendy laughed, covering her mouth and blushing dark.

Lucy's face filled with blush as steam erupted from her ears. "You sayin' I'm a bad kisser, cat!?" she shrieked.

"That's also putting it light—" he couldn't finish his sentence before a pillow collided into him. Happy spit out the water and mouth wash as he crashed into the small mirror hanging above the sink.

"No one asked you!"

"You just did, Lucy…" he rubbed his head in pain.

"SHUT IT BEFORE I SKIN YOU ALIVE!" She shouted.

"Aye, sir!"

"Dammit, I'm a fucking girl!"

Lucy crossed her arms and pouted angrily. As Wendy tried to cheer her up, the door opened again, this time much faster. Gray entered the room at full speed, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

He looked up and noticed Lucy pouting, Wendy tending to the blonde's broken ego, and Happy twitching on the floor while the sink was overflowing. "Is this a bad time—" he started.

"NO!" shouted the pissed off blonde. "What do you want?"

"It's not just what I want." He smirked. "_You_ definitely want this, too."

_Holy crap he's coming on to me. I knew this day would come. Brace yourself, Lucy._

"Umm…Look, Gray, I'm already with Natsu…and I know there was that one time that we—"

"Nanii!?" Gray shouted, bewildered. "No! What?!" he shook his head as Lucy tried to speak again. "Shut up! I think I know where Natsu is."

"You WHAT?!" Lucy jumped out of the bed. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I _did_, you _dumb_ blonde!" Gray huffed, annoyed. "What part of '_you definitely want this, too' _did you not understand?"

_Guess I misread that one, huh…?_

"Well where is he?" she stammered, blushing in embarrassment.

"Raven Tail." He muttered. Lucy's eyes shot up to the ice mage in shock.

"You mean those guys from the Grand Magic Games? The same guild Flare used to be a part of?" she questioned, standing up and eyeing Gray quizzically.

"Yeah." He nodded, looking around the room again. "If we find them, then maybe we can find Natsu, too…" he grinned.

"All right, Gray!" shouted Lucy, smacking the boy's hand. "You figured it out all by yourself?" she asked.

"I had a bit of help from Master…" he shrugged as he turned to walk out the door, Lucy following behind respectively.

Water began to swallow up the unconscious cat before Wendy snatched him up and shut off the sink. "Wait for us, guys!"

Lucy couldn't hide her smile any longer.

_Looks like I'll be seeing you real soon, Natsu…_

* * *

**In a forest somewhere in Fiore…**

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Dammit!" the fire mage protested, hitting a tree in frustration. "I lost the scent again!"

Natsu had taken off after the two thugs that were treating him poorly and taking him to Mavis knows where. He was able to follow them for a few miles before he lost their scent every few minutes, making it harder to track them.

"Maybe if I just follow the direction I was heading in…" he spoke softly, reassuring himself.

As he walked, his mind wandered to the blonde girl he was so very fond of.

_Lucy…_

He missed her terribly. And not the fake one he had come to know recently. The real her. He was tired of seeing the Illusion Lucy that Erin had forced him to get to know.

_That bastard has gotten away with a lot of shit, but this ends now…_

He remembered the first time Erin had used his horrible magic on him.

It was when he had surprised him, Gray, and Osiris at their camp.

* * *

**794\. Just outside of Hargeon.**

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

* * *

_There they are. Natsu sniffed the air and caught three different scents. One was strong, filled with sweat and desperation. Had to be Gray, he thought to himself. One smelt of booze and shit. Osiris. He knew that one from all the times he had trailed the bastard during the quest. The other one was unfamiliar to him, but at the same time familiar. Lavender and vanilla. Just like Lucy. Except he knew Lucy wasn't out here with him. Whatever, he thought to himself._

_Now's the time to act…_

_He ran out of his cover, muttering "Lighting Fire Dragon Mode". Sparks and flames poured from his body as he ran towards the camp fire, roaring in anticipation._

"_You guys picked the wrong mayor to screw with!" he shouted, smacking Osiris with everything the fire mage had in him. The large man that once sat before him crumpled to the ground in a heap as the life drained out of him into the crater he laid in. _

"_Nat-Natsu!" Shouted Gray, making the fire mage whirl around in his direction._

_He stopped cold in his tracks as he stared at the horror in front of him._

_Gray's eyes had rolled to the back of his head and he was now floating lifeless in the air. A low laugh resounded next to the floating body as a figure animated next to it._

"_Well, well, look at what we have here." Erin smirked, licking his lips in anticipation. "Just the man I want to see."_

"_You must be that Erin guy Gray told me about," Natsu cracked his neck and his knuckles. "Sorry, bud, but I can't allow you to live. Release my friend and fight me like a real man."_

"_Oh, that won't be necessary…" Erin smiled big, raising his arms as dark magic emanated from his body. "You see, I've been waiting for you to turn your nasty head up."_

_Grays body suddenly began to contort. He shouted in immense pain as small cuts appeared all over his body. The cuts got deeper and deeper every second._

"_I want you to come with me, Dragon Slayer." Erin spoke softly and menacingly._

"_You think I'd just willingly give up?! Not a chance, assho—"_

"_I thought you'd resist. So I've prepared a special illusion just for you." Erin laughed as he disappeared, leaving Gray writhing and crying in pain. He was being chopped into tiny pieces by something, only Natsu couldn't see a thing._

"_Natsu!" he shouted. "Help me, dammit!"_

"_Gray, I'm coming—"_

"_Not so fast!"_

_Natsu smacked the ground face first with a thud, blood pouring from his nose. He heard the crack of a whip behind him. He turned to face his adversary when he realized he was staring up at the love of his life._

"_Get up." Lucy ordered._

_That's not Lucy…he thought to himself._

"_What are you?" he asked in horror._

"_You will go with Erin to Raven Tail and follow his orders to a tee." She demanded. Lucy drew a large knife from her black vest and walked slowly towards Gray. "If you don't…"_

_That's when she did it._

_Lucy, or whatever the fuck was standing in front of him, slit Gray's throat slowly and painfully, causing the ice mage to cough uncontrollably as blood spurted from his open wound. She then stabbed him repeatedly as she spoke. "I, Lucy Heartfilia, will suffer the same fate." She spoke in a monotone as Natsu's jaw dropped in horror._

"_This isn't real…" he muttered as fear clouded his mind and shrouded his thoughts. _

"_It's all real, Natsu…" Lucy spoke softly as Gray breathed his final breath. His lifeless body fell to the ground with a loud thud and stayed still, cold._

"_You will comply to Erin…" she walked towards Natsu who was kneeling down in fear, hands over his face. "Or you will watch as I kill myself in front of you…"_

"_Lucy…snap out of it!" he shouted. _

_The blonde placed the blade to her neck with a blank stare as empty as death itself._

"_Lucy!"_

_She slid the knife along her throat as blood oozed out._

"_LUCY!"_

_Her body fell to the floor just as Grays had, lifeless and cold._

_Natsu screamed in pure terror as tears flooded his eyes. He bent over the blonde in front of him, cursing loudly and crying profusely._

"_You understand the power of my magic. You can tell yourself all day how it isn't real…" _

_Natsu ran his fingers through Lucy's hair as he bawled his eyes out, whimpering in utter fear._

"_But you can't deny what lies in front of you. This is real." Erin spoke softly as the darkness faded from the area surrounding Natsu._

"_You bastard…" Natsu managed to cry out, attempting to wipe the tears and blood away from his nose and face._

"_Come with me. If you don't, I will kill each and every one of your friends like this." He stood over Natsu, stretching out his hand._

_Natsu took it reluctantly, muttering, "You bastard" over and over as tears continued to fall._

* * *

**Present day.**

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

* * *

Natsu punched another tree, infuriated by his memories.

"Erin…" he clenched both fists, tears clouding his vision. "I will have my revenge."

His nose caught the scent of lavender and vanilla once more. Just like that night.

"You can mess with me all you'd like…" Started Natsu, breaking into a run towards the big building he spotted in the distance, the scent getting stronger with each step.

"But if you ever think of laying a single finger on my friends," he shouted, fire erupting from his body in pure rage.

"Expect to find yourself in Hell when you wake up! Because I'll fucking end your life in an instant!" the fire mage roared, running full speed towards the guild called Raven Tail in front of him.

* * *

**Well shit…Here we are, guys!**

**Boy that was hard to write.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!**


	8. Family Feud

**QUIT SCROLLING AND READ THIS SHIT!**

**Author's Note**: I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! I'm so excited I could just tell you how it ends right now!...**BUT I WON'T! HA!**

Nah, I don't think you guys want it to end just yet. Disho boe. I'm just teasing you ;)

Speaking of teasing, I got a crap load of feedback about the **bonus chapter**. A LOT of you are wondering if that's all you're going to get. Truth is, that was roughly **4k of about 11k**, meaning **there's a ton more** that I still need to edit in order to get it to you guys. Plus, we are closing in on our review goal**. Only 4 more reviews and you will have rightfully earned the second part of the bonus chapter. ;) So great job! I think I have the coolest fans ever.**

**IMPORTANT: ARE ANY OF YOU INTERESTED IN EDITING FOR ME?** **REQUIREMENTS:**

-Free time to edit  
-Speak/read English well (Though I'm assuming all of you can read if you're actually reading this.)  
-EXTREMELY Anal about grammar and sentence structure. (I want you to rip this shit to pieces.)  
-Experience isn't require but it's definitely recommended.

My editor flaked out on me after chapter 2, which may explain why certain parts of the story seem either rushed, or unedited. Truthfully, I edit the shit out of these chapters, but I am biased towards my own writing. Naturally, I'm going to miss a few things.

**PLEASE PM ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED. I WILL BE ACCEPTING MULTIPLE PMs SO DON'T BE SHY!**

* * *

**OKAY! STORY TIME!**

**Chapter 7: Family Feud**

**Rock Wasteland. Exact location: Unknown. Raven Tail Guild Hall. **

**Ivan Dreyar's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Ainoke (Boss), we've received word from the double agent."

"Erh?" Ivan opened his eyes and stared at the grunt with a scowl. "Which one are you referring to, bakka (Idiot)?"

The short man standing in front of the master of Raven Tail shook in his light body armor. "Er-Erin, sir!" he saluted and stood tall.

Ivan yawned and sat up in his rocky throne. He looked around the shabby guild hall in the dim light that it provided. Torches hung from the walls and cascaded light across the rocky walls and floors of the interior. "And?" he finally huffed, looking back at the grunt.

"Ainoke, if I may…" Kurohebi hissed. Ivan scowled in the direction of the sand mage. "Hmm?"

Kurohebi stepped forward towards the throne Ivan sat at. "Erin is the dark mage we hired to take out key members of Fairy Tail…" the snake like mage licked his lips and smirked in delight.

"Oh, the End guy…" Ivan smiled devilishly. "So then…was he able to capture the fire brat?"

"N-Not exactly, Ainoke…" the grunt spoke nervously.

Ivan slammed a fist on the rock throne causing it to crack under the pressure. "Spit it out, Cretan!"

Cretan spoke rapidly, still shaking. "Erin was able to infiltrate Serpentine and capture Natsu by using Gray as bait. However," he cleared his throat. "We've received word that Natsu has escaped and is heading towards the forward observation base."

"What?!" shouted Ivan. "That can't be! The trap isn't ready yet!" he stood up and approached the grunt menacingly. "Why hasn't anyone tried to stop him?!"

"Be-Because Erin specifically said—"

Ivan slammed a fist in Cretan's head, knocking him across the room. His frail body collided into the rock barrier.

"YOU TAKE ORDERS FROM NO ONE BUT ME!" Roared the guild master.

Kurohebi smirked and laughed under his breath.

"What the hell are you laughing at, you damn snake!?" Ivan shouted.

"I was just thinking…" the sand mage crossed his arms. "Erin has served his purpose, hasn't he?"

"He's an invaluable member of this guild—"

"Except he isn't, Ainoke." Nullpudding interjected.

Ivan stared at the other side of the room where a short and muscular man was leaning against a rock pillar. The blonde mage scoffed when he noticed Ivan's expression. "You hired him as a double agent." He approached both Ivan and Kurohebi. "Just like you did that fairy brat."

"Gajeel is nothing compared to Erin. This man is pure evil. The perfect comrade to Raven Tail." Ivan spoke proudly, eyeing the Needle Magic user intensely.

"You're wrong, Ivan-san." Nullpudding spoke confidently. "You must think carefully over Erin-san's actions." He stood in front of the guild master, looking up at him with dark eyes. "Erin-san has attacked our comrades multiple times in the past. He doesn't follow orders and does whatever he wants on missions."

"So what?" Ivan shrugged, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Erin-san must have ulterior motives." Kurohebi hissed.

"Exactly." Nullpudding nodded towards the sand mage.

"What makes you think he isn't on our side?" Ivan pressed, stepping towards Nullpudding menacingly.

"Because he told us in his final report." Cretan croaked out, sitting up feebly.

"What did you say, scum?!" Ivan roared.

"E-Erin has betrayed us, Aino…." Cretan fell to the ground, passing out from the pain in his back and head.

Ivan stared at the ground where the grunt laid, dead silent. His face reddened as his fists clenched and shook.

"RRRRGH!" Dark magic swelled around the guild master's body as he continued to fill with rage.

Kurohebi and Nullpudding smirked as they watched their boss process the truth.

"Erin…" Ivan growled, magic seeping from his body and shaking the building they stood in. "Bring me Erin Crossman!"

* * *

**Fairy Tail.**

**Open P.O.V. (Occasional thoughts from Lucy)**

* * *

"Listen up!" Erza shouted as Fairy Tail guild members crowded around her, just outside of the massive guild hall. "We need to assemble two different squads for this mission. Operation: Search and Rescue." She scanned the crowd. "We've dealt with Raven Tail before, but not in this sense. In the games, there were witnesses." She paced while she walked, eyeing each and every member intently. "They knew all too well how to act cautiously, yet they still attacked us in broad daylight. In front of five powerful guilds." She added.

Lucy stood next to Gray and Wendy. All three were listening intently, standing tall and courageous.

"There will be no other guilds involved in this." Erza stately firmly. "We are virtually on our own." She paced a bit more. "We outnumber our enemies by a long shot. However," she paused. "We cannot and will not leave our guild unguarded."

"A team of four will stay back and guard the guild from whatever type of attacks they might throw at us." The scarlet haired warrior nodded in assurance.

Levy spoke first among the crowd. "How do you know they're gonna attack us?"

"Because we're going to make the first move." Erza smirked. "Gajeel. Juvia." She barked.

Lucy could feel the ice mage standing next to her freeze.

"You can come out now." She added.

A rift in time seemed to open up next to the red haired mage as a swirl of shadows expanded and contracted. Once they finally dissipated, two mages stood tall next to her. Gajeel, smirking and crossing his arms, leaned against Juvia, who stared coldly out into the crowd.

"Gehehe." Gajeel laughed. "Well, well, well. Check it out, Juvia." Gajeel pointed right at Gray who stared back in shock. "Look who finally decided to come back—"

Gray was already sprinting full speed at the female water mage who was shaking and covering her flushed face. Tears streamed and poured out of the blunette's eyes as she whispered. "Gr….Gray-sama…?"

Gray tackled Juvia to the ground. Though it seemed rough to the innocent bystanders, the connection was soft and calculated. The two lovers locked in an unbreakable embrace as Gray nuzzled his face into Juvia's neck, sobbing and laughing uncontrollably.

"Juvia, oh my gods…" he breathed out in between sobs. Juvia pressed her hand against the back of the ice mage's neck comfortingly as he struggled for words.

"Juvia knows…and Juvia understands…" she finally spoke, causing Gray to look at her in shock. His eyes were still filled with tears as they overflowed with love and his unspoken words to his partner. "Juvia forgives Gray-sama…"

"Ju-Juv…Juvia…" Gray bowed his head into the water mages chest who had finally sat up and was holding her beloved like a sick child. "I'll never leave your side again." He spoke confidently through sobs and tears. "You hear me, Juvia?"

Juvia smiled down at him and pressed a gentle kiss into his forehead. "Gray-sama…we're in public, my darling…"

"None of that matters now…" Gray struggled to stand, but with the help of Juvia, he made it to his feet. "I hate to interrupt our important meeting, but I must say something before I never get the chance to say it again." He spoke confidently and addressed the whole crowd.

"Juvia is my everything." He paused as the bewildered crowd took in his words. Juvia slid her hand into Grays and he held it tightly. "She has done nothing but love me unconditionally since she joined this guild…and for a long time, I ignored her and belittled her feelings as if they were nothing…" he turned to Juvia, who was crying silently and smiling at the ice mage through foggy eyes. "But I will never ignore you. Ever again." He knelt down in front of the water mage, earning multiple gasps and murmurs from the crowd witnessing the event.

Juvia's hands covered her gaping mouth and parted the flow of tears rushing over her flushed cheeks. She stared down at the man knelt before her as he fumbled in his pocket for something.

Lucy gasped and stared at her friend through the crowd of equally surprised mages.

_He's not seriously going to…_

"Juvia Lockster…" he spoke softly, making everyone lean in intently. "I love you with every fiber of my being…"

Juvia began to shake as he pulled out a small black box from his pocket.

"After five years of being away from you, I understand the value of Time and vow to spend the remainder of the finite resource I own…" he opened the box, earning another gasp from the girl. "With you by my side."

Juvia was still crying a river. "Gray-sama…Is Gray-sama messing with Juvia?" she stretched out her left hand as it shook like a leaf in the swaying breeze.

"I'm completely serious." He spoke gently, smiling up at her with sincere eyes. "I don't have an eternity to spend in this vast land. As much as I want to have that time to spend in your presence…if you'll allow me…" he took the ring and slid it gently onto the girl's outstretched hand. "I'd be honored to give you the rest of my time." The ring was a perfect fit.

"Marry me, Juvia. Grant me my wish of eternal happiness, as long as that may be."

"Juvia…Juvia accepts." She smiled sweetly as the crowd of mages all had teary eyes and sniffles. "Juvia would be happy to be your wife, Gray-sama. More than happy…" she fell into his strong outstretched arms as the crowd clapped around them. Gray smiled lovingly at his fiancé and planted his lips gently onto hers. The clapping grew louder as Juvia ran her fingers through his messy raven hair, tears falling from both of their cheeks.

Erza, who moments ago had been giving out orders for their mission, stood staring that the two lovers with tears streaming down her now soft complexion. She was gripping her chest with both hands and couldn't take her eyes off of the happy couple.

Wendy was rubbing at her tear drenched cheeks and giggling softly, while Happy and Charla stood in front of her, hand in hand, crying in sync.

Lucy couldn't hide her smile and sobs as she walked towards Gray and Juvia, who were now standing at the center of attention. Gray noticed the blonde and smiled warmly at her, releasing Juvia's hand and walking towards her. Lucy broke in a slight run and collided with the ice mage as they both laughed, hugging each other like the best friends they had become.

"I can't believe it… You actually did it, didn't you?" Lucy smiled and laughed at Gray as they broke from their hug. Gray scratched at his neck nervously as he blushed and eyed his friend slyly.

"That wasn't too much, was it?" Gray laughed nervously. Lucy shook her head and smiled sweetly as Juvia came up behind Gray and hugged him.

"Juvia doesn't have to worry about love rivals anymore, does she?" she cooed.

"You never did!" Lucy protested, blushing and crossing her arms, embarrassed.

"Juvia was just kidding, Lucy." The water mage giggled, kissing Gray's cheek from behind, making him grin from ear to ear.

"So, Lucy, two of your friends are married before you are. How does that make you feel?" Levy jeered, sneaking up behind the blonde and teasing her playfully.

"Oh shut it, Levy-chan!" she blushed even more. "Jeez, why are you guys messing with me at a time like this?" she pouted, puffing her cheeks and staring off into the distance.

Gajeel approached Erza with his hands in his pockets. "Guess no one cares about our mission anymore…" he stood next to her, staring in the opposite direction. "Hmph."

"Gajeel-kun…" Erza spoke gently through the hair that covered her shimmering face.

The iron dragon slayer turned his head and eyed the warrior, scowling. "What? I'm just saying, there are more important things than love—"

"Can you really afford to think that way now?" Erza interrupted, speaking softly but firmly. "Especially now that you have children of your own?"

Gajeel's scowl broke into a small frown, then to a smirk.

"My boys love their dad even if he isn't capable of always showing love towards them." He spoke from the heart. "And shrimp over there gets that." He nodded towards Levy who was eyeing the black haired man lovingly.

"You're saying she accepts you as who you are?" Erza smiled, still looking down.

"Yeah, I guess so." Gajeel grumbled. "Though I'm not exactly easy to get along with at times."

"Try to see it from their point of view." Erza looked off at Gray and Juvia as the crowd swarmed to look at Juvia's ring and high five Gray. "They aren't always capable of love, but they make do with what they've got." Erza smiled warmly. "It takes a strong bond to overcome each other's weaknesses and come out as strong as ever."

Gajeel turned to face the direction Titania was. As he did so, Gavin collided into his knee with a gentle thud. "Papa, you're home!" he grinned up at his dad.

The iron dragon slayer eyed Erza for a moment, who looked back with a sly grin. Gajeel knelt down to his boy's level and wrapped his big arms around his small son. "You're damn right I'm home, kid." He smiled his awkward toothy smile. "Papa missed you, Gavin."

"Gehehe." Gavin smiled wolfishly. "What's up with you, Ouiyaje? (Pops)"

Gajeel laughed his signature laugh and slammed his hand on his kid's head. "Pops just loves you, that's all. Now, go get your mother and tell her I wanna talk to her."

"Hai!" Gavin ran off towards Levy. Gajeel smirked and blushed as his kin made his way towards his mate.

"You see? Love isn't all that bad." Erza blushed, patting Gajeel's back.

"In small doses, it's cool, I guess." Gajeel shrugged, walking towards his family with his hands still in his pocket.

* * *

**After the excitement died down…**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall.**

**Gray's P.O.V.**

* * *

"You want me to be a part of the defense team?!" Gray shouted, standing and locking eyes with Erza. Erza crossed her arms and tapped her foot, annoyed.

"You have a problem with that, 'Gray-sama'?" Erza teased.

Juvia's face boiled to the point of steaming hot. "Juvia is the only one who can add that honorific to Gray-sama's name." the water mage stared hotly at the warrior, insulted.

"Easy, Juvia." Gray placed a hand on his fiancé's shoulder, pressing gently. "She was obviously joking." He eyed Titania with daggers for eyes. "Right, Erza?"

Erza stared at Gray intently. "Do you have a problem with defending our guild after you've been gone for so long?"

"I have a problem with not being there when we find Natsu." He walked towards Erza slowly. "I've checked every nock and corner of Fiore and haven't had the slightest lead on his whereabouts in over a year. Now that I finally have one, I'm taking that chance." He got inches from Erza's face. "I have a problem with not keeping my promise to a brother, Erza. Want me to become your problem?"

"Enough of this bullshit, guys!" Lucy stood up, pleading. "Can't we focus on what's really important right now? We need to find this forward observation base Master's informant told us about. That's our only lead on Natsu's whereabouts." She looked over at Gray and nodded. "I think it's only fair if Gray is a part of the attack squad…and I would gladly give him my spot in order to do so." She added.

"Lucy…"

"You may be making this plan, Erza, but you don't get to tell Gray not to go after him. Just like you couldn't make me stay here, either." She pursed her lips and clenched her fists, waiting in earnest for her response.

"The guild's protection is the top priority…" Erza started. "After we find and rescue Natsu."

"If that bakka even needs rescuing." Gajeel blurted out, leaning his back against Levy's back, who was sitting opposite to him with two sleeping boys in her lap. "If he's alive, chances are he's already tried revolting against that Erin prick."

"That's a good point." Erza nodded.

Gray walked over to a pillar and leaned against it. Juvia went to his side and took his hand gently, laying her head on his shoulder as they both pondered the situation.

"Although…" it was Lucy who finally spoke.

Everyone turned to look at the girl who hopefully had the answer to their unspoken question.

"This is Natsu we're talking about." She leaned her head into her hand as her elbow connected with the table. She raised her finger intuitively. "Knowing him, he's probably on his way to kill Erin."

_Blondie's got a point…_

"I say we head out tonight." Gray spoke, holding Juvia close to him. Juvia cuddled into his chest with a sincere smile across her flushed face.

"The forward observation base is a days' worth of travel by train from here…" Erza scratched at her chin. "Isn't there any way we can travel faster?"

"There definitely is."

Everyone turned towards the back of the guild hall and locked eyes on a certain Lighting dragon slayer.

"Though I can't take the lot of ya." Laxus scoffed.

"You have a way to travel faster than trains?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Thunder Travel." He smirked, crossing his arms. "Teleportation, in a sense. But don't go thinking that I'm just gonna take you all for free…"

"You're obviously taking me." Erza huffed, crossing her arms.

"Me, too." Gray leaned his head against Juvias, not at all amused.

"I would like to go, as well." Wendy spoke confidently but softly.

"A man has every right to go on this mission!" Elfman yelled, slamming his fist on the table, startling Evergreen.

"We're definitely going!" Jet and Droy raised their fists in the air triumphantly.

"Aye, sir! Count me in!" Happy flew above the crowd and fist pumped.

"Well, this is turning into quite the raid, huh, thunder boy?" Gajeel put his legs up on the table.

"I will take two of you only." Laxus barked.

"Lemme guess, you're just gonna take two random people!?" Jet roared.

"There's got to be a way to decide this." Droy muttered.

"We'll do it the old fashion way." Laxus walked towards the middle of the group, laughing softly.

"You gonna flip a coin, sparky?" Gajeel teased.

"Can it, metal head." Laxus spat, socking the dragon slayer in the shoulder, annoyed. Gajeel just laughed his usual laugh.

"We'll have ourselves a contest of sorts." Laxus announced, making the entire guild turn towards him in earnest. "A battle royal."

"Does that mean we have to fight you?!" Jet stammered.

"No, you idiot!" Droy slugged his friend. "A battle royal is a free for all among a group of people. Every man," he stared at Erza, Lucy, and Wendy. "and woman for themselves."

"I like it. This could be fun." Gray smirked.

Juvia cooed. "Gray-sama is so cute when he's excited!"

Gray scratched his head and sweat dropped nervously.

"A battle, huh? Not usually my thing," Lucy muttered. She spoke up instantly. "But I've been itching to show you all how strong I've gotten." She smiled confidently, raising her fist.

"Erza-san," Wendy looked at Erza nervously before they locked eyes.

"Looks like we get to do battle once more, Wendy." Erza smiled warmly, patting her friend's shoulder comfortingly. "Do your best, my pupil."

"Alright!" Wendy fist pumped.

"A battle!?" Happy groaned. "Aww, come on, that's not fair!"

"Shut it, cat! You can always stay behind, ya know!" Lucy snapped at the Exceed.

"Looks like we'll be a part of the defense team, huh, Lucy?" Happy grimaced at the blonde, who shrieked in response. "What? You think I'm gonna lose?"

"Aye."

**Whack.**

Happy fell to the floor as his wings disappeared and a bump grew on his forehead. "Screw you, too, buddy." Lucy muttered, rubbing her fist.

"So, Laxus." Erza addressed the dragon slayer directly. "When are we doing this?"

Laxus eyed the clock for a moment before responding. "Its half passed noon now." He walked towards the guild office in silence.

Everyone stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"You've got three hours. I'm leaving at four after we decide who's comin with." He stated before slamming the office door behind him.

* * *

**Raven Tail FOB (Forward Observation Base). Location: Classified.**

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

* * *

A devilish laugh resounded off the walls of the large room. Natsu's eyes whirled around the room, searching for the source of the annoying laugh, wanting to punch it directly in its mouth.

"Dammit, I rushed in too quickly, didn't I?" Natsu spat, shaking his head, fists ablaze with rage.

"Hahahaha…"the voice continued. "So, the dragon found his way back to the den, huh?" A dark, slim figure appeared in the dark corner of the room. "Natsu-san."

"You bastard!" Natsu growled, running towards Erin at full speed. "You're gonna pay for what you did to me back then! You hear me, Erin!?" sparks began to fly. "You're dead meat!"

"Oh…a little angry, are we?" Erin cocked his head with a crooked smile. "I assumed you'd come back for me. After all," he shot his left hand straight out to the left. He placed his right palm over his eye. "We weren't done playing yet, were we?"

"Lightning-Flame Dragon EXPLODING LOTUS!" Natsu lept into the air high above Erin, spinning and flipping as sparks and flames mixed together as one. His eyes flared in the direction of the dark mage, his fist aimed directly at his face, magical fire and lightning following close behind at an alarming speed.

"Dark Magic:" Erin smirked. His fingers split down the middle, his fingers spread out in opposite directions, revealing his eye. "Chamber of Deception!" A dark magic circle appeared under Erin as it emitted an extreme amount of dark energy.

"Welcome," Erin shouted as Natsu drew closer and closer. "To your own personal Hell, Natsu-san!" He laughed demonically as every source of light in the room cut out at once, leaving only the flames and sparks coming from Natsu as light.

* * *

**Holy shit…My fingers are burning. This is getting intense, guys.**

**Who will win? Natsu's Lightning-Flames? Or Erin's Illusion Magic?**

**And where the hell is the rest of Fairy Tail? They're missing out on something Huge!**

**How is Ivan going to handle the insurrection of his most trusted double agent? **

**Who is Laxus going to bring with him?! Who the hell is gonna win the battle royal?!**

**All of these questions will be answered…**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**SAYONARA, MENA-SAN!**


	9. Burning Spirits

**Author's Note:** I would like to take this opportunity to humbly thank you all. My fans. You guys are the best group of people I've ever had the privilege to talk to. You are all so helpful and energetic about my passion for writing and I just can't thank you enough. So pat your shoulders, clap your hands, and congratulate yourselves. You da real MVP!

Thank you to all the guys and gals who sent me PMs about beta reading/editing. I got back to most of you, and have chosen 1 primary editor and a few beta readers. You know who you are ;) So thanks for the support, again! You still da real MVP!

I may or may not be posting a second chapter later tonight. That depends on how much proofreading I can get through.

**Alrighty, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Burning Spirits**

**Laxus's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Alright," The thunder dragon crossed his arms as he stared into the group of mages, all willing to risk their lives for a single cause. "Line up."

Each of them stood tall next to the other; Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Elfman, Jet, Droy, and Happy. The remaining guild members formed a wide oval in the courtyard outside of the guild.

Laxus eyed the clock tower off in the distance. _3:15 p.m._

_We need to hurry this shit up…but how can I do that without just picking three at random?_

"The rules are simple. Fifteen minutes. Free for all. Alliances are allowed," He eyed Jet and Droy, annoyed. "But futile." Both the mages sighed as they eyed each other nervously.

"The last three standing will be chosen." Laxus shoved his hands into his pockets and walked towards the wall of people. "You will start on my mark only." His voice echoed of the impenetrable wall of wizards. "Any questions?"

"Wouldn't this be a whole lot easier if we just flipped a co—" Happy complained.

"Good. Wizards at the ready," He barked, turning towards the contestants in his makeshift game.

Erza locked eyes with Gray, who locked eyes with Wendy, who stared confidently in the direction of Elfman.

_Look at them…all itching to get a taste of each other…This is what it's all about._ Laxus smirked and raised his gigantic arm into the air.

Each of the wizards tensed up, raising their magic power significantly. The thunder dragon slayer could cut the tension with a rope if he wanted to. _Unbelievable strength…and they haven't even clashed yet._

Laxus's gaze fell on the sky dragon slayer, noticing her take in a deep breath of air. "I'll be keeping a close eye on you, brat." He directed towards Wendy. The blunette laughed as she wiped her lips, raising her head to lock eyes with Laxus.

"Sorry, but even if you were my opponent," Wendy smirked. "I'm sure I could take you down again, just like last time." The dragon slayer added with a wink.

_She's still got her head in the clouds after the S-class exams, huh?_ Laxus smirked. "Your confidence reminds me of a certain pink haired clown." He grinned his big, toothy grin. "Don't disappoint me, Wendy-san."

"Didn't plan on it, Laxus-san." The girl nodded, letting her blue fishtail fail from her shoulder in front of her.

Laxus took one last look around at the group of eight before him. Each one burned with the confidence of their guild around them. _This is definitely going to be interesting…_

"Go." Laxus stated plainly as the people turned to shadows around him.

"Now, Gray!" Erza shouted.

"Ice make: Shield!" Gray commanded, creating an enormous barrier around the two. "Get a move on, Erza!"

"Right!" Erza requipped into a flashy, multi-layered suit of armour. "Requip: Heaven's Wheel!"

A flurry of swords and staffs appeared above the two, encircling the makeshift cover entirely.

"I don't think so, guys! Transform!" Happy shouted. "Entity Soul: Ram!" the once small blue cat transformed into a fearsome ram with magnificent horns, pointed directly at the ice make barrier.

A loud crash shattered the ice around the two mages, breaking Erza's concentration and shocking Gray.

"What the hell? Transformation Magic? Where did you learn to do that?" Gray shouted.

"I couldn't just sit around and wait for Natsu to get back!" He transformed into a giant serpent as he spoke. "So Mira finished teaching me Transformation Magic!" He coiled around the two allied wizards, crushing them in the process. Gray and Erza grunted and shouted as the struggled to free themselves.

"Five years really does change a person, huh, Erza?" Gray winced as he tried to smirk at Erza, who had just requipped out of her armor. "What are you—"

"Requip:" Erza's body emitted an immense amount of magical light. "Robe of Yuen!" The thick armor Happy had encased her in dissipated, allowing her to slip through the giant snake's grip. Her hair fell over her face as she hunched over in an attack stance, wielding a slim katana in both hands.

Happy hissed as Gray shouted. "Ice make: Infinite!"

The area surrounding the clashing mages froze as Gray froze the giant snake. He himself was still bound inside of the coils.

"Erza! Do it now!" He shouted to his ally, who stared back at him in horror.

"But you're still—"

"I'll be fine." He smiled. "Just do it!"

"Okay!" Erza charged the frozen serpent at full speed. "This is for your own good, Happy!"

"Wha—Hey, wait a minute, why me?" Happy shrieked, shivering in his frozen state.

"Requip: Nakagami Armor!" she shouted, changing instantaneously into blue, white and red robes with a matching warrior's headdress perched on her head. "Starlight!" she swung her mighty halberd directly into the pillar of ice containing the ice mage and the Exceed. An explosion and fragments of ice filled the air, smoke billowing out of the arena.

When the smoke cleared, Happy was laying quietly on the ground in his feline form. Gray struggled to stand as Erza approached him. "Are you alright?" she murmured, helping him stand.

The crowd all stared in awe as the warrior helped her temporary enemy to his feet. Gray winced in pain and coughed a few times. "Did you re-really have to…go all out?!" he finally coughed out. Erza laughed and patted him on his back rather hard, causing him to fall again. She nodded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Anyone willing to stand against two enemies at once deserves an all-out battle." She smirked, eyeing the twitching cat on the ground.

_I hope he's not dead_…Laxus thought to himself.

"He'll be fine," Erza stated loudly. She turned to face the other clashing wizards. She spoke to Gray as she did so. "We've got more important things to worry about."

"R-Right." Gray huffed.

* * *

"Ile Vernier!" Wendy chants, placing her hands out to her sides. She locks eyes with the celestial spirit in front of her.

"Fear not, Lucy." Sagittarius stated, aiming an arrow directly at the sky dragon slayer. "I will handle this, moshi-moshi."

"Right!" Lucy fist pumped. "Do your best, Sagittarius!"

"Here I come! Sky Dragon," she stepped forward only once before she disappeared at a lightning fast speed. She reappeared behind Lucy, causing the blonde to gasp and turn around. "Crushing Fang!"

As Wendy came down on her prey, her attack was blocked by another spirit; a much stronger one. Loki parried the attack as if it were just a shove as he appeared before his master, protecting her like he always had in the past.

"Sagittarius!" Lucy pointed at the defenseless girl in front of her.

"As you wish!" The centaur spirit rapidly shot multiple arrows in the direction of the sky dragon.

Gasping, Wendy dipped and dogged the flurry of shots at her, moving incredibly fast as she did so. She planted her feet firmly on the ground as the last arrow skimmed by her cheek. "Roar of the Sky Dragon!" she shouted, releasing all of the air she had inhaled moments before. A column of compressed air shot towards the two spirits and the blonde, knocking the centaur over and sending Lucy flying.

"Arms!" Wendy chanted as magic circles shot out from her hands. She raced towards the ascending blonde and leaped into the air with ease. "Sky Dragon Claw!"

Her strong spiral kick landed square in Lucy's abdomen, sending her flying back towards the ground.

"Lucy!" Loki roared, running and jumping to catch her. He made it just in time as he took the brunt of the fall damage, allowing Lucy to land on top of him.

"Lo-…Loki…" Lucy croaked.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, smiling softly at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She got up, dusting herself off. "She's incredibly strong." Lucy stared at the sky dragon slayer, breathing heavily. Wendy floated back down to the ground gently, entering a weird attack stance as she did.

"What's she doing?" Lucy cocked her head to the side.

Wendy had taken a knee, placing one hand on the ground to support her weight, and another shot straight out, as if waiting on something to grab hold of.

"Whatever it is, we need to act now." Loki clenched his fists.

"Right. Open," Lucy drew one of her golden keys. "Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!" she shouted.

Virgo appeared next to Loki, sporting her usual maid outfit. "Punishment time, Princess?" she asked Lucy, though not taking her eyes off of the dragon in front of her.

"For Wendy," the blonde nodded her head. "Yeah, punishment time."

"As you wish." Virgo nodded to Loki, who nodded back.

"Together." They both breathed out.

Virgo burrowed a massive hole into the ground and Loki followed close behind, powering up sporadically.

Wendy didn't raise her head to notice the attack. She didn't move a muscle.

Laxus gasped, recognizing her stance at last. "No way…Not this…" He muttered.

"Sky Warrior Mode." Wendy shouted. A giant magical circle appeared under her as her body started to glow, similar to Erza's requip magic.

"Stop!" Laxus shouted. "It's too dangerous—"

Erza appeared next to him and placed a gentle hand against his chest. "It's too late." She whispered.

Laxus peered down at the two mages standing before him. Gray had managed to stand on his own, his legs shaking weakly. Erza eyed him confidently.

"She's mastered the form by now," She spoke softly. Her gaze shifted to Wendy, who was still hunched over and glowing. "I'm sure of it."

Laxus, Gray, and Erza stared at the sky dragon slayer in awe.

"Requip:" Wendy shouted, standing and running towards the unguarded Lucy. "Sky Warrior's Scimitar!" A brilliant light emerged in the mage's left hand. She connected her right hand to the light and yanked on it sharply, unsheathing a lethal looking sword made from compressed air and magic.

"What?" Lucy gasped, staring at her attacker in pure fear. "Requip Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic?"

"Her training was a struggle. But the rewards she now basks in are incredible." Erza smiled, looking towards Laxus. "Sky-Slash magic. A blend of both hers and my own magic."

Laxus's jaw was unhinged as he gawked at the girl.

_Amazing…she has mastered it, hasn't she?_

"How is that even possible?!" Lucy stared in horror as Wendy drew even closer. She shook her head and gathered all her confidence into her next attack.

"Virgo! Loki!" Lucy shouted, raising her fist.

Wendy was within five feet of her target before the ground underneath her erupted and shattered with the combined strength of two spirits. It was Virgo who appeared first, her legs high in the air as she dragged Loki behind her. "Spiritual Unison," Virgo shouted. She flung Loki with all her might straight into the blunette's defenseless chest. The lion spirit's foot shone with magical power as it drove into her small body.

"Soaring Impact!" Shouted Loki, sending Wendy flying high into the sky.

Laxus stared in pure shock at the scene. "Incredible…She can use a Unison Raid between two of her spirits? Blondie got really fucking strong, didn't she?" he directed the question towards Erza, who stood by unfazed.

"Strong…Yes," Erza smirked. "But nowhere near as strong as Wendy."

"Are you crazy? Didn't you just see blondie kick the shit—"

"Don't look now, thunder brain." Gray interrupted. "But 'blondie' is about to get the surprise of a lifetime."

Laxus turned just in time to see Wendy slam into the ground, feet first. Lucy stood a few meters away as her spirits dissipated around her, gasping for breath.

"That must've taken a hell of a lot of magic…"Laxus breathed out, staring intently at the two dueling mages.

Smoke still surrounded the area Wendy landed in when a high pitched roar emitted from the pillar.

Lucy and all of the bystanders gripped at their ears in agony. Even Elfman, Jet, and Droy, who were dueling on the opposite side of the oval, fell to their knees in shear pain.

As the smoke cleared, all eyes fell on the sky dragon slayer, who was still standing, breathing heavily.

"Something's not right about this…" Gray muttered.

"You're wrong." Erza blurted out. Laxus and Gray stared at Titania in confusion. "This was her plan all along," she continued. Erza stepped out of the crowd and approached the two wizards.

Lucy's brown eyes grew big as she stared at Wendy in fear. "What the hell is happening here?" she gasped.

"Wendy." Erza spoke after a long silence. The blunette girl turned her head to face her mentor.

Erza nodded to her only once, which flipped a switch in the dragon slayer's mind.

"Play time is over." Wendy said confidently. She crouched down with her hands outstretched like talons as she inhaled an insane amount of air.

"The oxygen in the air is thinning out…" Gray stated nervously.

"What the hell is happening over here?" Elfman shouted, running to Lucy's side and kneeling down to catch his breath.

"Elfman…what are you…?" Lucy stared at him as she struggled to catch her breath.

"I took out those other guys like a man…" he panted. "I saw you struggling so I came to help…" He flashed her a grin.

"Thanks, Elfman." Lucy grinned, turning her head back towards Wendy. She gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Dragon Force…" Wendy growled. In that moment, her blue fishtail unbound itself and changed to a bright pink color, rising above her head in a wild, disheveled manner. Her yellow eyes finally locked with Lucy's brown eyes. "It's over." The dragon slayer stated plainly.

"What—" Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Look out!" Elfman ran and stood in front of the blonde, shielding her.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art," Wendy's voice dropped an octave as both her hands shimmered the same light from before. "Sky Warrior's Dueling Dragon Fangs!"

Everything happened in the blink of an eye. Wendy took one step and disappeared like before, wielding two golden blades of magical energy and compressed air capable of exploding on impact. She slammed one blade into the wide open chest of Elfman, causing him to cry out in pain. The other she stabbed into the belly of the terrified blonde. As Wendy reappeared behind the two struck mages, two different explosions went off; one from Elfman's chest, the other from Lucy's stomach.

Both wizards were sent flying as blood spewed from their open wounds. Elfman slammed hard onto the ground behind Wendy, while Lucy collided with the wall of wizards watching the event, all of them managing to catch the wounded blonde.

"Elfman!" Mirajane burst out of the crowd and ran to her wounded brother, tears streaming on her cheeks.

"Lucy!" Gray shoved people out of the way as he made his way towards his fallen partner. He took the bleeding out girl in his arms and fell to his knees, tears collecting in his dark eyes.

"Wendy…" Erza stared holes into the sky dragon's back.

Wendy was still breathing heavily as smoke poured from her skin. After a short silence, her hair began to change back to the normal blue and her breathing subdued to a consistant pace.

She turned around with tears in her eyes, looking up at the scarlet-haired wizards just a few feet away from her.

"Did I…kill them?" She whimpered.

Erza smiled warmly and ran to the sky dragon, wrapping her in a tight hug. "No, my pupil…you did well to hold back the majority of your power."

Wendy balled into Erza's chest, wrapping her tiny arms around the battered frame of her mentor.

Gray continued to cry over the unconscious Lucy in his lap, staring down at her in pure fear.

"Looks like we have our winners…" Laxus finally spoke, breaking the depressing mood of the guild. "Erza, Wendy," he nodded towards the sniffling girls holding each other up. "And Gray." He nodded towards the crumpled mess that was Gray hunched over Lucy's frail body.

Juvia stared from the sidelines at her fiancé taking care of his best friend. Tears clouded her eyes as she smiled warmly. She walked towards Gray and sat next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. Gray collapsed into her chest, still holding a cold and lifeless Lucy in his trembling hands.

"Everyone," Laxus addressed the contestants, fully aware that most of them were knocked out cold. "Patch yourselves up." He turned around once again, walking out into the crowd. "We leave in thirty minutes."

_To think that we had such a powerful ally on our side all this time…Wendy…_Laxus thought to himself. _She's even more powerful than when I faced her last…_

"Wendy," Erza sniffed, running her fingers through the blunette's mess of hair. "Let's get everyone patched up, okay?"

Wendy wiped at her puffy eyes and rosy cheeks. "Alright," she huffed, smiling weakly.

_And to think…she's so kind hearted…I underestimated her._

* * *

**Raven Tail FOB.**

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

"Where the hell did you go, bastard?!" Natsu shouted, eyes whirling around the room as it closed around him.

"Hahahaha….It's not where I went, it's where you are going, Natsu-san!" Erin laughed manically. "Your own personal Hell awaits you, Dragon Slayer!"

A door mysteriously appeared in front of Natsu, which he rushed towards instinctively. He caught the scent of something fowl leaking through the frame, but he ran forward anyway.

Bursting through the barrier, Natsu found himself in a bleach white room with no windows or any sort of indication of where the floor started and the walls began.

"Erin!" Natsu growled. "Come out, you coward!"

_Silence_. Not even his voice echoed of the non-existent walls of the asylum.

Natsu could sense a presence nearing him from the rear, in the direction of the door. He whirled around, shoving a fist in that direction with a roar.

Blood spurted from the mouth of his victim. A gentle gasp escaped her mouth.

"What the—" Natsu's jaw dropped.

His fist had slammed into the chest of his beloved so hard that it pierced right through, leaving a charred hole in her midsection.

Lucy fell to her knees, tears collecting in her deep brown eyes as they peered up at her assailant.

"Nat…Natsu…" she whispered.

"No…" he inhaled softly.

It was her. It smelled _exactly_ like her.

"No!" his arms flung around her frail body as she fell to the floor, connecting with his bare chest instead. "Lucy! Talk to me! Don't you…" tears and sobs escaped his frame. "Don't you die on me, dammit!"

"Why did you hurt me, Natsu?" her voice came out weak and frail, causing the fire dragon to falter and weep.

"I didn't know…"

"Why did you—"

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU!" Natsu balled as he watched the life escape from her beautiful eyes, knowing that he was the last thing she'd see. Her body fell limp as he cursed himself repeatedly.

"How does it feel, Natsu-san? To be the cause of your own despair…" a dark voice entered the mind of the dragon slayer.

"You monster…You fucking monster…" Natsu spoke between sobs.

"You're the monster, Natsu-san…Look at yourself." It was Erin's voice that spoke through Natsu's mouth.

It was then that Natsu lost control of his own body. His head lurked upward, staring into the white abyss at what appeared to be a reflection of the scene before him. Though something was different about it.

Natsu knew that he was holding a dead Lucy in his arms.

He failed to notice the crowd of Lucy's standing behind him. All of them had the same look on their beautiful faces; a look of pure terror and despair.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Natsu spoke at last. Pain shot through his chest, making him grip it in agony.

A different voice. "You brought this on yourself, and now," his body was forcibly moved to a standing position. "You're going to spend an eternity killing the ones you love!" his face contorted into an evil grin as his right hand shot up in front of his body.

"What are you…?"

"Dark Magic: Blade of Eternal Despair!" the voice erupted from his throat making him feel light headed.

That's when it all happened at once. The crowd of Lucys turned into each member of Fairy Tail; Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Happy, Charla, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Levy…._everyone_.

"Guys…? AGHHHH!" Natsu screamed as insurmountable pain shot through his midsection. His own hand had pierced his body and was tugging on one of his ribs so hard that he could feel it snapping off from his spin. He had no control over his actions, but if he did, he would have fallen to the ground in excruciating pain.

His body stood tall as his soul wept, witnessing his rib being pulled out of his core with his own bare hands. Blood continued to pour onto the white floor, changing the room's color as it absorbed the dragon slayer's blood.

"With this blood…I will become the most powerful wizard in existence!" The voice shrieked out of Natsu's mouth.

"What the hell are you talking abou— ARGHHHH FUCK!" Natsu screamed in pain again.

His body was still out of control. He had stabbed his own leg with his own rib bone. Blood continued to seep out of his body as he watched helplessly.

_What is he talking about? The most powerful wizard in existence?_

_What the hell is he planning?_

"Now, sit back and enjoy the show…" The voice echoed in the room as his body approached the closest body standing idle; Erza.

"Erza! No!" Natsu spoke, fighting for control.

"Idiot! It's too late to fight back! Nothing can stop me now!" The voice contested, stabbing his body yet again, this time in the chest.

"ARGGHH!" Natsu cried out in pain.

"The Illusion has already won…"Natsu's mouth smirked though not by his will.

_That's it._

"This isn't real!" Natsu shouted. He could feel his soul getting fired up.

"Nonsense! You can feel the pain and sorrow, can you not!?" The voice argued, stabbing himself once again. This time, however, Natsu bit his tongue in earnest. "What—What are you—"

Natsu had gained control of the arm wielding his rib. He continued to drive the bone deep into his core, shouting not in pain, but in anger. "You've done it now, coward!"

"What the hell are you—" Natsu's face contorted to a worried expression.

"Taking back my body so I can use it to kick," The bone caught a flame. "Your," Natsu's whole body began to give off steam, burning off the illusionary control, dispelling the magical barrier encasing him. "ASS!" He shouted the word as he pushed the rib all the way through his body, causing it to exit through his back.

Erin screamed in agony as his illusionary form separated from Natsu's body. The white room shattered as the magical power the illusion mage possessed drained from his body. Erin's real body slammed hard against the solid stone wall of the building. He exhaled sharply as blood shot from his throat.

Natsu stood in the middle of the room, hunched over, still clutching at his now burning core.

"Impossible! No one has ever broken out of the Chamber!" Erin choked out, attempting to stand, wiping at his bloody lips.

"You seem to forget who you're dealing with…" Natsu breathed out, his voice edgy and menacing. He turned to face Erin, and as he did so, the illusion mage gasped.

"What on Earthland _are_ you?!" Erin screamed, shocked as he stared at the unscathed mage in front of him, pressing his steamy hand against his burning chest.

"I'm a fire dragon stuck in a human form." He exhaled as smoke billowed from his nose. He cracked his neck and his fists, walking slowly towards the cowering man. "I can _burn_ through anything, _smash_ through anything, and _fight_ against _everything_." His flaming eyes met with the shocked expression of his foe. "And right now, I'm _itching_ to turn your punk ass into ashes!" He shouted, running towards Erin at full speed.

* * *

**Fairy Tail. Infirmary.**

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

_It's all my fault..._

The blunette mage struggled to keep her eyes on the scene in front of her. She peered across the room at the beds containing her friends. Lucy, Elfman, and Happy. All three of them lay unconscious on their hospital beds, IVs connecting to their corresponding heart monitors. Each machine was beeping at a different pace, which irritated the already conflicted sky dragon.

Tears clouded her eyes as she slammed her face into her hands, the salty liquid pooling in her palms as she wept over her incapacitated family. She had done her absolute best to use her Healing Magic to bring them back to life. Her magic ran out before she could do any real work since she had used so much in the battle royal.

_I did this to two of them...because I lost control._

"It's all my fault..." She sobbed. "Stupid..." She shook her head uas she scolded herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." She tugged at her mess of hair, completely losing herself in sorrow.

At that moment, the door to the infirmary creaked open, startling the young girl. She looked up, expecting to see Master Makarov returning to check on the patients.

To her surprise, scarlet hair peaked out from behind the barrier. Erza peered around the room worriedly, scanning each bed with a look of pure discomfort. She didn't even notice the sky dragon slayer until it wrapped its arms around her waist.

"Erza...it's...it's all my fault..." Wendy sobbed into the warrior's chest, clinging to her like a daughter would to her mother. "I tried to heal them... I really did, but..." She trailed off, defeated.

"Wendy...it's not your fault, my pupil..." She wrapped her arms around the frail looking girl and soothed her gently. "The power you possess is too strong at the moment...and you lost control. However," her eyes fell to the blue haired girl. "You cannot spend your life focusing on past mistakes when your future is so bright." She smiled gently.

Wendy looked up at the mage, tears still pouring from her eyes and covering her rosy cheeks. "Erza...I can't do this alone..." She looked away for a moment. "This power I possess can kill people. I don't think I'm ready to use such magic..."

"Who said anything about being alone?" The scarlet haired warrior eyed her companion questioningly. "We are all here for you, Wendy. No matter what." She placed a hand on the blunette's head. "All of those years we spent training...you may have mastered the blending of magic..." She smiled confidently. "But you're strife isn't over by a long shot."

Wendy gasped as she saw a tear fall from Erza's eye. "Training...that's right. Training is never over." A small smile appeared on her face.

"That's right." Erza grinned. "Remember what I always told you, Wendy."

The young girl smiled big as she recited the quote. "If it's to protect our family..."

"Be it the kingdom or the entire world..." Erza continued.

"We would make anyone our enemy." Wendy nodded.

"That's what it means to be Fairy Tail." Erza nodded back, blushing dark.

Wendy knew all too well who said those words first. All those years ago...

_Natsu...hang on tight..._

_We're coming for you..._

* * *

**AND BOOM! There it is, guys! What did you think? Wendy is crazy awesome, right?! Yeah, I mean, she almost slaughtered Lucy and Elfman...but HOLY SHIT MAGIC BLENDING!**

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter by sending me a quick review!**

**Thanks so much, guys!**


	10. Talk to the Author

**MINOR CLARIFICATIONS FOR THOSE OF YOU IN AN UPROAR OVER LAST CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, hello again, guys! Thanks for taking the time to read this minor update. **Before you click away from the screen because this isn't actually a chapter, I want you to at least give me the time of day to express my deepest condelences to those of you who were upset about how the last chapter turned out.** If that apology applies to you, take a minute to scroll through these **FAQs and comments** about the past few chapters. I'm sure your questions and concerns will be answered and discussed. Thank you for your continued patience, as always!

* * *

"_The battle royal was too one-sided…"_

-Because it was meant to be :D No seriously, I wrote it that way on purpose to showcase what I had in store for Wendy. Originally, there wasn't even going to be a battle royal, but I wanted to write some action scenes AND I wanted to give you a taste of Wendy's awesome battle skills. I mean, it would have been boring if Laxus had just chosen Erza, Gray, and Wendy then moved on, right? Besides, Wendy is crazy awesome! Don't forget she's been training her ass off for five years!

* * *

"_Gray was too weak in the fight. Even Happy overpowered him…"_

-I got that one **a lot**. Gray was extremely surprised that Happy could even use Transformation Magic. Not only did Happy act quickly to overcome Gray, but if Erza hadn't decided to team up with Gray, there wouldn't have been a chance for Gray to react to Happy's attack. Sorry if you guys were expecting him to kick the shit out of Happy, but trust me, Gray is saving his magic power for someone much MUCH worse than a shapeshifting Exceed.

* * *

"_Why didn't Wendy use her Healing Magic to help her friends?"_

-She did. **I made a mistake and uploaded the unedited copy of the chapter, which left out a huge chunk of information. My bad, guys**. It should already be fixed if you'd like to go back and read the last chapter over again.

* * *

"_Will Lucy be taking part in the fight against Erin? Will she reunite with Natsu soon?"_

-As you guys have probably already figured out, Natsu has just about finished off Erin. You will see in the upcoming chapters what I have in store for them, but for now, understand that Lucy will be fighting on a different front, so to speak. 'Will they reunite?' Of course…eventually. Hahahaha. Just be patient with the story, guys! I swear, some of you want me to go ahead and end it but I'm having too much fun with it!

* * *

"_Have you forgotten about Raven Tail?! When will we see Ivan again?"_

-NOPE. I SURE HAVEN'T. VERY SOON. ;)

* * *

"_Your Japanese sucks, dude."_

-I know. Sorry :P

* * *

There were tons more PMs about the last chapter, though most of them involved the same topic. I hope I was able to clear up some of the discrepancies.

**As always, you can PM me if you have any more questions. Most of you know that I'm happy to answer them as best as I can without spoiling anything major. ;)**

* * *

Now, about the second part of the **BONUS CHAPTER**….

That's scheduled for **Friday** so that everyone will have a chance to read it over the weekend. I hope that's cool with **the five people** who messaged me about it in a fit of rage complaining that I '_DON'T UPLOAD FAST ENOUGH_.' I try to upload as often as I can, since I do work and have a bit of a social life.

"_Will the second part of the bonus chapter be a continuation of the date night, or something completely different?"_

-Definitely a continuation. The night is young, my fans. ;) Lucy and Juvia may just have a trick up their sleeves…one that I wouldn't mind falling for, honestly. BUT that's the perv in me talking so— **MOVING ON. NEXT QUESTION.**

* * *

"_Will it be…lemony?"_

-No. -.-# _**Seriously?**_

* * *

"_Will there be sex in this one? I'm so sick of you teasing me, Memphis!"_

-Yes. **Copious amounts of sex.**

* * *

"_Does this lemon even follow the storyline of your fanfiction?"_

-It's set between chapter 4 and chapter 5. At the beginning of the chapter, you'll notice I titled it "_Chapter 4.5_". By the way, do you guys think my chapter names are witty or stupid? Lemme know, okay?

* * *

"_Are you writing this bonus chapter based on past experience or your own personal fantasies? I can tell there is a bit of a personal touch in each scene, so I was curious."_

-EXCELLENT QUESTION, Anonymous reader! (They asked me not to post their name. You're welcome Kiri—shit, almost said it. :3) A little of both, honestly. The Gruvia scene is how I picture my girlfriend and me acting, and what I hope others see in us. However, I have often fantasized about helping girls pick out an outfit when I was younger. The Nalu scene basically sums that up. So, yeah. Great question, oh anonymous reader whom I hope I didn't creep out with my personal life.

* * *

"_Would you ever consider writing a full-fledged lemon fiction? If so, who would you write about?"_

-I have considered it. I'm currently brainstorming an OC that I may throw into the mix of my upcoming stories. If I had to write a full lemon, it would be about my OC and Cana. There's not too many good lemons out there about Cana, much less including an OC, so that could be interesting.

* * *

A few of you also sent me PMs about upcoming stories that I keep 'hinting at'.

"_Do you plan on explaining Wendy's backstory at all or are you just gonna leave us hangin, man? Hit a brother up."_

-Yes, there will be a **seriously lengthy one-shot tying up all the loose ends in Wendy's backstory.** Be prepared for that. I'm currently thinking of a good name for it. **My top two choices are 'For the Fallen Brother, I shall take Flight' and 'The Sky has no limit'.** **Let me know what you guys think, PLEASE!**

* * *

"_Will you be writing about other animes besides Fairy Tail?"_

-I want to try writing something about **Blue Exorcist or One Piece** sometime this summer. That could be extremely fun.

* * *

Finally, the most frequently asked question. (**23 PMs and counting involving the same words**.)

* * *

"_Memphis, how long do you plan on writing '__**In the Essence of Time'**__?"_

-Till my fingers break under the pressure. Till the inspiration stops seeping from my pours and flowing from my mind to the screen. Till I get bored with it. (I never will, I love this story too damn much to be bored with it.) I don't care how long it is, how many chapters it takes, and how long it takes me to finish it. I will write this story until I stop loving it. Period. **Are you guys cool with that?**

* * *

ANYWAYS, I really felt compelled to speak about the numerous PMs I've been getting since day 1. **THIS DOESN'T MEAN I'M MAD AT YOU GUYS. PM ME WHATEVER/WHENEVER YOU WANT.** I just wanted to prove that I do, indeed, answer the majority of your messages in a timely manner.

I love you all. Thanks for sticking with me this far. Until next time.

Memphis, out!


	11. The Bonds We Share and The Risks We Take

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, guys. Sorry for the minor delay in updating this story. As you probably noticed, I started my Wendy side story. So be looking out for updates. They won't be as frequent as this story, but I promise it's worth the read.**

**A lot of you sent some…strongly worded messages about the bonus chapter. I want you guys to know that the bonus chapters are stand-alone content, meaning they have very little to do with the plot of this story. I wrote them for the people that asked me for a lemon, so I would appreciate it if you guys toned it down on the hate mail. I wrote a warning at the top of each chapter explaining how it may be unsuitable for certain audiences. If you were offended by it, I apologize. However, I won't change how I wrote the chapter, I won't stop writing Lemons because a few people found it to be too much, and I won't accept any more rude messages. You chose to read it and be offended, that is not my fault.**

**To remedy this problem, I will be deleting the two bonus chapters from 'The Essence of Time' after I upload this chapter. If you still want to read them, I re-uploaded them as a separate story with a very clear warning as to what it entails in both the title and the description.**

**Sorry to rant to you guys, most of you totally loved the bonus content. I had to address that issue in public where I knew people would read it.**

**Enjoy the chapter, I'm really excited for you guys to read this one!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Bonds we Share and The Risks we Take**

_Erin screamed in agony as his illusionary form separated from Natsu's body. The white room shattered as the magical power the illusion mage possessed drained from his body. Erin's real body slammed hard against the solid stone wall of the building. He exhaled sharply as blood shot from his throat._

_Natsu stood in the middle of the room, hunched over, still clutching at his now burning core. _

"_Impossible! No one has ever broken out of the Chamber!" Erin choked out, attempting to stand, wiping at his bloody lips._

"_You seem to forget who you're dealing with…" Natsu breathed out, his voice edgy and menacing. He turned to face Erin, and as he did so, the illusion mage gasped._

"_What on Earthland are you?!" Erin screamed, shocked as he stared at the unscathed mage in front of him, pressing his steamy hand against his burning chest._

"_I'm a fire dragon stuck in a human form." He exhaled as smoke billowed from his nose. He cracked his neck and his fists, walking slowly towards the cowering man. "I can burn through anything, smash through anything, and fight against everything." His flaming eyes met with the shocked expression of his foe. "And right now, I'm itching to turn your punk ass into ashes!" He shouted, running towards Erin at full speed._

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

"Brace yourself, asshole!" the fire dragon roared, his whole body coursing with immense magical power. He was coming at the dark wizard with everything he had. In an instant, he could have easily vaporized the pathetic excuse for a man.

However, Natsu's magic power instantly drained and the flames and lightning that surrounded him dissipated into nothing but wisps and static electricity.

"What the—" Natsu landed on his left foot, astonished. He stared down at his hands in shock, unable to harness any power.

Erin curled into a pitiful ball of terror, unable to look at the fire dragon.

"What did you do to me, you prick?!" Natsu shouted.

"I didn't do anything!" Erin shrieked.

"Don't you lie to me, dammit! I want answers and I want them no—" Natsu choked on his last word as a long, sharp needle pierced his shoulder all the way through, the sheer force of the object knocking him across the room. "URGH!" Natsu slammed into the far wall with a hard thud, blood exiting his wound and pouring down his arm. He cried out in agony, hanging from the thick stone wall, his feet a meter or so from the floor.

"Well, well…You've caught something, haven't you, Nullpudding-chan?"

"Aye. It seems I've caught me a Salamander, Ivan-san."

"Cheehehe, you nail'd him, Puddin'"

"Now, now, Obra-san. I told you I don't enjoy nicknames…"

Three dark figures entered the long, dimly lit hall, walking side by side and chatting nonchalantly about the horrific scene they caused. Ivan, the guild master of Raven Tail, followed by Nullpudding, a Needle magic user, and Obra, a shapeshifting monster who could control a rather large and shady looking puppet entered the fray as if nothing was going on. Ivan stopped abruptly, causing the other two to stop as well.

"Oh?" Ivan eyed the crumpled up mage on the floor who was coughing and wiping blood from his lips. "It seems that our dear friend," he raised his hand at lighting speed and shot out a flurry of shikigami (paper dolls) at Erin. "Or shall I say 'enemy'," Erin screamed in pain as the dolls surrounded him, slamming against him from multiple angles and binding him into a cocoon. "Has finally decided to show his face." Ivan smirked and clenched fist, raising it even higher. The dolls tightened and moved with their master's command, suspending the imprisoned dark mage in the air.

Erin writhed in pain as beads of sweat dripped from his contorted face.

Ivan laughed slightly, eyeing his partners. "Obra-chan, shall we ask the man what exactly his plan was when he oh so stupidly," he slammed his fist down sharply, slamming Erin into the ground at an alarming speed. The sounds of bones cracking and terrifying screams resounded through the hall. Natsu stared in pure horror at the dark mages.

"What the—" Natsu whispered.

"—DEFIED MY ORDERS AND BETRAYED OUR GUILD?!" Ivan's voice boomed throughout the hall as he continued to drive the petrified Erin into the ground. The paper dolls changed to a deep shade of red. Erin was bleeding all over his body, and the dolls seemed to be absorbing his blood as it seeped out of him.

"Master, I…I didn't mean to—" Erin pleaded.

"ENOUGH!" Ivan's fist unclenched, releasing the crippled mage. Erin slumped to the ground in pure agony, writhing in pain as he bled all over, weeping. "I've had just about enough of your excuses."

"You didn't let him speak, Master." Obra chirped, snickering as he perched himself on the shoulder of his puppet.

"There's nothing he could say that could change my decision." Ivan declared, stepping forward.

Erin stared up at Raven's Master in horror. His hands shook as he tried to raise them above his face.

"No…Please, hear me o-out!" Erin whimpered. Ivan stopped just a few steps from the man and stared down at him menacingly.

"What you have done, Erin-chan," Ivan's jaw locked. He gritted his teeth. "Is unforgivable."

"Please, listen…I was d-doing it for the good of the g-guild…" Erin pleaded. He continued to shake as the monster of a man towered over him.

"Your death shall be slow and incredibly painful," Ivan sneered, raising his foot above the dark mage's head. "Just like your calculated betrayal to our cause."

"P-PLEASE…DON'T!"

"SILENCE!" Ivan shouted, bringing his foot down. "Your reign of heresy ends now!"

Ivan's foot stopped inches from Erin's face, slamming into an impenetrable wall of solid ice. The guild master whipped his head angrily in the direction of the ice magic.

"You know," Gray started, cracking his neck as he walked through the dim room towards Raven Tail. "There's an unspoken rule between all the guilds of Fiore."

Ivan's teeth gritted as he stared in raw anger.

"No matter what the cause," Erza came out from behind him, requipping a longsword and swishing her hair behind her shoulder. "A fellow ally is innocent until proven guilty."

"And even if that ally pleads guilty," Wendy came out and stood on the other side of Gray, walking in line with the other two. "They have the right as a human being to be treated fairly among their peers."

"Fairy Tail…" Ivan's foot slipped from the ice as he shifted his weight to both of his feet, leering at the approaching wizards. "You've come at last…"

"Ivan Dreyar," Erza called out, swishing her sword out in front of her, stopping just a few feet in front of Gray. "You're responsible for calling the hit on Master Makarov," she glared at the dark mage. "Your own father."

"It'll be a cold day in Hell when I'm required to answer to you brats." Ivan growled, scowling at the fairies. "Obra-chan, Nullpudding-chan."

The two goons tensed and stepped towards their master, eyeing their adversaries with the intent to kill.

Natsu, who had passed out from extreme blood loss, was hanging from the wall, the needle still piercing his shoulder. He hung in silence in a dark corner of the room, out of sight from his comrades.

"You intend to take us on, fairies?" Nullpudding chuckled, waddling over to his master, needles slowly growing from his scalp and shoulders.

"We intend to reclaim what is ours." Wendy spoke confidently, tense next to Gray.

"We have reason to suspect that you," Erza pointed to Ivan. "Ivan Dreyar, master of the former dark guild Raven Tail," Her hand that was pointing at the man soon grasped at a second requipped sword. "Planned an assassination attempt on your father, our guild master, Makarov, and kidnapped our comrade, Natsu Dragneel, for unknown reasons."

"Such daring accusations from an adorable little girl," Ivan licked his lips. "Care to say that to my face, Erza-cha—"

Erza had already cleared the distance between them and was holding two sharp blades to the throat of the dark wizard. "We didn't come here for formal negotiations."

Gray had rushed Nullpudding in the same instant and held an icy dagger to the needle user's neck. "You started this little scuffle, and we intend to end it." He added dryly, tugging at the grunting mage in front of him.

Wendy had already pinned the small demonic creature with her foot, pressing hard against it. Obra found itself squished into the floor, shaking his hands that controlled the puppet standing idle, but it was no use. She was holding a shimmering blade in her outstretched hand, pointing it at the tall, lifeless puppet. "Once you mess with Fairy Tail's Strongest…"

Laxus finally exited the shadows as sparks skipped around the room, lighting up the hall. Magic was coursing through his massive body, causing him to breathe heavily. His booming steps cracked the ground under him as he powered up continuously.

"You're all but begging us to go to war." The thunder dragon muttered, eyeing his father with hellish intent.

* * *

**Laxus's P.O.V.**

Fairy Tail was on the offensive, each member pinning one of the three members of Raven Tail. Laxus stood by, crossing his arms and watching from afar, scanning the room. It took every inch of will power the dragon slayer had not to jump in on the fight, but he knew not to interfere with those three.

"Erza…" He murmured. The scarlet-haired girl was clashing with Ivan, his father.

"Yield, you bastard!" Erza shouted, swiping her sword at the guild master. "This fight is useless. You cannot defeat me!"

Ivan dodged and sent a fist flying at Erza, who evaded quickly. She jumped back, blowing hair from her face. "Too slow," she boasted, charging once again. "Kyaa!" she swung once more, grazing the mage's arm.

"You bitch," Ivan spat, scowling at the warrior. "I underestimated you, Erza-chan." He chuckled.

"You'll soon learn to never underestimate Fairy Tail," she pressed, charging again, requipping as she did so.

Ivan took the split-second chance and shot his paper dolls, encasing the warrior just as she was about to requip. Erza cried out in confusion, struggling in the bindings of the tough paper.

"What is this magic?!" Erza shouted, yanking away from the paper only to be bound once more.

"Consider this fight over, Titania-chan." Ivan raised his fist high above his head and slung it down. "Prepare to be obliterated!"

"Urgh!" Erza slammed into the ground hard, the paper releasing her for just a moment when she hit the floor. "Adamantine Armor!"

The shock from the slam was absorbed mostly by her quick magic, though Laxus could tell that she suffered a major blow. Erza split the paper dolls into shreds by breaking her massive shield into two pieces. She rose to her feet, requipping into her Robe of Yuen as she did so.

"You think a simple outfit change will have any effect on my minions?!" He cackled devilishly. "You must be less of a threat than I originally thought." He scoffed. "Go now, my minions. Show her the power of Raven Tail, an anti-Fairy Tail guild!" the paper dolls swarmed around Ivan as his arms raised high above his head. "Dark Flurry!" all at once, the blood-thirsty swarm surrounded Erza. The scarlet-haired women closed her eyes and held her staff out in front of her, waiting patiently.

"Disappear!" Ivan shouted. The swarm fell on Erza, the full effect colliding with the mage.

"Erza…" Laxus tensed. He clenched his fists, releasing sparks in his wake. "Are you…"

_**Slash.**_

_**Slash.**_

Two cuts appeared in the walls of the paper bindings, magical light leaking out from the hole they created. Erza, standing in the fray, untouched by the dark magic, stepped out from the abyss, her pointed staff sheathed on her back. The paper dolls dissipated around her as she walked towards Ivan, her eyes set on the bewildered man.

"What?" Ivan gasped. His hand began to shake as Titania approached.

"Disgusting," Erza stated plainly. "Your magic lacks confidence."

She rushed the man as the last paper dolls disappeared behind her, requipping into her Heaven's Wheel armor. She shouted in determination as she swung her sword with all her might at Ivan.

Ivan took the blow, his jaw dropping and his eyes wide in fear. He flew across the room, skidding on the floor and rolling into a pitiful heap just before a tall pillar.

"Your form is flawed, just like your plan to take us down." She continued, walking towards him as she lectured. "Fairy Tail takes pride in the resolve we use to find our strength."

Gray was still clashing with Nullpudding to her right, jumping and shooting ice from his hands at the dodging needle mage. Wendy had her hands full with the puppeteer, but was fighting valiantly. Laxus, in awe, was still standing idle.

"You…you bitch-chan…" Ivan coughed. Erza stopped just before the kneeling guild master.

"But what is most disgusting of all…" Erza raised her longsword above her head, ready to swing. "Is that you couldn't even face us with your true forms…"

Gray and Wendy caught the last part of Erza's scolding. They glanced at the warrior as she swung down on the 'defeated' guild master. They both gasped when they saw the man's face.

He was smirking.

As the blade connected with the neck of Ivan, his body dissipated into thin air. Gray and Wendy turned in time to see that their foes had indeed done the same thing.

"You mean…" Gray breathed.

"This was an illusion…?" Wendy asked timidly.

"Our enemies are even more cowardly than we thought." Erza requipped into her usual armor, sheathing her sword as it disappeared into magical particles. "However,"

_**Thud.**_

Low grunts resounded in a dark corner of the room, interrupting Erza.

Gray tensed and placed his fist in his palm, while Wendy took in a huge gulp of air.

"There's still one more of 'em…" Gray grunted.

"Erza, do you see anything?" Wendy whispered.

Laxus had finally joined the group and was standing next to Erza, his arms crossed. He took in a slight breath and nodded.

"It's him." He muttered.

Erza was staring, dumbfounded, into the corner of the hall at a nearly dead fire dragon slayer.

Wendy sniffed the air. "No way…"

"I'm lost, who is it, guys?" Gray spoke, still fairly tense.

"See for yourself, Gray. I'm sure you're just dying to talk to him." Laxus scoffed.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

"…_bleeding out pretty bad….fix him, Wendy?"_

Natsu faded in and out of consciousness. The blood loss was too great and he could feel himself slowly starting to slip away.

That damn needle user had punctured a major artery without Natsu even noticing. The more he struggled with the needle before he pulled it out, the more blood poured out.

Wendy…

"Gu…." He moaned.

"…_trying to say something…"_

"…_tsu? Natsu…speak to me!"_

_I know that voice…_

"Gra…Gray…" Natsu coughed out, his eyes lided shut.

_This must be another one of Raven's tricks_. He was so sick and tired of being fooled by that prick Erin, and he vowed to kill him once he managed to break out of this illusion and patch himself up.

"_I can fix him…transfusion…"_ he heard Wendy's innocent voice. The confidence that was stitched into it reminded him of himself.

"_What's his blood type?" _

_**Erza. **_

_Amazing…Erin's illusions are getting more accurate. That chump wasn't half bad._

"_It doesn't matter…I will…type O…"_

_**Gray again.**_

_It seems like they are trying to help me. That's odd…they've never done that in the past._

Natsu felt a cut burn against his wrist and a tube being shoved into it. He groaned at the displeasure and tried to shake it off, but he was too weak to even move.

_Guys…if you're real…_

_**Help me…**_

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

"Hurry up! We don't have much time left!" Gray protested, laying down next to Natsu's pale body. The fire dragon was out cold in a pool of his own blood, and was in dire need of a blood transfusion. Thankfully, Gray had Type O blood.

_Universal Donor_…Gray smirked. He looked over at Natsu as Wendy struggled to insert the needle into Gray's wrist.

_Natsu…hang in there, man…_

_We're finally here for you…_

"Alright, it's all set!" Wendy stated. Gray lifted his head up and nodded at the sky dragon.

"Do whatever you can to heal him while I give him my blood."

"Right!" Wendy was already tending to the massive wound on his shoulder.

Gray turned his head towards Natsu again, eyeing him confidently.

"I know you're in there…" Gray whispered. A tear collected in his left eye and streamed down his cheek. "Natsu…"

Gray's blood traveled through the tube and into the collection pool connected to the other tube that was inside of Natsu. The blood slowly traveled down his end, entering his body at a snail's pace.

Everyone sat silently, watching as Wendy did her best to heal the boy. Erza sat next to Gray, her hands in her lap and her head bowed, probably praying over his safety. Laxus leaned against a pillar, occasionally looking towards the group with hopeful eyes, only to be discouraged by silence.

Gray never took his eyes off of Natsu. He studied his complexion in curiosity. Though battered and bruised, Natsu looked as strong as ever, laying there in a pool of his own blood. Though Wendy was working tediously next to him, he looked confident, laying still with a gentle smile across his lips.

_He can't move…but maybe he can still sense us here with him…_

Gray reached out slowly, being careful not to loosen the needle in his arm. He grabbed Natsu's hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's okay…" tears collected in Gray's eyes. "Everything's gonna be alright."

Natsu's hand twitched in Gray's hand before he squeezed back weakly.

The ice mage's eyes widened as he looked back up at Natsu's face in awe.

The smile on Natsu's face had widened. His left eye had opened a bit. The fire dragon stared at Gray through the tears that were clumping in his eyes.

"You're….back," Natsu grunted out. He grinned at Gray as the ice mage began to cry.

Erza gasped and looked up quickly, recognizing the raspy voice almost instantly. Wendy smiled as tears streamed down her face and continued to heal him as best as he could.

Gray was at a loss for words. He simply tightened his grip on Natsu's hand and sat in silence, eyeing his brother with pride and joy.

"We're gonna get you fixed up, Natsu. Just sit tight, okay?" Wendy spoke softly, sweating from the amount of magic she'd lost.

"Thank you…" He spoke through a grin gently. He looked up at the ceiling and shut his eyes, completely out of energy.

"I never thought I'd see you guys again…" tears streamed from his half shut eyes as he laid there.

Silence engulfed the reunited friends, all beyond the words to express their gratitude for one another.

* * *

**It's getting harder and harder for me to write this without just staring at the screen for hours. This story is amazing. You guys who take the time to read it are even more amazing. Fairy Tail itself is the most amazing out of all of us. I really can't thank you guys enough, for those that have stuck around even after the whole bonus chapter debacle. It means a lot to me that you still read this and you still think it's a decent story. **

**There are a few more major events that are supposed to happen in this. However, I want to hear from you guys. What do we want to see in this story? What can make it better? How can I as the writer make this a more interesting and enjoyable experience for you guys.**

**Let me know in the Reviews, okay?**

**We'll chat later, guys and gals. For now, I say goodbye.**

**I'll see you all soon.**

**-Memphis**


	12. On the Brink of War

**Author's Note: Well then…that took forever! Haha. No, seriously, it's been almost a week, hasn't it? Sorry…I've been incredibly busy and distracted. You can blame Mirasuko for most of the distractions. This war has just begun, my dear. ;) Anyways, I have a few days off next week, so I'll make it up to you guys with a bunch of updates on all my stories. For people that like percentages, here's how close we are to completion on the next few chapters of this story and Wendy's story.**

**In The Essence of Time: 60%**

**For a Fallen Brother, I shall Take Flight: 90%**

**So we're getting close! Just be patient with me, okay? I love you all. Seriously, I'm still getting messages expressing gratitude for all the work I've put in to this. I love doing this for you guys, especially the ones who always review. Thanks to my beta readers and editors, the content you're getting will be satisfactory rather than some of the stuff I've put out in the past. I'm going the extra mile to make sure you guys enjoy the story.**

**Now, let's get the ball rolling, shall we? We've got a lot of ground to cover here.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: On the Brink of War**

Gray, Wendy, Erza, and Laxus have successfully located Natsu and brought him back to safety. Though beaten and bruised, the fire dragon seems to have enough energy to explain what has happened to him. Since Erza instructed Laxus to return to Fairy Tail and warn the others about Raven, The three wizards took refuge in a nearby town to recover and formulate their next move.

**Erza's P.O.V.**

"How's he look, Wendy?" Erza nodded towards the bed that housed their wounded brother.

Wendy looked back over at Natsu and sighed. "I've been working on his shoulder for hours, using up my magic power slowly to prolong the treatment." She walked over to the bed and checked his bandages. "The bleeding and swelling have stopped, and the poison that was spreading from the needle seems to have been dispelled."

"Think he'll be able to walk out of here soon?" Gray grumbled, holding the curtain open to peer outside, searching for any sort of movement.

"I'm not sure, Gray," Wendy frowned, furrowing her eyebrows and eyeing the ice mage after a silent moment. "You see anything out there?"

"Nope. All's quiet." He hummed, letting the curtain fall and his hand rest on his propped up knee, shifting in his perch.

"I highly doubt those Raven Tail fools would follow us after we took out Ivan's clones." He blurted out, walking towards Erza, who was standing guard over a slumped man in the corner.

"They would if we had something they desired." She muttered, glaring down at Erin. "I wonder what happened to him…"

Erin, the Illusion mage who was working for Serpentine, was found lying unconscious in the middle of the forward observation base after Raven had fled the scene. After the fairies took care of their fallen brother, the attention turned to Laxus who was growling and sparking with intense magical power.

"_This guy seems suspect," Laxus growled, hunched over in an attack stance, ready to spring on the man if he made any sudden movements. "Take a look, Titania."_

_Erza looked up from her seat next to Natsu and Gray, who were both laying still as blood traveled from one end of the tube to the other. Her eyes widened as she got to her feet and hurried over to the thunder dragon._

"_Is that…" Erza breathed out, stopping next to Laxus._

"_That End guy Pops won't shut up about." He nodded, crossing his arms. He turned his head slightly and talked down to the red head. "Should we kill him?"_

"_Well…" Erza turned her head and looked over at Natsu and Gray lying next to Wendy. "As easy as that would be…I think it would be better if we questioned him."_

"_Right…" Laxus smirked. "Torture isn't really up your alley, is it?"_

"_I didn't say torture…" she spoke crossly. "We just…need answers, is all." Her eyes averted the smirking dragon._

"_Suit yourself." Laxus shrugged, stepping over the body. "I'll be heading back to the guild now, as you instructed." He chuckled, muttering under his breath. "But only because I also think it's a good idea…"_

_As Laxus walked towards the exit, Erza was left standing over the body of Erin, the man responsible for years of suffering for Natsu._

"_You're lucky it was Gray who volunteered to give blood rather than me…" she groaned, kneeling down and binding his wrists. _

Erin groaned as he suddenly regained his consciousness slowly. With that, Gray had cleared the room and was standing over him next to Erza, who had her sword ready. He sat up and put a hand up to his head, continuing to groan.

"Shit…my head…" he blinked a few times and scanned the room. "What the—"

"Shut up!" an icy fist connected with the head of the illusion mage, knocking him out cold again.

"Seriously, Gray?!" Erza's jaw was dropped, her arms in the air in shock. "Why didn't you let me handle this?"

"This asshole tormented Natsu and I for years!" Gray shouted, stepping towards Erza. "Because of him, I spent years away from the guild, away from Juvia," he added. "He's the reason why the mission took so long and now we've got him bound up and living?!" he shrieked.

"Gray…" Erza warned.

"I'll kill him myself…" the ice mage growled out, his fists surrounded by icy brass knuckles.

"Step away from the prisoner, Gray…" Erza ordered, standing between him and Erin with two swords drawn. "His life has one meaning now; relaying to us what exactly happened with Raven Tail." She huffed.

"Guys, you might want to check this out…" Wendy's small voice squeaked from the bedside chair.

"Shut it, Wendy," Gray barked. "This is personal."

"Gr-….Gray…" Natsu spoke softly, waking up from his slumber.

Gray's magic dissipated and his eyes shot towards the hotel bed. Natsu was awake, indeed, sitting up weakly against the stack of pillows on the bed.

"Natsu's awake." Wendy spoke indifferently, slightly hurt by Gray's rudeness.

"Oh," Gray relaxed and walked towards the bed. "Natsu, I…"

"You weren't really gonna kill him, were you?" Natsu spoke, squinting at the ice mage as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well, yeah…Natsu, he caused us so much trouble." Gray averted the stare of his friend, looking down at his hands. "He doesn't deserve to live."

"But I want to know why he betrayed his friends." The fire dragon spoke clearly, his energy starting to return. "I want to know why he betrayed Raven." He grunted as he leaned forward, his hand shooting up to his injured shoulder in pain.

Wendy pressed against his chest, sitting him back against the pillows. "Take it easy, Natsu. You're still not ready to be up and about…"

"I don't care," he sighed. "I want answers." He crossed his arms and glared at the corner of the room where Erin was still out.

"And we'll get them," Erza interjected. "As soon as he's awake, we'll question him about everything," She shot a glance at the ice mage. "As long as someone can keep calm."

"Whatever," Gray got up with a groan and headed back to his perch by the window, sitting down and propping his leg up, moving the curtains a bit to see into the bright sunset. "You guys wouldn't understand what we went through, anyway."

Erza, Natsu, and Wendy all stared towards the setting sun, silence engulfing the room.

Natsu finally spoke. "Hey, guys…"

They all turned to him as he spoke.

"How's Lucy doing?" he asked nervously.

Gray eyed his partner for a moment before humming and looking back out the window. Erza blushed and smiled warmly at the fire dragon. Wendy couldn't help but smile as her eyes grew watery.

"Typical Natsu, worried about Lucy." Gray spoke to Natsu while staring out the window.

Natsu was about to protest before Erza and Wendy busted out laughing.

"What the hell's so funny?" his cheeks puffed up, eyeing his friends angrily, embarrassed.

"She's on her way here, Natsu." Wendy giggled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "For now, you need to rest."

"That's right." Erza confirmed, nodding to Natsu. "They'll be here shortly."

Natsu sighed and laid back, trying to hold back his worry. "It's been too long…Lucy…" He forced himself back to sleep.

* * *

**A train moving towards the FOB.**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"How much longer must a man wait before he can fight!?"

"Luuuuuccccccyyyyy, I'm booorrrrreeeeddd!"

By Mavis, someone kill me, please…

Lucy was trapped on a cramped seat inside a cramped train traveling to some place Lucy had never even been to. In fact, she was almost sure this town called 'Morphune' didn't even exist.

"Guys, shut up!" Lucy finally shouted, smacking the cat and nudging the grotesquely large man. "I don't know how much longer we'll have to be stuck on this damn thing!"

Jet and Droy sat across from the three bickering wizards and watched in amusement.

"Sheesh, what's wrong with them, huh?" Jet nudged the large man next to him and nodded towards the group. "You would think that they'd actually be the serious ones in the 'attack squadron'…"

Droy yawned and looked towards the three with sleepy eyes. "Just leave them be, Jet…" he mumbled. "Besides, we have a bigger problem."

At that moment, a large grumble erupted from the pit of the fat man's stomach, silencing the fighting mages and startling the little man next to him.

"What the hell was that?"

"Eww, gross! Lucy farted!"

**Whack.**

"You ripped it like a man, Lucy!"

**Whack. Whack.**

The cat slid out of his chair, knocked out cold, while the large man slouched in his chair, gazing up at the swirling stars surrounding his head.

"Jet, I really gotta eat something soon," the exhausted man wheezed, his face sinking into his hands. "Otherwise…I might fade away…"

"I'm sorry, man. I don't have any food." Jet patted the large man's back and turned to Lucy with a concerned look. "I don't think he's gonna make it, Lucy…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Lucy stood up, irritated beyond measure, steaming from her ears. "Droy ate all of the food we packed on the way to the train station in Magnolia!" she glared at the two dumbfounded wizards.

"That was four hours ago." Droy whined. His frown crumpled into a depressed looking expression as he gripped his stomach.

"IT WAS ENOUGH FOOD TO FEED ALL FIVE OF US FOR TWO DAYS!" The blonde waved her arms in the air madly. She stomped towards the privacy door to their cabin and flung it open. "I need some air." She huffed.

"Sheesh," she shook her head, weaving through the crowd of people all standing around in the train. The cars were so packed that most of the passengers couldn't fit in their respective booths and were forced to stand, which wasn't unusual. It was just annoying.

Then again, everything annoyed Lucy at the moment.

"Where the hell's the door?" she huffed, slipping past a few dark clothed men who all turned to look at her as she walked by. Finally locating the door, the blonde swung open the door and embraced the cool air pushing against the train as it speed through the rocky plains of southeastern Fiore.

She sighed heavily and leaned against the railing of her train car. Fiore was so beautiful. She couldn't help but admire the nature and overall perfection of the landscape. Seeing the rolling rock plains of the southeast reminded Lucy of her home in the north. Her little cabin tucked away in a wide open field, surrounded by trees and even more rolling hills of barley. In a way, she was homesick. She had left her house for the Tri-Root station about two weeks ago. Though she had the option to take a car to Barefoot, she decided to walk and admire her surroundings. It was a pretty long walk, taking a few days, but she didn't mind. It gave her time to think. That was what she needed, honestly.

It was a hard decision for Lucy to make, but she finally decided that she was done waiting for Natsu to just walk back into her life. She spent a few years in Magnolia, still staying in her quant little apartment on Strawberry Street and doing odd and end missions by herself just to get by. Staying there wasn't easy for her, though. Everything in that town, from the guild hall to her apartment, reminded her of Natsu. Happy continued to hang out with her, and even went out on a few missions, though he didn't help. Everyone seemed to always talk to Lucy about the boy, asking her stuff like 'when do you think he'll be back?' and 'Don't you miss him?'. She didn't know the answer to the first question, and assumed that everyone knew the answer to the second one. Yes, she missed him. That's why she couldn't handle talking to anyone from the guild anymore. Happy was the only exception, since he was obviously troubled by Natsu leaving, too. They both acted as if everything was normal and went on with their daily routines in light of their special friend leaving them. That's all they could do, really.

Lucy's hair fluttered in the wind as the train took a turn around a corner and headed towards a massive wooden bridge that crossed a large river basin. She blinked a few times as she watched the sun set over the mountain range that ran parallel to the tracks, smiling at how incredible the view was.

However, her moment of tranquility was broken when she heard the door open behind her. She was startled slightly, but didn't turn around for fear that it was one of her companions coming to complain to her again about lack of food or the fact that the train driver wasn't man enough to go faster.

Her headache came back in full force, and she groaned, leaning over the railing slightly.

"Elfman, Jet, Droy, Happy…whichever one of you is behind me, I don't have an answer for your ridiculous questions and annoying complaints." She muttered, annoyed.

No answer.

"I swear, Happy, if that's you behind me thinking you'll get to prank me again, you are sadly mis—"

"Lucy Heartfilia, I presume?" a sinister voice traveled through the wind and pricked at the eardrum of the stunned blonde.

Before she could whip around and face the voice, her hands were caught by two strong grips and forced behind her, while a black sack was pulled over her head, shielding her vision.

"What's going on here? What are you—"

"You're with that Fairy Tail guild, aren't ya?"

"Who are you—"

"We've got a message for you little shits. Make sure you bring it to that fire dragon boyfriend of yours." Another voice echoed to the side of her. With that, a sharp pain plunged into her side and sent a crippling blow through her whole body, bringing her to the ground. Lucy went to cry out in pain but her voice caught on the instant dryness of her throat, making her gasp for breath.

She heard three separate footsteps move around her. Then, voices.

"Which poison did you give her?" one asked, laughing devilishly.

"The best one we've got." Boomed a deep voice. She could hear the tapping of a foot in front of her head and she wanted to reach out and grab it. For some reason, she couldn't move.

Poison…?

Oh, shit…

"She's got 24 hours, depending on how much fight she's got in her." A high pitched voice of a woman, resounded above her. Lucy cringed as she felt a foot dig into her side. One of them had landed a kick into her ribs. It hurt so bad that if the circumstances were different, Lucy would have buckled over in agony. However, she couldn't seem to speak or move at this point. She was even starting to lose consciousness.

"Should we take her with us?" the voices sounded almost like gibberish at this point.

"Nah, leave her. The Wolves will soon come for her. After that," Lucy heard something heavy drop to the ground next to her with a clang. "They'll be on the hunt for us."

"You talkin' about those fairy brats?" the deeper voice asked, making Lucy shed a tear that slowly dripped down her frozen cheek.

Guys…I don't know what's going on…

"They're in for a real surprise when they get to Morphune." The girl hissed.

But we're in serious trouble…

* * *

**Magnolia.**

**Laxus's P.O.V.**

What the hell is happening here…?

The thunder dragon scanned the once boisterous city in search of its many inhabitants. Usually, the residents were all out and about doing odd and end last minute shopping. Laxus couldn't believe what he was looking at.

It was like a completely different city in comparison. The well-kept streets that he himself walked through just a few days ago were trashed and destroyed. The shop windows were broken and doors were all kicked open.

"Hello?" Laxus stood in the middle of the square, calling out to anyone that might answer. "Is anyone there?"

No answer.

"Shit." He cursed, turning his head towards the guild. His jaw clenched when he saw that his own guild was also in shambles.

The once tall and majestic guild was barely standing, giant holes and chunks of the building missing. The Fairy Tail sign posted out in front was spilt in two.

Laxus rushed through all the rubble and bursted through the building, shouting, "Is anyone here?!"

He panted, standing with his arms outstretched, the door slamming shut behind him.

The guild was completely empty. All of the tables were either flipped over or broken in half, the chairs all destroyed.

No bodies.

Not a trace of anyone being here.

Laxus ran towards his grandfather's office, jumping over all the debris and moving faster each time he crosses each barrier.

He slammed through the door. "Gramps! What the—"

Master Makarov was sitting alone in his office, his back facing Laxus. There was smoke rising from in front of his head, and the thunder dragon could hear him sipping on tea.

"Laxus…" he heard the man speak. Though he didn't move, he could tell something was wrong. "You're back." He added, sipping on his drink loudly.

"Gramps! Where is everyone?" the thunder dragon slammed his hands on the desk between the two men. "What the hell happened here?"

"My boy…" he started. Laxus cut him off.

"Spit it out! Where is everyone?!" he reached out and spun the man's chair around rapidly. He immediately regretted that decision when he caught a glimpse of his grandfather's face.

There was the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, sitting alone in his abandoned guild, sipping on a cup of hot tea while balling his eyes out in agony.

"Laxus…" his hands began to shake, his pain a blend of anger and sorrow. "We're at war, lad."

Laxus's fist's clenched and angry tears clouded his eyes. "I'll kill them all for making you upset, Gramps. No one messes with my family and gets away with it."

"You can't kill them, Laxus." Gramps interrupted, slamming the already shaking tea cup on to the desk and shattering it. His magical aura was swirling around him so intensely that his eyes turned golden and his tears began to shine vibrantly.

"Why not!? They hurt you, Gramps!" he protested, no backing down from his infuriated grandfather. Laxus began to spark and power up himself.

"The enemy is Raven Tail." Gramps barked. "They have an army of wizards under a ruthless dark spell capable of controlling thousands of people at a time!" he shouted, slamming down on the desk. "And do you know who those bastards decided to control?!"

Though Laxus was pretty smart, he had no way of predicting those vile dark wizard's moves. "Who?" he asked irritably, averting Makarov's intense gaze.

"Fairy Tail." He slammed the desk again, cracking it in half. He stepped onto the broken desk and grabbed Laxus by the collar. "We're at war with ourselves! We can't kill our own, Laxus!"

He continued to ramble on as tears streamed down his old face. Laxus watched in horror as the proud master of the guild rampaged through his office in a fit of sorrow and rage. He himself stood still, in complete shock.

"In other words…" Laxus began. Makarov turned to him with a cold stare and nodded after inhaling, trying to calm himself.

"We cannot win." Makarov huffed, turning to face the ground with small fists shaking and clenched in a ball. "We must surrender."

* * *

**Alright, that was crazy intense! I hope you guys liked it! Be sure to keep an eye out for updates on my other stories, I'm sure you guys will love them!**

**Don't forget to review the shit out of this, guys!**

**Much love,**

**-Memphis**


	13. Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note: FINALLY HAVE SOME TIME TO WRITE! I MISSED THIS!**

**Hey, guys! Good to see most of you are still around~ here's a new chapter. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Mission Accomplished**

**Miles outside of the town of Morphune. 797. Train Car.**

* * *

"OUT OF THE WAY! EVERYONE!"

"What's going on?!" a woman's voice resounded over the paralyzed blonde's body.

"I don't know, we just found her out here—"

"She's not breathing!"

"Sir," the woman's voice again.

Silence.

Footsteps.

"How bad is it?" a deeper man's voice.

"Poison, sir," the woman's voice trailed off. Though Lucy couldn't feel anything, she sensed that someone was knelt over next to her. "The injection was administered in her right abdomen, and the poison has been coursing through her system for at least an hour now."

More silence.

"Full paralysis?" The man's voice.

"Yes."

At that moment, Lucy's left eye opened due to the woman prying open her eyelid.

"She's in shock," eyelid shuts.

Darkness again.

"She's conscious, yet she isn't breathing regularly." The woman's voice echoed in her ear.

Footsteps moved towards Lucy again.

"So it's that poison, isn't it?" his voice entered her empty thoughts.

"Without a doubt, sir. This is Erin Crossman's work."

Lucy's heart dropped.

"_Erin…"_

"Then…what can we do?" the man's voice sounded low, as if masking it from people surrounding them.

"There's nothing we can do." The woman's voice faltered. "She'll be paralyzed for at least six hours after a dose is administered. After that," she trailed off. "She won't make it past tomorrow."

"There's no time, then." The man huffed, sounding incredibly saddened. "Tell the train driver to go full speed ahead to Morphune. We need to get her hospitalized immediately—"

"But Sir—"

"Just do what I say," he countered. "Now!"

"Right, on my way."

More footsteps moved quickly yet carefully, as if maneuvering through a large crowd.

"I don't know who you are," the man's voice resounded through Lucy's ears and echoed off her lifeless brain. "But judging from this mark on your hand…You must be part of the magic guild Fairy Tail."

Lucy, laying lifeless next to the crouched man, felt moisture build up in her eyes and drop down her cold cheeks.

"I'm going to do what I can to help you, young lady." His voice was coated with fear and sadness. "Because not knowing someone doesn't justify standing idly by and watching you die," Lucy's heart dropped again as she faintly made out the feeling of a gentle hand gripping hers and another hand pressing against her back. "I learned that from you…Fairy Tail."

* * *

**Town of Morphune. Snaretooth Inn.**

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

* * *

"You seem to be healing quickly, Natsu." Wendy chimed, smiling from ear to ear. "It's a miracle, really."

Natsu stretched his arms and cracked his neck, leaning back and forth to stretch out his back. "I'm all fired up!" he grinned at Wendy, making her laugh.

"That's our Natsu." Erza clapped a hand on his shoulder and nodded at him, smiling faintly.

Gray, who was still perched at his window, smiled warmly out the window. "Just in time, too."

Natsu looked towards the ice mage with curious eyes. "Why do you say that, Gray?"

"I can see a train moving towards the station off in the distance." He pointed out the window.

Without hesitation, the fire dragon jumped across the bed and skid to a stop next to Gray, peering out the window like a dog awaiting its owner.

"Where?" his grin was so large it covered his whole face as he scanned the outside area. "I don't see it."

"Not there, idiot!" Gray huffed, smacking Natsu on the head. He pointed again, leading the dragon's eyes to the outside of the town. "There."

Natsu's eyes widened and so did his grin. "You think the guys are on that train?"

Staring out the window, Natsu could make out the train shuffling towards the station. If they were outside, it would be close enough to hear the whistle signaling the station that they were stopping.

"That could be theirs." Gray crossed his arms. "We haven't seen any others stop here all day."

Wendy came up behind the two boys and stood on her toes to see above Natsu's shoulder. "It has to be theirs, Natsu!" she giggled, patting his shoulder. "Should we go and greet them?"

Natsu turned towards Wendy, smiling. He nodded. "Let's go. I can't believe I'm going to see her after all this time…"

Wendy smiled up at Natsu with her hands behind her back, her fishtail braid trailing down the front of her body and stopping just above her elbow. "Natsu…are you alright?" she asked, cocking her head curiously.

"Yeah…" Natsu walked past the blunette and eyed Erza, who was sitting in a chair with her head in her hand, watching Erin like a hawk.

"I'm fine, but…" his eyes fell on Erin.

Erin had woken up after Gray had knocked him out a few hours ago. This time, he was silent, staring at the ground with his arms and legs bound with magical bindings. "What about him?" he gestured to the prisoner with a concerned look.

"I've got him, Natsu." Erza mumbled, not taking her eyes off of the dark wizard. "Tell Lucy I said hello, will you?" she added.

This was enough to excite Natsu. "All right!" he cheered, turning towards Wendy, who was grinning from ear to ear due to excitement. "Let's go, Wendy!"

"Right!" she shouted, jumping up from the bed. She turned to Gray as she got to the door, looking back curiously. "You coming, Gray?"

"Nah," he waved his hand towards the two exiting wizards. "Someone's gotta keep watch, remember?"

"I don't see why…no one is coming…" grumbled the fire dragon, pouting. "Whatever, we'll see you guys later, alright?"

"Sure." Gray nodded, still looking out the window.

"Enjoy yourselves." Erza called out from the corner, still fixated on the silent prisoner.

With that, the two dragon slayers left the room and sped down the hallway in excitement.

* * *

**Open P.O.V.**

"Erza…" Gray called out, still not looking towards the other two people in the room.

"Yeah…"

They seemed to be having a silent conversation in their heads, fully aware of the dark wizard in the room.

_Something's not right about this_…Gray thought to himself.

_Why would someone as powerful as Erin give up so easily…?_ Erza questioned herself over and over, scowling down at the silent dark mage.

"I feel it, too…" Erza spoke aloud to Gray, making him tense up.

Erin smirked, making it the first movement he made in the last hour.

"Not much gets past you two, huh…" Erin grunted, choking back a laugh. Though he was badly bruised by the illusion Ivan, he still had enough energy to toy with the young wizards.

Erza clenched her fists and locked her jaw, standing above Erin. Gray finally turned his head and revealed the dark, angry scowl across his face.

"Enough of this…" Erza demanded, stepping towards Erin. "Gray—"

He was one step ahead of her. The ice mage cleared the distance between the sitting prisoner the window and snatched him up by the collar, slamming him hard against the wall with a loud thud.

Erin coughed up blood, his body hanging limp under the strong grip of his assailant.

He wasn't in pain….he was laughing…

Erin continued to cough randomly as he attempted an evil laugh, drops of blood leaking through his yellow, toothy grin.

"Time's up, Erin." Gray said coldly, his fist pulled back and surrounded by an icy pair of knuckles. His fingers cracked and froze around the dark mage's neck, spreading to his collar and nipping at his bruised neck.

"Either you tell us what the fuck you're doing…" Gray started, but was interrupted by a loud clang; Erza had equipped a longsword and had it pointed directly at Erin's neck.

"Or we kill you right now." Erza finished the statement, her cold dark eyes locked on the yellow eyes of the prisoner.

"You said it yourself…" Erin cocked his head, smiling devilishly at the warrior. "Erza, was it…?"

Gray's fist slammed into his cheek bone before he could utter another word. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

Erin spat blood into Gray's face, not affecting the infuriated ice mage in the slightest. At that moment, a loud train whistle resounded through the town and creeped through the window of the inn.

Erin laughed again, smiling from ear to ear. "What did I do, you ask?" he continued to cackle, making Gray and Erza tense up.

"I was simply following orders…and now…"

Faint screams and sirens were heard coming from the train station.

"Mission Accomplished." Erin spat, glaring at the two astonished mages in front of him.

* * *

**Train Station.**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

* * *

"THERE WAS AN ACCIDENT! PLEASE!" That man's voice continued to reverberate through Lucy's head as she fought to stay awake. She felt the sensation of moving, though not walking.

_It was more like…being carried…_

_Am I on a stretcher?_ She asked herself, trying so hard to open her eyes.

She still couldn't move. No matter what she did, her body didn't respond to her brain's commands.

It was as if her body and mind were two separate entities now…the feeling was sickening.

"WE NEED TO GET THIS WOMAN TO A HOSPITAL!"

_There was that man again_. Lucy still wasn't sure why he was helping her. Yet…she was grateful, nonetheless.

"Chris!? What are you—" The woman's voice from the train reappeared, sounding breathless as if she were running to keep up with…Chris, whoever that was.

"Sugo! Good, you're here!" The deep voice again.

_Chris…that's your name._

_Whoever you are…thank you for helping me…_

"I notified the hospital," Sugo gasped, desperately trying to keep up with Chris as he held onto the front of the stretcher the blonde was on.

_At least, I think it's a stretcher…_

"And? Can they help her?" Chris huffed, sounding more concerned than exhausted.

"They have anti-poison, but only for snake bites and minor curses." Sugo explained, her voice sounding strained. "But, Sir…"

"Enough of the 'Sir' crap, Sugo." Chris groaned, his voice faltering as he shifted Lucy's weight in his arms. "We aren't in Hargeon anymore, and you know I think of you as much more than my servant."

Hargeon…? What does that have to do with anything…?

"Right…Sorry, Chris-san." Sugo mumbled.

Chris laughed. His laugh…it was hearty, not condescending like Lucy expected. It was weird that his mood continued to shift between concerned and…playful.

"Drop the honorific, too." He spoke softly, stifling another laugh. "So, the hospital, can they—"

"HEY!" A familiar voice shouted over the voices flooding Lucy's head.

It had been so long since she'd heard it…

_That raspy tone…could it be…?_

"Who are—" Chris began to protest but stopped in his tracks, causing Lucy's body to jolt to a stop. "By the gods…"

"Chris, what are you…" Sugo trailed off, apparently recognizing the voice, too.

"Pink hair, guild crest on your right shoulder…the aura of a dragon." Chris recited, his voice cracking in astonishment.

"What's going on here? People are screaming as if someone died…." Natsu's confidence broke suddenly. "Hold on a second…" he added softly.

Footsteps.

_Natsu…_

Lucy wanted nothing more than to sit up and hug the boy. She couldn't believe it. He's alive! He's really alive!

But the blonde still couldn't move, causing her heart to shatter.

_Help me, Natsu…_

_Please…_

"You're Natsu Dragneel, aren't you…?" Chris's voice peaked through the darkness clouding the blonde's mind.

"Lucy…" Natsu spoke softly. "Is that you, Luce…?" his voice cracked.

"Lucy?" Sugo asked, her voice in a higher pitch due to anxiety.

"What the hell happened to Lucy…" Natsu growled, turning on Chris and Sugo, making them stare at him in shock. "Who are you people?!" he shouted, his voice coated in sadness and anger.

Lucy, still lying motionless and silent, felt like screaming and crying altogether. She didn't know what was happening or why it was happening…

But one thing was for certain; Lucy had to stop Natsu from attacking the people helping her.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

"You better start talking…" the fire dragon demanded, fire sparking to life as he bawled his fists. His eyes were locked on Lucy, who was hanging from Chris's shoulders, completely lifeless. "And fast!" he added, his teeth clenching.

"Woah, man…" Chris pleaded, holding onto Lucy with one arm and outstretching the other, his palm facing out and his face sincere. "Allow me to explain."

"Natsu, was it?" Sugo asked, stepping between the two men and eyeing Natsu worriedly.

"Yeah, that's me…" his fists unclenched but his eyes were still filled with worry and anger. "How do you know my name?"

"It's a long story…" Sugo raised her hand behind her neck and scratched nervously.

"More importantly…" Chris interrupted, his confidence returning as he spoke directly to Natsu. "We need to get Lucy to the hospital, and quickly."

Natsu's gaze went to Chris, his eyes shaking and his determination faltering. "Is she…?"

"She's been poisoned." Sugo explained softly, putting her hands out in front of her. "She was found on the train lying face down outside of her train car…"

Natsu stood there, astonished by what he was hearing. "Who did this…?"

"We don't know that…" Chris huffed, starting to walk again. "Will you accompany us to the hospital, Natsu? I have a lot of questions…and besides…" he craned his neck and peeked at the silent blonde on his back. "She doesn't have much time."

Natsu was about to protest before he felt a hand grab his arm. He whirled around in shock, but relaxed when he saw that it was Wendy.

"I came as soon as I heard…" Wendy spoke softly, looking at Natsu, then at Chris and Sugo. "It was Lucy, wasn't it? Everyone on the train said that a blonde girl was found poisoned just outside of her car…"

Chris nodded. "If you mean this blonde girl, then the people are correct. Who are you, exactly?"

Wendy went to speak but was cut off by a hand pressed against her chest. "We'll introduce ourselves later. Let's get to the hospital." He spoke gently, his jaw locked in place and his eyes entranced on Lucy.

"Right…" Sugo breathed out, sighing out her anxiety. "Lead the way, Chris."

"With pleasure." He nodded, returning to his fast pace towards the hospital.

"We're coming with you!" Natsu shouted, grabbing Wendy's hand and dragging her along.

They rushed towards the hospital at full speed, unaware of the events taking place back at the Snaretooth Inn.

* * *

**Open P.O.V.**

"YOU DID WHAT TO LUCY!?" Erza shouted at Erin, who was already beaten and bruised by the enraged ice mage.

"I…p-p-poisoned her…" he choked out through broken teeth and blood dripping from his open mouth.

Gray had pinned Erin to the wall with ice shackles just below the magical bindings. Hanging from the wall with his arms above his head and his feet tied and pinned to the wall, the dark mage was subjected to Gray's relentless fury and Erza's intimidating interrogation strategy.

"Why!? Why would you do something like that to our friend!?" This time it was Gray who shouted, slamming his bloody fist into Erin's broken ribs.

"It…i-i-it…was part o-of…" Erin coughed out, "The mission…"

"What mission?!" Erza demanded, getting inches from his face, making him grin.

"Operation: Fairy Decay…" he spoke through broken teeth and a devilish grin.

"What kind of sick name is that?!" Gray snapped, slamming another fist into Erin's chest.

"Stop, Gray." Erza demanded, putting her hand out to stop him. Gray was so absorbed by his rage that he almost didn't notice her speaking.

"Why? We should kill him while we still have the chance—"

"The antidote." Erza spoke to Erin.

Erin grinned, his head bowed and resting against his bare chest.

"The what? Erza—" Gray protested.

"Every poison has an anti-poison," Erza explained, her hand still pressed against Gray's chest as she spoke softly but intimidatingly at Crossman. "You must have one. In the case of an accident, one must always have a fallback plan."

Erin simply grinned, his yellow-brown eyes fixated on the floor where a small pool of blood was forming.

"Tell us where it is." Erza demanded, her hand reaching out and snapping the dark mage's chin up, making him stare directly at the red head.

"You know…" Erin spoke softly, his snakelike voice like poison in the mage's ears. "You fairy brats aren't too bright, are you…?"

Erza's grip tightened around his neck. "I'm not going to ask again, Crossman."

"Oh, please…" he taunted Erza, smiling sweetly. "Don't hurt little old me!~"

"Go fuck yourself, asshole!" Gray pushed against Erza's firm hand, winding up another punch.

"Gray…Leave us." Erza spoke through her hair that was covering her face.

Before he could protest, Erza was already escorting him out of the room and into the hallway.

"If you need me—"

"You need to relax. Let me handle this." She pressed, eyeing him seriously.

Gray sighed and leaned against the far wall of the small hallway. "Fine. Don't let him get inside your head."

"Didn't plan on it." The door clicked shut behind her.

Erza returned to the wall where Crossman hung, eyeing him cautiously. "You must have an antidote somewhere…don't you?" she pressed, standing in front of the dark mage with her hands on her hips.

"Again…you brats are so fucking stup—"

"Answer the goddamn question, Erin!" Erza shouted, her hands slamming hard next to his head, leaving an indention in the wall.

"Fine," he spoke as he licked his lips, his tongue covered in blood. "I'll give you a hint."

"I'm listening…" Erza leaned in, eyeing her prisoner carefully.

Erin raised his head and grinned. "Let me whisper it in your ear…"

"You fucking pervert…" Erza groaned, but didn't protest. She needed to hear whatever he was going to say.

The dark mage raised his bloody lips up to Erza's ear and took a deep breath. He hesitated.

Erza stopped breathing in anticipation. After a long silence, he finally whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"There…" he began, and ended with a grin. "…is no antidote." He flashed his big toothy grin, leaning back and staring wide eyed at the horrified red head.

"Are you…" Erza began.

"I have no reason to lie. After all," Erin bit his lip. "I created the poison specifically for the Heartfilia girl."

Erza was in complete shock. She didn't want to believe him, but she could tell when a person was lying. Erin was…elated to tell her that there wasn't an antidote.

"This was your plan all along…" she breathed out.

"Actually…It wasn't." He corrected her. "Would you like me to educate you—"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Erza screamed, almost cried into his face, her anger swelling and escaping through her mouth and nose.

"I'm an assassin." Erin stated. "I was hired by Raven Tail to infiltrate Serpentine and take out key members of Fairy Tail. Specifically," He grinned. "Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster."

"Our informant in the Magic Council told us about the quest given specifically to Natsu. We took the chance to take him out while he was alone, but I was caught off guard by your ice fairy over there." He gestured to the door.

"That doesn't explain the poison—"

Erin coughed loudly, almost clearing his throat. "Slow down, Titania. My lines aren't through yet," he winked at her. "And I'm still center stage."

Erza crossed her arms and allowed him to continue his rant, just waiting for the chance to slit his throat.

"I used my magic to capture Natsu and leave that Gray idiot to do the dirty work for me. You see," he paused. "My target wasn't just the two of them. It was the whole guild. Now, here's the best part—"

"Get on with it." Erza grunted, gritting her teeth and itching to equip her sword and behead this psychopath.

"Along with being an excellent Illusion mage just like Master Ivan, I'm also a skilled brewer." He chuckled. "When given the right ingredients, I can create anything my wonderfully dark mind can imagine. You could call it 'Brew Make Magic' if you wanted to—"

"What was the main ingredient of the poison?!" Titania questioned, getting irritated with his self-admiration.

"Dragon Slayer blood. You know, it's an extremely useful material—"

"Dragon Slayer blood?!" Erza screamed, shocked. "Don't tell me you used Natsu's blood…"

"Clever girl." Erin praised her, making Erza twitch in anger. "Not all of you fairies are completely hopeless…"

"Coincidentally…There's another amazing use for Dragon Slayer blood…" Erin continued.

"Oh yeah? Let me guess…World domination?" Erza rolled her eyes.

"Wow…you're good."

"What? I was—Nevermind." Erza returned to her dangerous mood. "You planned on taking over the world with Dragon Slayer blood? How ridiculous."

"You know…I seem to recall there being more of you besides Natsu, the ice fairy, and the blue haired bitch…" Erin craned his neck and squinted his eyes. "Wasn't Ivan's son with you when you arrived at the Forward Observation Base?" he asked, quizzically.

"Laxus was ordered to return to Fairy Tail to warn the others about your guild's hellish intentions." Erza answered, looking stoic as ever. "What's it to you?"

"Oh…" he almost sang the word before he coughed up more blood, making himself laugh. "So he's returned to Fairy Tail, huh…? Or should I say…what's left of it."

Erza stared at him in shock. "What do you mean, 'What's left of it'?" she stammered.

"The second most important use for Dragon Slayer blood…" Erin grinned his evil grin, staring directly at the warrior woman. "Is mind control." He added, with a demonic laugh.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY IN AWHILE AND IT MAKES ME SAD :( TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, GUYS!**

**JA NE!**

**-MEMPHIS**


	14. An Uphill Battle Has Devastating Results

Hello, everyone! Sorry that ive taken so long to update. I could sit here and tell you all of my excuses, but…it doesn't matter! I'm making this an extremely long chapter for various reasons. Just to give you a general idea, I've got like three different endings for this story in my mind. It's all a matter of how I want to go about getting to one of them and that of course takes time. So yeah, I promise I haven't forgotten about this, it's just really hard to choose an ending because, well…I don't want it to end. But it has to eventually.

Anyway, I hope you guys have taken the time to read my other stories while you waited on an update for this one. I know that the Wendy back story doesn't have much to it yet but I still think it's worth reading just so you can understand how and why I'm writing Wendy the way that I am.

Just one little thing about 'The Distance'; I'm pretty much done writing it. I could tell you the reason but honestly it's not worth getting in to. So I'll just say I've lost inspiration.

Keep an eye out for new stories coming within the next couple months! I'll be trying my hand at Horror/Dark Humor with my next story, which I'll go ahead and give you a slight teaser to that right here:

**[SCROLL DOWN IF YOU DON'T WANT THE TEASER AND WOULD RATHER GET TO** **THE CHAPTER ALREADY!]**

The story is going to be called 'To Play Hide and Seek With Jealousy'. I got the name from a song by Famous Last Words along with my inspiration for the plot of the story. Rogue will be the main character, and you can bet there will be some Natsu x Lucy/ Rogue x Lucy smut.

'Rogue has always admired Lucy from afar, whether it be through his window upstairs, downstairs…or from outside her window. He is convinced that she is the woman of his dreams and his future wife even though they've never spoken. As the boy admired his blonde princess from afar, his daydream about watching her walk down the aisle was broken by a glimpse of some pink-haired bozo knocking on her door. Shockingly, Lucy answered and embraced the stranger with a hug and a…kiss?! What was she doing with that boy? Why were they kissing?! What the hell is happening here…?

Since that day, Rogue has never been the same. At any given time, he could feel completely fine and then suddenly struck by overwhelming grief and…anger…fury…hatred…

You see, Rogue didn't care to play this game of Jealousy any longer. He knew what he wanted, and it was simple how he was going to get it.

You better hide Natsu. Things are about to get messy. And by messy, I mean horrifyingly graphic.'

Not sure how long this one will be, but please understand that it'll be my first time writing something OTHER than Romance. Reviews and Criticism will be needed in full force, my friends.

**[THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU STOP SCROLLING]**

Anyway, I've rambled on enough. Sorry for the long A/N, it's been ages since I've chatted with any of you. I hope you're excited for this chapter. It's gonna be a long one.

**Enjoy, I'll see you on the other side! *Salute***

* * *

**Chapter 12: An Uphill Battle has Devastating Results**

**Morphune General Hospital. Lucy's room.**

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Lucy…can you hear me?" the fire dragon called out to his long lost friend and partner. His eyes were fixed on her welded shut ones, and his hand gripped her pale, cold, and lifeless one. He blinked away tears as seconds turned into minutes, waiting for some sort of response only to be met with silence. It took him a while to realize he wasn't sitting in his chair beside Lucy's bed any longer; he had arched his body over the wide hospital bed and somehow ended up inches from her frail frame.

Chris sat on a couch on the opposite side of the room in utter silence, watching the boy curiously, occasionally looking over at Wendy, who sat in the chair beside Natsu's. She was the only one making noise as she hummed a gentle tune that was soothing to the ears of the anxious people in the room. With an exasperated sigh, Chris slouched in his chair and whipped his arm in front of his face, checking his watch.

"It's been thirty minutes. When are they gonna send someone to come look at her?!" He groaned, sliding his hand through his short black hair, painfully gripping each strand as it slid to the back of his head.

"Chris…" Sugo murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. She was sat straight up next to the stocky boy, almost as if she was waiting for orders.

He looked over at her through clouded eyes. "I just can't stand waiting any longer…" he groaned, attempting to sit up.

The teal haired girl pressed against Chris's shoulder firmly. "The doctor said he would return with whatever he could find to help her." She stated. "The only thing we can do is wait—"

"This girl is a ticking time bomb!" Chris exploded, swatting away her hand fiercely. She didn't falter and stared back into his dark eyes. "She doesn't have an hour, or two hours, or even three hours to wait for some to just waltz in here and 'check' on her!" he raised his hands and air quoted as he said the work check.

He stood up, causing Sugo to do the same, only she stood between him and the bed.

"There has to be something we can do!" He argued, gesturing to the lifeless blonde. Natsu, snapping out of his trance, looked over at the shouting boy. Wendy, too, sensed the tension building.

"Look here, kid, I still don't know who you are," Natsu started softly and calmly. "But I'm not letting you near Lucy until we know what the hell is going on—"

"Excuse me?!" Chris countered, looking over Sugo's shoulder. "Dunno if you got the memo, Natsu, but I—" Sugo elbowed the boy in his ribs, making him cough and eye her in confusion. He cleared his throat. "We were the ones who saved her!" He politely asked Sugo to step aside. She did so after a moment of hesitation.

Natsu carefully got up from the bed and walked towards Chris, eyeing him intently and speaking firmly. "I don't have any reason to trust you, because as far as I'm concerned," he stopped in front of him, switching his gaze between him and Sugo. "You're the guy carrying my half-dead girlfriend off a train and you're the woman helping him."

Wendy shot out of her chair frantically. "Natsu…"

Too late.

The fire dragon's fists ignited with rage and ambition. "You can't seem to give me a straight answer about what the hell happened, so why don't I just beat it out of you?"

Wendy latched herself around Natsu's arm and tugged him back. "Enough!"

"You think you've had enough of playing the waiting game, Chris?" he snapped. "I haven't seen this woman in five years. Imagine my surprise when I'm given the chance to see her and she's hanging by a thread in the arms of another man." The flames grew more dangerous with every word.

Chris tensed up but didn't lose his cool. He simply looked back at the dragon slayer and spoke softly. "Natsu, please listen to me. I didn't know that you and Lucy were…" he looked over at her as he trailed off. "At any rate, I can assure you that I didn't poison her."

"What about your weird girlfriend over there?" Natsu gestured to the teal haired girl, whose face was now completely filled with blush. Chris's jaw dropped slightly and he quickly recuperated.

"She's not my girlfriend." He answered timidly.

"I'm his servant." She added politely with a smile. Chris gawked at her as steam erupted from his ears.

"What did I tell you about referring to yourself as a 'servant'?" he shouted, making the girl giggle.

Both Natsu and Wendy sweat dropped as they watched the two bicker over virtually nothing.

"Did I say something?" Natsu muttered to Wendy. Wendy shrugged and laughed nervously.

"I'm not even sure what is happening." she stated softly.

"Hey, kid!" Natsu shouted. Both Chris and Sugo stopped abruptly and turned to the dragon slayer.

"It's time you tell us what's going on." He ended crossly, plopping down gently on the foot of Lucy's bed. Wendy took the spot next to him with a subtle sigh.

Chris opened his mouth in response but was cut off by his partner. "He's right, Chris." She stated firmly, her piercing eyes trained on his soft ones.

"Alright…I guess I should start with a proper introduction." He turned towards Natsu and Wendy as his entire demeanor changed from cautious to confident. "My proper name is Chris Hargeon, son of the mayor of Hargeon himself."

"Hargeon? The port town?" Wendy gasped.

"You're his son?" Natsu remarked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Correct." Chris nodded. He gestured to Sugo. "And this woman is Sugo…formally known as Sugo the Servant."

The teal-haired girl stood with a smile, and bowed. "A pleasure to meet you two mages."

"Sugo is one of my Spirits." Chris added with a slight smile. "My most trusted comrade."

"So then…" Wendy's mouth hung open slightly.

"You're a Celestial Spirit Mage like Lucy?" Natsu finished her sentence. He crossed his arms and nodded slightly, bowing his head. "Impressive."

"I'm nowhere near as talented as Miss Heartphilia over there." He gestured to Lucy. "But I aspire to be a great wizard one day just like all of you from Fairy Tail." He smiled warmly. "You see, Natsu…" Chris stood once more and stretched out his hand towards the fire dragon. "My family has the upmost respect for you and everyone like you." His eyes turned to Wendy, who was looking away with a slight tint of blush at her cheeks. "That includes you, Wendy Marvell."

Natsu's eyes jumped from Chris's hand to his face, studying his composure. After a moment of silence, Natsu stood and gripped Chris's hand, shaking it slightly. "I'm glad you like Fairy Tail." His eyes were locked on Chris's face. "However,"

Natsu released his hand. "I can't think of why you'd respect me so much. Care to fill us in?" he added with a smirk.

Chris smiled back and nodded. "I assumed you'd forget. After all, it happened almost a year ago."

"What?" Natsu cocked his head curiously. "What happened?"

"Natsu…" Chris bowed his head, and Sugo followed in his movements. "You saved my town, my house, and most importantly my father's life."

"Your father's life…" Natsu thought to himself for a moment. Then it came to him. "Oh…it was that night I went to the Mayor's estate and warned him about Serpentine's assassination mission…"

"Assassination mission…" Wendy started. "That's right! Gray told us all back at the guild your plan to take down Osiris." She looked up at Natsu. "I had almost forgotten myself." She giggled.

"Regardless of time, relations, and age, my family will never forget your act of kindness, Natsu." The boy said as he took his seat once more. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering how and why we found Lucy…"

"It crossed my mind a few times…" Natsu stated, looking back at the unconscious blonde as he took his seat again, setting his hand on her knee gently.

"That was merely a coincidence. She must have been traveling to Morphune to meet up with you guys." Chris shrugged. "Sugo and I regularly commute through this town since it's between Magnolia and Hargeon."

"The right place at the right time." Natsu nodded, gently squeezing Lucy's knee. Her body lay still as stone.

"Exactly."

"That still doesn't explain why she was poisoned." Natsu grit his teeth.

"Or who did it." Wendy added.

"We believe Serpentine is behind this, they're known for their biological attacks in concentrated areas like trains and boats." Sugo noted, raising her finger.

"But why?" Natsu asked, clenching his fist.

"Serpentine only attacks people for two reasons." Chris raised a finger. "First, to cause widespread panic as a distraction for something larger like a robbery or an assassination."

"We deducted that there was no assassination attempt on board the train, and that there wasn't any large sums of money being transported on the train, essentially knocking that reason off the list." Sugo chimed.

"Leaving reason number two." Chris raised another finger. "Target key members of an organization, in this case, Fairy Tail, to signal the beginning of a war."

"A war, huh?" Natsu smirked. "I like the sound of that. I'm itching to see what this dark guild is made of."

"Are you sure they're declaring war on Fairy Tail?" Wendy asked Chris, standing confidently as she spoke. "They can't possibly think they can take on all of our members at once."

"Dark guilds all work the same way." Chris stated plainly. "If they weren't trying to kill someone important, than they're after something much larger than a government official."

Wendy stood still, staring down at the ground with her fists bawled into tight knots. Natsu turned towards her and studied her curiously, but decided not to speak. It was obvious that she was taking in the big picture here.

"We need to contact the guild." Wendy's eyes shot up from the ground frantically and locked on Chris. "Do you know of any places close by that have communication lacrima available for use?"

"No need to search the town, young lady." Chris smirked. "I carry a portable lacrima at all times."

"Why would anyone do that?" Natsu cocked his head. "Seems like a waste of energy carrying around that heavy thing."

"When you're the mayor of Hargeon's son, you can't leave without one." Chris turned on a heel and approached his bag, rummaging through it. "Besides, I have a modified version."

He pulled out a small, oval-shaped lacrima surrounded by thin layer of sheet metal. The crystal sat snug in the small box and peeked out slightly from the open top. It was rough around the edges, yet still shinned like new, and it had a small red button on one side of the casing. Chris took the device over to the table and set it down carefully. He took a set in front of it and gestured everyone to come closer, which they did in unison. He pressed the red button, activating the lacrima with a soft 'ding'. In an instant, the crystal rose out of the box as it opened around it, spinning and expanding like an antenna array. A small transparent screen appeared above the crystal with a blinking bar under the word 'Contact'.

"Its voice activated. All you have to do is say the name of the person you're calling and it'll search for their transponder and attempt to contact them." Chris explained, searching for some sort of understanding in the eyes of both Natsu and Wendy, who were staring back in awe.

"How the hell did you get something like this?" Natsu asked, eyeing it up and down like it was something from Edolas.

"I didn't get it like this, Natsu. I told you," he smirked up at him. "It's modified."

Wendy stared at Chris wide-eyed. "You mean to tell us that you made this?" She asked, jaw completely ajar.

"Yup." He smiled triumphantly. "This is my hobby, after all."

"Chris has built a lot of cool modifications for everyday things." Sugo explained. "He's really good at it." She added with flushed cheeks.

Chris cleared his throat as blush filled his cheeks. "Yeah…anyway, Natsu, you can use this to contact the guild."

Natsu grinned his big toothy grin. "Thanks a bunch, Chris."

"Not a problem. We'll step outside and give you two some privacy."

With that, Chris and Sugo filed out of the hospital room and took a seat in the lobby. Natsu and Wendy stared at the lacrima through hopeful eyes.

"Alright, let's call the guild!" Natsu shouted. He spoke directly to the lacrima in an awkward robotic sounding voice. "Makarov Dreyar."

As if on que, the crystal began to shine and rise a bit higher, and the words on the screen were replaced with 'Connecting…'.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Magnolia. Fairy Tail Guild Hall.**

* * *

"_Hello?" Laxus stood in the middle of the square, calling out to anyone that might answer. "Is anyone there?"_

_No answer._

"_Shit." He cursed, turning his head towards the guild. His jaw clenched when he saw that his own guild was also in shambles._

_The once tall and majestic guild was barely standing, giant holes and chunks of the building missing. The Fairy Tail sign posted out in front was spilt in two._

_Laxus rushed through all the rubble and bursted through the building, shouting, "Is anyone here?!"_

_He panted, standing with his arms outstretched, the door slamming shut behind him. _

_The guild was completely empty. All of the tables were either flipped over or broken in half, the chairs all destroyed._

_No bodies._

_Not a trace of anyone being here._

_Laxus ran towards his grandfather's office, jumping over all the debris and moving faster each time he crosses each barrier._

_He slammed through the door. "Gramps! What the—"_

_Master Makarov was sitting alone in his office, his back facing Laxus. There was smoke rising from in front of his head, and the thunder dragon could hear him sipping on tea._

"_Laxus…" he heard the man speak. Though he didn't move, he could tell something was wrong. "You're back." He added, sipping on his drink loudly._

"_Gramps! Where is everyone?" the thunder dragon slammed his hands on the desk between the two men. "What the hell happened here?"_

"_My boy…" he started. Laxus cut him off._

"_Spit it out! Where is everyone?!" he reached out and spun the man's chair around rapidly. He immediately regretted that decision when he caught a glimpse of his grandfather's face._

_There was the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, sitting alone in his abandoned guild, sipping on a cup of hot tea while balling his eyes out in agony._

"_Laxus…" his hands began to shake, his pain a blend of anger and sorrow. "We're at war, lad."_

_Laxus's fist's clenched and angry tears clouded his eyes. "I'll kill them all for making you upset, Gramps. No one messes with my family and gets away with it."_

"_You can't kill them, Laxus." Gramps interrupted, slamming the already shaking tea cup on to the desk and shattering it. His magical aura was swirling around him so intensely that his eyes turned golden and his tears began to shine vibrantly._

"_Why not!? They hurt you, Gramps!" he protested, not backing down from his infuriated grandfather. Laxus began to spark and power up himself._

"_The enemy is Raven Tail." Gramps barked. "They have an army of wizards under a ruthless dark spell capable of controlling thousands of people at a time!" he shouted, slamming down on the desk. "And do you know who those bastards decided to control?!"_

_Though Laxus was pretty smart, he had no way of predicting those vile dark wizard's moves. "Who?" he asked irritably, averting Makarov's intense gaze._

"_Fairy Tail." He slammed the desk again, cracking it in half. He stepped onto the broken desk and grabbed Laxus by the collar. "We're at war with ourselves! We can't kill our own, Laxus!"_

_He continued to ramble on as tears streamed down his old face. Laxus watched in horror as the proud master of the guild rampaged through his office in a fit of sorrow and rage. He himself stood still, in complete shock._

"_In other words…" Laxus began. Makarov turned to him with a cold stare and nodded after inhaling, trying to calm himself._

"_We cannot win." Makarov huffed, turning to face the ground with small fists shaking and clenched in a ball. "We must surrender."_

**Present.**

Laxus sat on the second floor balcony of the guild hall. Perched on the railing with one leg dangling from the edge, the lightning dragon took in his surroundings.

"What could have happened here?" he asked himself, scratching his head with his free hand. He scowled. "Those damn brats must have let the enemy waltz right in and destroy the place…"

He pondered on Magnolia's state and ran through a couple different scenarios in his head. Raven Tail…They must have sought to destroy the whole town considering the damage to the square as well as the surrounding buildings. The guild hall was in complete disarray, though not as wrecked as the rest of the buildings. In fact, Master's office was untouched.

He looked behind him around the second floor. No damage up here.

"So it's just the hall itself…" He grumbled, smirking. "Guess they put up a fight after all…"

After sighing, Laxus dropped from the balcony and landed square on his feet, his right fist pounding the ground with a thud. The flooring under him creaked and suddenly ignited with sparks. His eyes shot up and scanned the area, focusing on points that looked the most damaged. In an instant, the electrical energy under him traveled through the ground and skid across the room to the point of interest.

Laxus inhaled slightly. Maybe I can detect traces of magic in this rubble…I just need to concentrate…

He closed his eyes and exhaled, concentrating on a single area of the massive hall. As he did so, the discharge he released upon decent permeated through the debris like a terrifying fog of death.

Strange…the magic aura still on this debris is similar to Gajeels…though it doesn't feel like him at all…

Laxus could tell that the wreckage was caused by none other than Gajeel, but sensed that his magical presence was not the same as when he'd last felt it. Dragon Slayers have a distinct aura imbedded in their magic, almost like the scent of an animal. Each of the Slayers he knew had their very own scent, so to speak. This one was obviously Gajeels, except it felt different. He couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Relaxing, Laxus dispelled his magic to further concentrate on what he had discovered, but was interrupted by the distinct sound of a door shutting. He whirled around, thinking that one of Raven's men had stayed behind, but was relieved and almost irritated that it was his grandfather that shut the door.

"Oh, it's you…" Laxus grunted, crossing his arms. "Are you done wallowing in your own displeasure?"

"Have some respect for your fallen comrades, Laxus." Makarov ordered, shrugging off his insult. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was searching for clues." The lightning dragon stated, turning towards the guild Master. "Since you couldn't provide any tangible details as to what happened here—"

"I told you what happened, Raven Tail—" Makarov started.

"Save it." Laxus raised his hand. "I've scanned a few areas carefully and found only traces of our own 'comrade's' magic."

Makarov paused and raised an eyebrow in question. "Scanned the area? Traces of our own?"

Laxus nodded. "Tell me what you saw again, gramps."

Makarov sighed and gripped at his chin. "Not much of anything. All was quiet, though everyone was on edge. I stepped out of the office after receiving a call from Sabertooth HQ, and that's when Levy approached me and said that Gajeel was 'acting weird'."

Laxus leaned against one of the few stable pillars left in the hall and recited the information in his head, nodded at random points as he put the pieces together.

"Before I could ask the girl what the problem was, Gajeel shot up and stood in front of me, facing Levy. He sensed the enemy converging on us and ordered the rest of the team to get into defensive positions." Makarov paused. "He was insistent that I stay in the office since he was worried they would target me first."

"And you retreated back to your office?" Laxus assumed.

Makarov nodded. "I had faith that they would carry out their duties and I wouldn't have to shed blood on your father's guild in front of my children."

Laxus scoffed, making Makarov slightly irritated.

"Something funny about that, boy?" He barked, his temple flaring up.

"Actually, yes. Do you want to know who had the most traces of magic energy left over in this entire hall?" Laxus eyed his grandfather.

Before Makarov could speak, a loud ring echoed around the empty hall and escaped from the small door leading to the office.

"That's…" Laxus's jaw dropped.

"The communication lacrima." Makarov smiled slightly. "It could be Erza's team!" He hustled towards the room. Laxus followed close behind.

Upon entering the room, Makarov hesitated in approaching his desk. He could clearly see the caller ID emitting from the small crystal from where he was standing.

"Unknown caller." He murmered, slowly approaching the desk.

"So? Answer it. It could be one of our own." Laxus barked, slipping past his grandfather. He reached for the lacrima but hesitated when Makarov spoke.

"Or it could be a trap." He muttered, crossing his arms.

Laxus scowled. "Please. Like anyone would have the balls to trap me." He pressed the small button on the side of the crystal and took a seat in front of it. Makarov stood back a bit, still on guard.

The crystal shimmered for a bit before making a 'ding' noise, alerting the receiver of a successful connection. A small screen appeared above the crystal and appeared fuzzy at first. All Laxus could make out of the picture was pink.

"It's pink." He said, biting the inside of his lip out of annoyance. "This thing must be broken." He added as he went to smack it with his massive hand.

"Hello? Gramps? You there?" the crystal picked up on the faint signal in the nick of time.

"Wait." Makarov ordered, pressing a hand on Laxus's forearm. "I know that voice." He squinted his eyes, causing his white eyebrows to furrow.

"Dammit, Chris! This thing is broken!" Natsu whined. The signal grew stronger the more they spoke.

"Is not! You have to speak clearly, and you need to actually talk to it! Not me!" Another voice unfamiliar to both Laxus and Makarov peeked through the receiver.

The screen focused in on Natsu, who was not paying attention, as usual.

"Natsu?!" Laxus gasped. Natsu's ear twitched at the sound of his name, and immediately whirled around towards the screen.

"Hey, Laxus! Long time, no see!" Grinned Natsu.

"Hmph." Makarov crossed his arms. "Would you look at that, Laxus. Seems our old friend Natsu is still alive and kicking." He added with a slight smile.

"Gramps!" Natsu exclaimed, leaning into the screen. "Damn, you got old!"

"Nice to see you, too, my boy." Makarov nodded towards the screen.

"Could you tell us where you are, Natsu?" Laxus asked.

Natsu was about to speak before he was pushed out of the way by Wendy. "Master! I'm so sorry for the delay! Please forgive me!" she bowed her head obediently.

"No need for an apology, my dear Wendy." Makarov smiled once more before turning to Laxus. "If she is with Natsu, then they must have made it to the Forward Observation Base, rescued Natsu, and successfully made it to the checkpoint town of Morphune."

"I see." Laxus nodded. "Is that true, Wendy?"

"Yes, that's what happened!" Wendy responded. "Both Gray and Erza are in Morphune with us…" she trailed off, looking towards the ground slightly.

"Have the others arrived yet?" Makarov asked, slightly worried about the answer he'd get.

"Well, kind of…" Wendy started. "Lucy is here with us."

"Excellent! How is she?" Makarov asked.

"She's been poisoned…We're not sure how or why." Wendy spoke confidently. "I'm doing what I can to tend to her."

"Poisoned…?" Makarov's jaw clenched and his temple flared up almost instantly.

"Where are the others?" Laxus interjected. "If Lucy is there, then that means that Elfman, Jet, and Droy should be there with her."

"Um…" Wendy struggled to find the words. Suddenly a hand pushed the blue haired girl out of the way, and Natsu reappeared in front of the screen.

"Those guys were with her?" Natsu asked, his face turning sincere.

The two mages in Fairy Tail stared silently at the screen, unsure of what to make of the situation. Natsu, who was confused before the call even started, scratched the back of his head in utter confusion.

"You think they got off without her?" He openly asked both the people in the hospital and the two left at the guild. Silence engulfed the rooms they stood in. Laxus found himself staring aimlessly at the old bookshelf in his grandfather's office, while Makarov began to pace back and forth around the room. Wendy had walked away from the table to check on Lucy, and both Chris and Sugo looked at each other worriedly.

"I don't think that's the case." Chris spoke, breaking the silence. Makarov stopped his pacing and Laxus grunted, looking towards the screen. Chris gently pushed Natsu out of the way so that he was in the picture.

"And whom might you be?" Makarov asked, raising his eyebrow.

"My name is Chris Hargeon. I am the mayor of Hargeon's son." He bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Makarov, Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

"No need for formalities, young prince." Makarov waved his sincerity away. "Explain what's happening over there."

"All in due time, sir." Chris took a seat and sighed. "There is…a lot to discuss, I'm afraid."

Before anyone else could speak, a large explosion rocked the thin walls of the hospital, startling everyone in the room. Wendy screeched and hit the ground in fear, and Natsu immediately hopped on the bed to shield any debris falling towards Lucy. Chris almost fell out of his chair but was caught by Sugo, who had also managed to catch the lacrima before it smashed into the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Laxus yelled, leaning towards the screen. "Hello? Guys? Can you hear me?"

"It felt like an earthquake. But, that's impossible. There's never been an earthquake near this town…" Chris spoke, coughing and shaking himself off.

"It was more like an explosion!" Wendy shot up, looking out the window. "I can see smoke coming from the western part of town…Isn't that where Erza and Gray were holding Erin?"

"Erin?" Chris spoke softly. "Don't tell me…" He looked over at Sugo, who still had her arms wrapped tight around the boy.

"We have to get over there!" Natsu yelled. "I'm leaving now! Wendy," the fire dragon eyed the sky dragon intently. "Don't leave her side." He nodded towards Lucy.

"Understood. You come back if you find Erza and Gray, you hear me?" She spoke firmly. "You aren't in any condition to be the hero yet."

"I'll decide that when I find out what happened!" He shouted as he exited the building at an alarming speed.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Morphune…**

**Erza's P.O.V.**

* * *

She awoke with a start. Coughing and shaking, Erza pulled herself off of the cold ground, struggling to see through all the dust. She was still in her Adamantine armor.

_Thank Mavis it didn't break…I'm not sure I would have survived without it._

Erza stood as she re-quipped into her usual armor, scanning the dark room for any signs of Gray. More importantly, she needed to find Erin.

"Gray!" She shouted, coughing. "GRAY!" She shouted even louder.

Silence…

"Anyone here?!" She yelled, gripping her arm in pain. The scarlet warrior hobbled towards what was left of the outer wall of the hotel, hoping to get a decent view of the destruction of the entire building. Smoke poured out of the massive hole, and fire licked at the upper floors of the building.

Horrified, she stared out in the fog mixed with falling debris and screams of innocent people caught in the blast. There were a few water mages at the base of the building struggling to douse the flames. She could see the stretchers scattered across the road being filled with bodies of dead and dying people.

"No…" Erza choked out, tears filling her pure, black eyes.

This could have been avoided had she just listened…

Images of Crossman filled her memory, and it only made her more upset. She leaned against the only pillar that still supported the level above her as tears streamed down her cheeks.

She promised herself that she wouldn't let Erin win. She promised Natsu that she wouldn't lose control. She promised Gray that she could handle it…

The promises she couldn't keep had taken the lives of innocent people, and may very well have taken two lives very important to her.

"_This is the beginning of the End, my dear Erza of Fairy Tail…" Erin sneered, licking his lips as_ _blood poured from his mouth._

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**-Memphis**


	15. Boiling Point

**Author's Note:** Alright, here we are! Next chapter, anyone? Feel free to scroll past the A/N if you aren't interested in non-Fairy Tail content.

So who here has watched **Rokka, Braves of the Six Flowers?!** Incredible anime! Only 12 episodes, but it was definitely worth the watch. Anyway, I've got a story coming out based off of the series, so if you haven't watched it yet, I encourage you to do so! Even if you don't watch it, you should be able to follow along in the story fairly well, as I'll be explaining key points in the show. I'LL DO MY BEST TO NOT SPOIL ANYTHING….Buuuut its gonna be a short love story. Yes, I know. Romance is kinda my thing.

MOVING ON!

Any fellow Guardians out there?! Yeah, I see you all the way in the back! Good for you! I've got a **Destiny themed fanfiction** coming out within the next few weeks that I HIGHLY encourage you guys to check out! I know some of you that are fans of action scenes will absolutely love this story. Shall we…tease a little bit for ya? ;)

Okay, I give. Here's a slight teaser. BUT DON'T EXPECT MUCH! You know how I roll. ;)

"Memphis and his fireteam didn't expect anything to come out of their normal Saturday night full of drinking and joking around. As if by chance, Miller stumbled upon a hidden door latch in the Tower's pub, which led to the cargo ship's cockpit. Led by curiosity and drunken luck, the team confronts the Tower's most talented mechanic, Amanda Holiday, and asks her about the ship's condition. To their surprise, Holiday happened to be planning an expedition of the European Dead Zone, an area open to only a select few guardians. Naturally, the fireteam jumped at the chance to explore a new area. However, Holiday may have alterior motives to explore a long lost region of Earth. Will the group find signs of life in this barren wasteland? If so, will it be friendly…or dangerous?"

The title is still in the works, but the characters will be based off of members of my clan on Destiny. I'm excited and I hope you all are as well.

Now, on to the next chapter in this series! Prepare for some brutal action scenes, we're getting down to the nitty gritty core of the storyline.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Boiling Point**

_**A forest in the South-Eastern corner of Fiore, just outside of Morphune.**_

_**After the incident at the hotel in Morphune, Natsu and the others frantically chased after Erin, who somehow managed to escape the clutches of both Erza and Gray. Using his keen sense of smell, Natsu was able to accurately track the dark mage through the dense forest, and sprinted after him at full speed, followed by Chris, Sugo, and a troubled Erza. Wendy stayed behind at the hospital to monitor Lucy's condition and try to contact Fairy Tail HQ once more. Whether they were aware of the situation or not, each and every person involved would be fighting for their life soon enough. It was all just a matter of time…**_

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

Flames erupted from the mages inner core and shot out from his mouth, spreading across the dense forest towards the intended target; a fleeing Erin. The dark mage dodged swiftly and with ease, regardless of the knocked out ice mage he had flung over his shoulder.

Natsu skid to a halt, catching his breath. "Damn! He's quick!"

The others were following close behind. Chris leapt down from a nearby tree and landed slightly behind Natsu. Sugo appeared next to him, returning from the Spirit World with what appeared to be provisions for the group. Erza stepped into the fray as well, unfazed by the distance they traveled just to keep up with the mage.

"What's the hold up, Natsu?" Chris asked, standing straight and accepting a water bottle from Sugo, taking a swig.

"Nothing…it's just weird." The fire dragon responded, taking in the scent surrounding them.

"Something feels off. You feel it, too, don't you, Natsu?" Erza added. He nodded, fixing his gaze directly in front of him.

Tossing the bottle to Erza, Chris stepped towards Natsu. He was tense, almost ready to pounce. "We're being followed." He muttered as he passed the dragon slayer.

"Yeah. They're close." Natsu turned towards Erza. "What should we do?"

"Erin is our main priority right now." She stated coldly. "We'll need to track him down as quickly as possible. Anyone else looking to pick a fight will just have to wait."

"How do we know they're looking to fight us?" Sugo asked timidly.

"We don't." Natsu muttered. "But it's right to assume so since they've been following us since we left town."

"Right…" Sugo sighed. "I'll never understand why humans resort to such violence…"

In that moment, Natsu caught the scent once more, and they were moving again. Somewhere not so far away, Erin was running. Natsu wasn't sure where he was headed, or why he chose to kidnap Gray, but he couldn't help but wonder if they were being trapped. As the dragon traversed the terrain, he found himself lost in his own thoughts.

_Great…at a time like this…I can't be thinking about what's at stake…_

The fire dragon was worried sick about Lucy. Rightfully so, since he'd left her alone. Well…not entirely alone. Wendy was there, and he trusted her just as much as he trusted anyone else in the guild. But the problem wasn't trust. He was worried about the poison.

Natsu knew nothing about the poison…until Chris explained to both he and Wendy the deadly weapon's true power.

"_Lucy may have been poisoned by a deadly Illusion Magic user. Someone Sugo and I have been after for almost a year now…" Chris explained, leaning up against the far wall of the hospital. Sugo nodded, addressing both Wendy and Natsu._

"_That same mage is responsible for the bombing of the hotel Erza-san was staying in with Gray." She stared longingly at the broken warrior, almost grasping at straws for an explanation to their pressing questions._

"_Erin?!" Natsu blurted out. "You mean…Erin was the one who poisoned Lucy?!" he shouted, standing rather abruptly. Wendy tensed up next to the fire mage, and Chris stood up, closing the distance between Sugo and the dragon._

"_Yes." Chris answered calmly. "It seems we were both after the same enemy, Natsu."_

"_Why would he attack Lucy, of all people, out of the blue?" Wendy asked, gripping Natsu's arm, urging him to calm down._

"_That's the thing about dark mages, Wendy." Chris explained. "They don't need a reason to attack innocent people."_

_Erza, having just been in a catastrophic event, sat idly by, staring out the window at the frantic water mages and quick response teams of Morphune as they struggled to tame the spreading fire. _

"_There were others like you on the train, right?" Sugo asked. "Members of Fairy Tail?"_

_Wendy perked up. "Yes…Jet, Droy, Happy, and Elfman." She paused, then looked up at Sugo. "What do you think happened to them?"_

"_Chances are they were captured." Erza spoke in a deep, cold voice._

_Wendy and the rest exchanged glances, then looked over at Erza. The anxiety built up in the blunette's face was apparent at this point. Even the others could tell that was definitely a possibility._

"_Where would Erin take them?" Natsu finally spoke. Erza turned her head slightly towards the fire dragon. Natsu spoke in earnest. "He can't be alone in this. He must have friends, or allies, helping him break us apart."_

"_That's to be expected, Natsu." Erza spoke indifferently. "But who could be helping him?"_

"_Serpentine?" Wendy proposed timidly. _

_Chris glanced at Sugo, who nodded in response. "If that's the case…" she held out her right hand and spoke a moment afterwards. "Beast of Burden: Baggage."_

_A dim light appeared beneath the spirit's hand. Strands of leather and fabric materialized out of the compressed magic and formed a small bag that landed at the woman's feet._

"_What was that?" Natsu asked, cocking his head to the side._

"_Sugo is a Celestial Spirit, like I said before," Chris pointed out. "She's incredibly useful." He added, winking at the spirit, who blushed almost immediately._

"_Thank you, Chris." Sugo stated with a smile. She reached into the bag and fumbled around for a bit._

"_How deep is that thing?" Erza asked, sweat dropping as she watched Sugo go elbow deep into the pouch._

"_I can carry plenty of things in here. Whatever I may need at any given time, I put in here." She grinned._

"_It's been rumored that the Servant Spirit can hold up to 100 pounds of equipment in her Burden Baggage." Chris raised his finger. "More than enough weight for just the two of us."_

_Finally, the spirit woman pulled out a piece of parchment that was wrapped in a tiny bow of ribbon. The paper looked rather old, but intact, considering the possibility of it being shoved in a bag full of 100 pounds of equipment. Sugo untied the knot holding the paper rolled up and smoothed it out gently._

"_This is…" Wendy stared at the paper intently. "A map?"_

"_Not just any map, Wendy." Sugo eyed her. "This map not only shows the many different locations of Serpentine's hideouts, but the guilds trade routes, mission locations, and recruitment locations."_

"_This is our secret weapon, Natsu." Chris spoke directly to the dragon, who was staring holes into the large parchment. "This is how we'll track Erin down. If he's working with Serpentine still after all this time, our chances of finding him will be much higher."_

"_Right, so you guys just so happen to have a map and complete legend of every movement the strongest dark guild in Fiore makes." Erza stated, rather annoyed. "How did you obtain something like this? Better yet," she approached Chris. "Why are you just now telling us about this?"_

"_Erin is responsible for hundreds of murders, robberies, and kidnappings. Most of which happened in or around the city of Hargeon." Chris spoke with confidence. "I've dedicated my life to tracking down dark wizards like him, but especially him." He added with a bit of anger. _

"_Do you have some sort of reason other than justice driving you, Prince of Hargeon?" Erza questioned._

_His eyes were fierce, and his breathing changed. His whole demeanor changed from a calm, collected prince to an enraged, volatile monster. But that wasn't it. Erza could sense it ever since the group started talking about End. Wendy was quick to realize it, too. But it wasn't until that very moment, when Natsu could see the growing flames in the boy's eyes, and almost feel the tension in his soul start to twist and constrict his very being._

_This isn't about justice anymore._

_The prince wanted revenge._

The group was hot on the dark mage's tail when they ended a large clearing in the middle of the forest. Natsu was at the head of the pack, bursting through the tree line with fists ablaze, illuminating the ever growing darkness as the day turned to night. Erza stepped out just behind him, her sword drawn and her armor shimmering in the dim light of fire. Chris and Sugo stayed hidden behind the tree line, scanning the area around them for any signs of the enemy, just as Titania had ordered them to do.

There was a slight breeze that tipped down from the dense canopy and poured into the rolling plains, sending the scent of both lavender and vanilla directly into the nostrils of the fire dragon. It was calming, really. The smell of both plants together reminded him of Lucy.

_Lucy…_

_Wait a second…_

"I've been here before." Natsu breathed out through his scarf, not wanting to take in too much of the smell.

"It's possible." Erza stated, stepping towards him "We aren't too far from Magnolia now."

"Are you alright?" Chris called out to Natsu, who responded with a simple wave, not even looking in their direction.

He wasn't in the mood. This place…it brought back memories.

"Stay on your guard." He grunted out. Erza nodded, and signaled Chris and Sugo to stay put.

"What do you sense, Natsu?" Erza asked quietly, gripping her sword with two hands and bringing it up in front of her.

"Two groups." He inhaled slowly, his eyes two narrow black slits across his stern face. "Headed this way."

"Which direction?" Erza frantically looked around the vast field of wheat and barley, scanning the rolling plains for the enemy. It was getting much darker out now.

"Directly behind us and in front of us." Natsu exhaled. His eyes shot open. "East and west!"

Chris and Sugo could barely make out their voices from where they were stationed. The prince turned towards his spirit in earnest. "What should we do?"

"We need to protect them from whatever is coming." Sugo stated.

"Can you handle it?" he asked worriedly. Sugo flashed him a determined look.

"You bet." Sugo nodded as she reached out and grabbed Chris's hand. "Camouflage!"

The two of them instantly disappeared out of sight, stirring up the leaves and tree branches around where they once stood. Shouting and barking could be heard nearby, and Natsu and Erza tensed up at the sudden noise. The fire dragon's fists were clenched so tight they began to spark and ignite. Erza gritted her teeth in anticipation. The air around them grew scarce, and it was as though time itself had slowed down. A massive group of around thirty troops, armed to the teeth with magical weapons and armor, slammed through the far end of the clearing. At the same time, another group of dark mages entered the field. This group consisted of three men; Erin, the man Natsu and the others had been following, Ivan, the guild master of Raven Tail, a dark guild built with the sole purpose of destroying Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail, and….

_Gray._

* * *

**Town of Morphune. General Hospital.**

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

This is the only way to save her….

Wendy sat alone in the dimly lit hospital room. Most of the staff had taken priority in the bombing and were tending to those afflicted by the incident. Though the sky dragon saw their efforts to tend to Lucy helpful and kind-hearted…she had done enough waiting.

Her mind was racing through all the possible outcomes of what she was about to do. Most people were unaware of this, but dragon slayer magic users have the power to absorb the element their magic correlates to. Natsu could eat flames from a normal fire, or from another fire mage. Gajeel's favorite meal was scrap metal, and Wendy was positive he could over power any other iron magic user if he'd ever run into one. She herself could inhale the air around her and gain a bit of energy from it, but considering the concentration of Ethernanos contained in the air, it never really gave her that much energy. Dragon Slayer magic is incredibly powerful, and at the same time…interesting. In theory, slayers could absorb any type of magic…

The exception to the rule is that inhaling elements other than the one you use is extremely dangerous. It's poisonous, actually…

She stared at Lucy with eyes full of tears. Of all the pain and suffering she'd endured over the years…watching one of her closest friends slowly fade from existence was the most destructive kind of pain she'd ever experienced. With her trained eyes, she could see things that the others could not. Sky magic, an ancient form of magic that was thought to be forgotten…Wendy could use it. When everyone first met her back at that guild hall, before everyone got together for the first time to form an alliance between guilds…before Nirvana…

Sky magic was considered a Lost Magic. As the sky dragon slayer, Wendy could use the most pure form of sky magic; Healing magic. She could sense the pain that everyone around her felt. Even as she looked at Lucy, she could see the poison taking hold of her heart. She was positive the others couldn't see it, otherwise they would have said something.

Wendy was the only one that could actually watch the poison killing Lucy.

What Wendy was planning to do was suicide. If Natsu and the others found out about her plan, they would have immediately shut her down.

_There has to be another way…_

_We can save her without losing someone else in return…_

Wendy could hear their complaints, but she brushed them aside. She gently pressed her palm against Lucy's forehead. It was incredibly warm…her fever was taking over at this point. She waited as long as she could for the others to figure something out. They were out of time.

The blunette cried silently as she took one last look at her friend. Her skin was pale, and her cheekbones were starting to grow prominent. She was fighting for her life, just as the others were fighting to save her. Even in this state, Lucy looked strong. Stronger than ever before. If she looked a bit harder, Wendy could see the dark clouds of poison flowing through her veins. This wasn't like that time Erza had taken a nasty bite from Cobra's snake. That poison was a type of magical attack, something brought on by the poison dragon slayer himself.

_But this…_

This was pure evil. Actual poison, made by Erin.

He did this for entertainment. In his mind, poisoning an innocent girl is _fun_.

Well, Wendy was going to let him win. She wasn't going to let Lucy die, not if she had anything to do with it.

"Lucy…" Wendy spoke gently, tears streaming down her cheek and collecting under her cheeks. "I know you can hear me. So I'm going to ask you one last favor before I save you…"

The sky dragon could sense the blonde's emotions swelling up, and her pulse began to rise as well. Though she couldn't react verbally, Lucy was all but screaming for Wendy to stop.

"When I take this poison from your bod and heal you…" The sky dragon said, her voice faltering. "I want you to join up with Natsu and the others." She added.

The dark clouds in Lucy's veins began to clump together and move towards her forehead.

Towards Wendy's palm.

The instant the poison entered Wendy's body, the sky dragon cried out in pain. It was powerful, and it hurt more than any blade or magic attack. Gritting her teeth, sweat dropping from her face and tears streaming, Wendy cried out to Lucy with her last breath.

"Kill Erin." The word's echoed through Lucy's ears as the blonde inhaled sharply, just as Wendy was falling to the hospital floor. Her eyes shot open, catching a glimpse of the sky dragon's blue hair before it disappeared beneath the mattress.

"WENDY!" Lucy screamed, tears instantly filling her dark brown eyes.

_**Thud.**_

"Avenge me, Lucy…" her last words reverberated through the dark room, along with the screams of a shattered Lucy Heartfilia.


	16. Faceoff

**Author's Note: As promised, here is the next chapter. In the previous chapter, I said there was going to be an epic battle scene. For some reason…I completely forgot to put that in!** ***Sweat drops***

**Anyways, here it is guys! The epic faceoff between Erin and our heroes!**

**DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Chapter 14: Faceoff: Fairy Tail/Erin vs. Fairy Tail?**

**The field just outside of Magnolia.**

**Open P.O.V.**

* * *

"What did you do to us, Sugo?" Natsu breathed out silently, keeping his trained eyes on the enemies surrounding them.

"I used Camouflage to shield us from being found." Sugo whispered.

"You can do that?" he asked, sweat dropping from astonishment.

She nodded, but didn't speak. She was holding onto both Chris and Natsu, and was somehow pinning Erza to the ground. The scarlet haired warrior grimaced. She wanted to get in on the action and now she was stuck under two idiots and a Celestial Spirit.

"Get your hand out of my hair!"

"Piss off! I don't have any control over my arms."

"It's hard to move when your spirit girlfriend is all over me!"

"Shut it!"

Erza was the first to notice something odd about their conversation.

"Guys, how can I hear you talking if your mouths aren't moving?"

Natsu's ears perched up. "Woah! Cool! Erza, I can hear you but you aren't saying anything."

"You're hearing our thoughts, idiot." Chris shoved the dragon. "Now stop thinking. That should be easy for you, right?"

"But how?" Erza thought to herself.

"Another part of my Camouflage power is that whomever I'm touching can communicate through telepathy." Sugo smiled proudly.

Just how powerful is she…?

"Like I said, she comes in handy." Chris winked.

The group laid silent in the open field, watching their enemies like a predator stalks its prey. Grey, Ivan, and Erin stood side by side on one end of the field, looking around and chatting almost too calmly.

"Let's try and listen to them." Erza thought.

"Right!" they all responded.

Erin's face was covered in bandages, covering one of his eyes and part of his wild hair. The fresh scars from Erza and Grey still showed brightly, even in the growing darkness. His demonic smile carved through his narrow face, showing off his shattered teeth. He fists were balled up tight, and his stance was even more hostile and dangerous than either of them had seen before. Grey looked pale, almost like a zombie.

"You think he's being controlled?" Erza asked.

"Possibly. Erin's been working on harnessing the power of dragon's blood to use for mind control…Do you think he finally figured it out?"

Titania recalled the horrid conversation between her and Erin where he deliberately and accurately described his wretched plan to take over all of Fiore using dragon slayer's blood. She shivered at the thought of his mangled smile and hellish tongue reaching out towards her face as he toyed with her. That was just before he blew up the hotel…and before he kidnapped Grey…

"I see…" Chris thought aloud. Sugo's power not only allowed those she made contact with hear each other's thoughts, but it gave them a glimpse into their inner conscience, kind of like a motion picture show.

"That monster…" Natsu spat. He was ready to pounce that bastard with everything he had.

"Relax, Natsu. We need to come up with a plan first…" Erza looked up at the fire dragon sternly.

Her thoughts coupled with everyone else's worries and cautiousness wasn't enough to slow him down.

His eyes were burning with the fire of a thousand years' worth of sorrow and pain. "Fuck waiting around…"

Natsu broke away from Sugo's grasp and barreled towards the dark mage at full speed. He yelled at the top of his lungs and charged the group with everything he had.

"ERIN! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Natsu roared, fists ablaze.

"That was easy…" Erin spoke gently before cracking his neck and unleashing a dark laugh. "Get him, slave!" With a swift flick of his wrist, Grey took off after him.

Roaring with the strength of a dragon and the ferocity of a wild beast, Natsu raced down the hill towards the enemy.

Sugo and Chris both shouted "Now!" and released Erza. Having seen where Natsu suddenly appeared, the massive group converged on the wizards in full force. To their surprise, there was only one enemy.

However, they were about to see just how formidable Erza Scarlet can be.

Especially when she was angry.

"Requip!" Two swords clanged against the ground, and rested there for only a short moment. "You will kneel to me, all of you!" she shouted, charging the group as her war cry shattered their ear drums.

"What the hell is she?!" One of the hooded men shouted, just before the sword collided with his defenseless chest, sending him flying across the field.

"Shit! She's on us, already!" another shouted.

"Defense positions! Get ready to attack!" One larger goon raised his massive arm.

Erza smiled as she darted back and forth between the weaker enemies. He must be their leader. She was about to strike down a skinner enemy when he disappeared in an instant.

"What?!" She gasped, turning her head slightly to check her blind spot. Too late.

The man kicked her square in the back, knocking her off balance. Rolling a bit just before catching her balance, Erza panted, astonished. He's fast…I have to be careful with this one…

Just then, two more enemies attacked from her sides. A column of purple fire skimmed past her red hair as she jumped backwards, watching as the flames collided with a pillar of sand.

"Wait a second, purple flames…" The warrior winced as she looked around at her enemies converging on her. They were all wearing black hoods, so it was hard to make out their faces.

Could it be…?

"Max, when I give the signal, you charge!" A familiar voice barked at Max, startling him. At that moment, his hood was yanked back by Erza, who had taken the chance to see her opponent's faces.

"No way…Impossible!" Erza cried out as she recognized who this Max person was. The skinny frame, blonde hair, and bowler hat haircut were all features of Max, Fairy Tail's sand magic user.

"Macao, do something!" Max shouted, sending out another column of sand directly at the woman.

"Macao?" Erza asked, dodging with ease, walking towards the other hooded man slowly. "You, too?" a look of pure horror engulfed her face.

"Tch." Macao scoffed, yanking off his own hood. "How do you know my name, scum?!"

"This can't be happening…THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" Titania shouted, requipping into her fastest armor, comprised of just red pants and a band of cloth around her chest. She rushed through the crowd of off guard enemies, who were all standing around like a herd of cattle. Evergreen…Elfman…Jet…Droy…Max…Macao…Freed…Bixlow…Juvia…Levy…Lisanna…Nab…even Reedus…

"Everyone…" Erza eyes shot around in pure shock. "Wha—Why are you here?"

Silence.

The crowd stood idly by, as if the power controlling them had suddenly shut off. All of the Fairy Tail guild members stood absolutely still, staring coldly at Erza.

Tears streamed down her face as she continued to study her former allies.

Why…

Why are they all just standing around…

Why?!

DO SOMETHING!

"Everyone!" Erza cried out, falling to her knees. She couldn't fight her guild. There was absolutely no way she could. The man she had struck first, Nab, laid motionless on the cold damp ground not too far from where Erza was having her meltdown.

"What do I do…?" Erza gripped at her face, biting back her fear. "What do I do?!" She shouted once more.

"There's nothing you can do, Erza…" Erin boasted, walking slowly towards the crippled warrior, laughing manically. "You see?" he raised his hand, waving it around at each and every member of Fairy Tail.

"They are under my control now, darling." He sneered, looking down on Erza, who continued to look around in pure terror. "With just a simple snap…" the dark mage snapped his fingers loudly, which caused the mass of wizards to go absolutely insane.

"What?!" Erza stood, alarmed, watching all her friends crumble to the ground in agony.

"I can turn their entire world upside down…" he spoke as he craned his neck like an owl would before it spins its head around in a circle.

"What are you doing to them?!" Erza cried out, yanking at her hair, shaking like a leaf.

"They're all experiencing what it's like to be trapped in my Chamber!" He grinned devilishly. "Right now, I suppose half of them are watching their spouses and friends die…" Erin yawned, looking sincerely bored with the horrid situation.

Erza gasped.

"And the other half are slowly killing their families and then themselves over and over again…" He added with his toothy grin.

Tears continued to fall as Erza's heart shattered into a million pieces. She couldn't handle this.

"You bastard! I'LL KILL YOU!" She shouted, tears flying off her face as she charged him at full speed with two requipped swords. Erin let out a slight chuckle as he deflected the attacks with his bare hands, sending Erza back a few steps.

"Useless." He spoke in a dark tone. "Utterly…" he charged Titania and slammed a fist hard into her abdomen, moving too fast for the warrior's eyes to keep up. "USELESS!" Erin sent her flying.

"ARRGH!" Erza groaned as the shear force behind his punch knocked her back at least 30 meters. She braced herself for the fall but to her surprise, she never hit the ground. A broad chest and warm arms caught the brunt of the force and somehow stopped the warrior from falling. Erza gasped, completely surprised by her allies movements.

Chris had stepped in to assist her.

"Chris, what are you…?" She spoke through flowing tears, trying to catch her breath.

"Let me help you with this one, Miss Scarlet." His voice came out in an entirely different tone than what Titania was used to. Normally, his tone was gentle, often playful. But now, he was serious. Determined, even.

Before she could protest, Chris was darting towards Erin. Her eyes followed his movements for just a moment before he was too fast to even keep up with.

"What in the…?" Erza watched wide-eyed as the prince darted around the field, knocking out each member of Fairy Tail with a swift chop to the neck. One by one, the controlled members fell to the ground, silence engulfing their half of the field. Erza could faintly hear Natsu and Grey clashing on the opposite side of the field.

"Right, I see your plan, prince." She smiled faintly and took off towards Grey.

"Where do you think you're going, Titania?" Erin hissed, attempting to intercept her, but was blocked by a fast jab by Chris. The punch landed square in the jaw of the dark mage, knocking him back slightly. "What the hell was that?"

"Sorry, Crossman…" Chris slowed down for just a moment before Erin. "I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves…"

Erin snarled at his new opponent. "You're that Hargeon brat. What the hell are you doing here with these scum?!"

Chris stood tall before his adversary. "The name's Chris, Erin."

Their eyes locked.

"Lucky me, I get to kill another member of the royal family…" Erin licked his lips as dark magic resonated from his body, surrounding him like a thick mist.

"On the contrary…" Chris couldn't even finish his sentence before impulse kicked in, and he charged the dark mage, instantly clashing with him. He leaned in so the hideous killer could see the fire growing in the prince's eyes.

"I've come to End you." He spat, slamming his knee into Erin's chest.

The dark mage shot into the sky, the force behind the kick equal to a train car slamming into a brick wall. Before he could even react, a fist covered in molten hot flames connected with Erin's face, sending him back towards the ground.

"Argh! When the hell did you get here?!" Erin coughed out after crashing into the ground, creating a small crater where he landed.

Natsu wiped at his lips, removing a bit of blood and sweat from his face. "I've been here, idiot. Just had to knock some sense into Grey!"

"Impossible…" Erin choked out, standing slowly. "You can't defeat me here! I didn't want to have to do this…but you leave me no choice…"

"IVAN!"

An immense amount of magic power filled the field as Erin called for the master of Raven Tail. Natsu, Erza, and Chris all gasped and looked towards the sky. There was Ivan, floating down using an ominous looking paper doll. The doll itself was snow white and surrounded by an intense magical aura. Ivan, too, had the same look that the rest of Fairy Tail had on their faces.

"So you thought you could control the master of Raven Tail himself, Erin…" Erza breathed out, tensing her grip around her longsword.

"Ivan is incredibly powerful, as you all know." Erin spoke proudly. He smirked at his enemies. "More than enough power to take out you bottom feeders."

Chris balled his fists while standing next to Natsu, who was getting more fired up than ever.

"That's your game? Controlling others instead of using your own power to fight me?! You're a coward, Erin!"

"I'm efficient, you imbecile." Erin spat as he jumped high into the air, landing on the paper doll that held Ivan suspended. "Ivan, destroy them." He commanded.

"As if! Requip: Heaven's Wheel!" Erza shouted, changing into her most versatile armor set.

"Open: Gate of the Servant!" **DING** **DONG**.

"Sugo!"

"Chris, what's wrong? You said you could handle this on your own." The servant asked, eyeing the flying structure with determined eyes.

"Change of plans. I need to fly." Chris ordered. "Lend me your strength!"

"At once!" She shouted, spreading out her arms as she began to glow and give off a radiant form of magical energy. "Beast of Burden!"

In that moment, her body fused with Chris's body, her wrists, back, and feet glowing extra bright. Chris's wrists were soon covered in golden gauntlets, and his feet were protected by sturdy golden boots. On his back grew a pair of blue transparent wings that flapped out on either side of him.

"Let's go!" They both shouted. "Evangelic Resonance!"

"Amazing…" Erza breathed out, watching in awe. "She can change into armor and wings, as well?"

"Hey, wait a minute! How the hell am I supposed to fly!?" Natsu shouted, fire bellowing from his mouth.

"Like this! Go!" A rope shot out from Chris's right hand and wrapped around Natsu's waist. "Rope!"

"Seriously?" Natsu asked, sweat dropping out of annoyance.

"Let's go!" Chris shouted before he took off into the air like a soaring angel, a flailing Natsu following close behind.

Erza and Chris both clashed with Erin, but bounced back even farther this time.

"Enough playing around! Now I'm getting serious!" Erin hissed, shooting both his hands out to either side of him. "Dark Magic; Sadistic Sabers!"

Two gnarly looking swords appeared in the dark mages hands, each one giving off a ridiculous amount of magic.

"Two can play at that game!" Erza shouted as she summoned twenty swords around her, all of them spinning around her like some kind of deadly Ferris wheel.

"Sugo!"

"Right! Burden Blade!" She shouted, her voice resonating through the armor on Chris. The gauntlets on his wrists grew two massive blades that jutted out at least two feet from each wrist.

"No fair! I want a sword, too!" Natsu shouted, hanging from Chris's rope like bait on a fishing line. "Why don't you tell your spirit to cook me up a cool swo—"

He couldn't finish the sentence before his worst enemy caught up to him.

Motion sickness.

"Prepare to die, Fairy brats! Ivan, release your minions!" Erin shouted.

Paper dolls shot out from all sides of the massive doll, lining up in dangerous patterns and formations. Each squadron of nakagami flailed and whipped out towards their enemies. Chris and Erza did their best to dodge each attack, but it was clear that the dolls had an advantage in the air.

"Erza! We need to disable this big doll somehow!" Shouted Chris.

"Right! Follow my lead, and don't get cocky!" Erza instructed.

"Understood!"

The two sliced and swatted down each row of nakagami that approached them, flying almost back to back to close the distance between them and the massive doll. The closer they got, the more that seemed to follow. Chris and Erza, try as they did, were starting to get nicked by the sharp paper dolls. The rope holding Natsu had been cut, as well, sending the fire dragon plummeting towards the ground.

"We have to do this now!" Erza shouted, breaking through the final group. She had deep cuts all across her arms and legs, but that didn't stop her from charging with everything she had.

"Let's go, Sugo!" Chris charged alongside Erza as the dolls chased after them.

"YOU CANNOT WIN!" Erin shouted, slicing the swords out in front of him. Erza dodged by flipping towards Chris.

"Now!" Erza shouted.

"I'm ready!" Chris shouted back.

In a split second, Erza kicked off of Chris's back, sending him flying towards Erin at twice the speed, and sending herself directly into the massive doll.

"AAAAARRRRGGHH!" Erza cut deep into the doll, her blades entering near where the face began. The dark magic shot out towards the sky as the blades separated from the paper and dissipated into the air. A large explosion emitted from the center of the cut as Erza zoomed past the structure, dodging the blast just in time.

Chris's blades dug deep into Erin's chest, causing him to cough up blood.

"Wha—What the hell…?!" Erin choked out.

"You're finished…" Chris spoke directly to the dark mage. "Rot in hell, you damn monster!"

**Slice.**

Erin's body split in two, blood spurting out from his midsection. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his lower half fell off of the disappearing structure, a trail of blood following behind it.

As the giant doll disappeared out of sight, Ivan's lifeless body fell to the ground, landing in the midst of the other guild members. All was quiet in the field covered in blood, sweat, and tears.

The battle had ended, and our heroes have come out victorious…

But has the war really ended?

* * *

**Alright, guys. I'm expecting a review for this one. Come on. Talk to me about this! **

**Strike up a conversation with me, I wanna hear what you think about the story so far!**

**Until next time!**

**-Memphis**


	17. Time

**Now…**

This final hour was the longest that Erza had ever lived through. She knew that the mission to take down Erin and his comrades had been going on for quite some time now, but it was this present hour that was the most important. She put all of her faith in Natsu and Chris to fight alongside her in the heated battle against the dark mages…

But she never thought the outcome would be so terrifying…

The red haired warrior looked around her in a panic as she slowly fell to the ground, watching the mass of new enemies swirl around her like a massive storm cloud. Chris's lifeless body lay still at Natsu's feet as he frantically fought back against the horde. The air surrounding her was thinning out as they drew near. It was almost as if they were sucking the life out of her. Erza could feel herself becoming weaker with every breath, and there was nothing more she could do…

She had to try and save her friends one last time, no matter the cost.

"Natsu! Take Chris and get the hell away from here!" she shouted, struggling to keep the enemy at bay by swinging her sword around her. It did her no good. They just kept coming…

"What about you, Erza?! I can't leave you—" Natsu gasped.

"NEVERMIND THAT, JUST GO!" she cried just before her red hair disappeared in the thick fog of flesh.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted, punching a crowd of mindless bodies out of the way before yanking up the limp prince over his shoulder. He turned towards the advancing bodies, studying their features with tears in his enraged eyes.

They were human…at some point and time. But now…

They were nothing more than obstacles.

A bright light slowly grew in the midst of the chaos where Erza once stood. There were at least 100 bodies swarming her position, though Natsu felt that was an understatement.

At any rate…I have to listen to her…

He knew what she was going to do. With tears streaming from his frightened face, he shouted in anger as he barreled through the crowd towards the nearest exit of the field. Towards Magnolia.

Natsu wanted to save both Erza and Chris. He even would have risked his neck for Sugo had she not blacked out and returned to the spirit world at the prince's request.

But he couldn't, not because he wasn't strong enough or because he didn't believe with all his heart that he could handle this…

There wasn't enough time to save everyone…

* * *

**Then…**

_**Time…Lucy thought to herself…**_

_**It always came back to that, didn't it…?**_

**Author's Note: This will be the most intense chapter yet. There are three main perspectives; Fairy Tail, Raven Tail, and Others (Third Party Members). Stay frosty, everyone.**

**This will be a tough chapter for all of you.**

**Chapter 15: Time**

* * *

**Fairy Tail. Then…**

**10:00pm**

_She stared at Lucy with eyes full of tears. Of all the pain and suffering she'd endured over the years…watching one of her closest friends slowly fade from existence was the most destructive and agonizing pains she'd ever experienced. With her trained eyes, she could see things that the others could not. Sky magic, an ancient form of magic that was thought to be forgotten…Wendy was one of the last who could use it. When everyone first met her back at that guild hall, before everyone got together for the first time to form an alliance between guilds…before Nirvana…_

_Sky magic was considered a Lost Magic. As the sky dragon slayer, Wendy could use the most pure form of sky magic; Healing magic. She could sense the pain that everyone around her felt. Even as she looked at Lucy, she could see the poison taking hold of her heart. She was positive the others couldn't see it, otherwise they would have said something._

_Wendy was the only one that could actually watch the poison killing Lucy._

_What Wendy was planning to do was imminent suicide. If Natsu and the others found out about her plan, they would have immediately shut her down._

_**There has to be another way…**_

_**We can save her without losing someone else in return…**_

_Wendy could hear their complaints, but she brushed them aside. She gently pressed her palm against Lucy's forehead. It was incredibly warm…as though her fever was boiling over at this point. She waited as long as she could for the others to figure something out. They were out of time._

_The blunette cried silently as she took one last look at her friend. Her skin was pale, and her cheekbones were starting to grow prominent. She was fighting for her life, just as the others were fighting to save her. Even in this state, Lucy looked strong. Stronger than ever before. If she looked a bit harder, Wendy could see the dark clouds of poison flowing through her veins. This wasn't like that time Erza had taken a nasty bite from Cobra's snake. That poison was a type of magical attack, something brought on by the poison dragon slayer himself._

_But this…_

_This was pure evil. Actual poison, made by Erin._

_He did this for entertainment. In his mind, poisoning an innocent girl is fun._

_Well, Wendy wasn't going to let him win. She wasn't going to let Lucy die, not if she had anything to do with it._

"_Lucy…" Wendy spoke gently, tears streaming down her face and collecting under her cheeks. "I know you can hear me. So I'm going to ask you one last favor before I save you…"_

_The sky dragon could sense the blonde's emotions swelling up, and her pulse began to rise as well. Though she couldn't react verbally, Lucy was all but screaming for Wendy to stop._

"_When I take this poison from your body and heal you…" The sky dragon said, her voice faltering. "I want you to join up with Natsu and the others." She added._

_The dark clouds in Lucy's veins began to clump together and move towards her forehead._

_Into Wendy's palm._

_The instant the poison entered Wendy's body, the sky dragon cried out in pain. It was powerful, and it hurt more than any blade or magic attack. Gritting her teeth, sweat dripping from her face and tears streaming down, Wendy cried out to Lucy with her last breath._

"_Kill Erin." The words echoed through Lucy's ears as the blonde inhaled sharply, just as Wendy was falling to the hospital floor. Her eyes shot open, catching a glimpse of the sky dragon's blue hair before it disappeared beneath the mattress._

"_WENDY!" Lucy screamed, tears instantly filling her dark brown eyes._

_**Thud.**_

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Makarov's P.O.V.**_

"_Laxus…" Makarov eyes were peeled open and staring burning holes into the communication lacrima. _

"_Yeah…I know what she's planning, gramps…" Laxus nodded, still leaning against the bookshelf next to the Master's desk. "It's suicide. There's no way Wendy could absorb the poison and survive, I don't care how strong that shrimp thinks she is."_

"_You are correct, boy." Makarov hummed. "But can we stop her?"_

_Laxus simply shrugged. Master sighed after staring long and hard at the lacrima vision before typing in a number._

"_Then you and I both know what must be done in order to save her." Makarov spoke as the screen lit up with the words 'Directing your call'…_

_Visions of a spiky haired, snake-like dark mage that once belonged to a dark guild called Oracion Seis flickered through both of their heads…_

"_You can't be serious, gramps. Do you realize how dangerous he is?"Laxus protested._

'_Connecting to contact 'Doranbolt'…' the lacrima flashed as it attempted to contact the strongest ally Fairy Tail had in the magic council._

"_We don't have a choice, boy. Cobra-san is the Poison Dragon Slayer, he can—"_

"_Why not contact Porlyusica instead?" The thunder dragon shouted. "Please, Master…anything but a dark mage. How could you stoop so low…?"_

"_Just as we would make anyone our enemy, be it the kingdom or the entire world…" Makarov started. "If it's to protect our own…my children…then I will ally with anyone."_

"_But—"_

"_Our old friend and doctor won't be able to take care of Wendy like Cobra can. This isn't a simple poison, Laxus…" Master argued._

"_I know that. The poison is infused with both dragon blood and Erin's own dark magic…"_

_Makarov hummed and smiled sadly as he saw the wheels turning in his grandson's head. "Cobra is our only option." He said with a finger raised._

_As he said that, the lacrima had connected with Doranbolt's transponder. "Makarov-dono."_

_Both the dragon and the Master turned around. There he was, standing clear as day on the other side of the screen. The tall man was as fit as ever, and his face was still covered with a deep scar across his stoic face. _

"_Ah, Mest—" Makarov began._

"_It's Doranbolt. You know that name was just part of my disguise…" _

"_Right, sorry. I'll cut right to the chase, then. We need you to release Cobra-san."_

_Doranbolt's eye twitched and his jaw locked. "What?! Why the hell would I—"_

"_Wendy Marvell is poisoned with a deadly mixture that even our doctors can't cure." Laxus interjected immediately._

"_We—Wendy is…" Doranbolt's entire demeanor changed, his skin turned pale and sweat covered his face._

"_Cobra can get rid of it, can't he?" Laxus asked, planting a fist into the thick wood of the desk._

"_Y-Yes…I mean…I don't kno—"_

"_Then there's no time." Makarov blurted out. "Release him. We'll take responsibility."_

"_I can't just release an SS-Class prisoner!" Doranbolt shouted._

"_Could you if Wendy was involved…?" Laxus asked coyly._

_The tele-mage caught his tongue, sweat dropping. "Well…"_

"_Just do it. We'll take care of the rest." Makarov ordered._

* * *

_**At the same time… **_

_**Raven **__**Tail**__. _

"_Are all the preparations in place?" Erin asked silently, standing on the edge of the field in the tree line. He was speaking into a headpiece that was communicating with another member of Raven Tail back at their secret hideout near Magnolia._

"_Yes, End-sama." Nullpudding grunted. "All monitors are pointed at the victims who are still under Chamber's paralysis effect."_

"_Very good, Null-chan. You've been quite the helper in this grand scheme…" Erin sneered, licking his lips in pleasure. "What do you intend to gain from helping me take over the world? Certainly not the throne, I hope…You see…there is room for only one ass. That'll be me..!"_

_Nullpudding could accurately make out the mages mannerisms as he went on his usual rant about power and greed. "I'm not in this for glory, End-sama."_

"_Whatever your reasons are, you may be just as evil as I am!" Erin cackled. "Now remember the plan, okay? Don't fuck this up." Erin's glare turned harsh "Or else."_

"_Right. Whatever Ivan-san sees will be what shows up on the monitors. As long as you periodically glance at him, the Chamber shouldn't break."_

"_Have they all been given the mind control serum?"_

"_Kuro-san is administering the final doses as we speak." Nullpudding confirmed._

"_Excellent! Now, about this fairy brat…" Erin's menacing leer fell upon Grey, who was standing as still as a statue._

"_You wanted to test the serum on him, as well, right?" Ivan spoke, almost in a daze._

'_Hm…that's odd, he must be powerful enough to listen and speak while still under my control…'_

"_Erm, yes. That's the plan." Erin coughed out. _

'_Hopefully the serum will work better on a weaker test subject…'_

"_Is that all, End-sama? It appears the enemy is converging on your location." Nullpudding's voice broke through the earpiece once more._

"_Already?! Damn, it's only been a few minutes. I thought we'd have more time." Erin silently cursed himself. He fumbled in his pocket for a small vile of neon purple liquid and quickly inserted it into a syringe. He slammed the long needle into Grey's arm as the ice mage cried out in pain, waking from the Chamber's effects._

"_Wake up, fairy brat…" _

_Grey's eyes turned to a misty black color, almost like a cloud was covering his vision completely from inside his eyes._

"_Operation: Fairy Decay is about to enter its final stage…!"_

_As he said that, Natsu charged down the massive hill in the middle of the plains directly towards the three mages._ _He yelled at the top of his lungs and charged the group with everything he had. _

"_ERIN! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Natsu roared, fists ablaze._

"_That was easy enough…" Erin spoke gently before cracking his neck and unleashing a dark laugh. "Get him, slave!" With a swift flick of his wrist, Grey took off after Natsu._

* * *

_**Fairy Tail. 10:10pm**_

_**Lucy's P.O.V.**_

"_WENDY!" Lucy screamed, tears instantly filling her dark brown eyes._

"_Avenge me, Lucy…" her last words reverberated through the dark room, along with the screams of a shattered Lucy Heartfilia._

_**Thud.**_

_Lucy landed on the ground, skidding to her knees as she caught the blue haired dragon slayer just before her lifeless body slammed against the ground. Tears continued to collect in her deep chocolate eyes as she sobbed over her friend. _

'_How selfish of you, Wendy!' she screamed in her mind since the words couldn't escape her throat. Her fingers shook as they dug through her blue locks of hair, slowly reaching her pale face._

_Wendy had taken the burden off of Lucy's shoulders. She had heard everything everyone had said up to this point since the poison only inhibited her from speaking. The best way to describe the first few moments of paralysis was like being thrown into a massive pool of water that was so cold your body immediately froze when it broke the surface. The liquid was so dense and salty that it was impossible to open her eyes no matter how hard she tried. The poison ripped through her bloodstream with the force of a hundred flood gates opening at once, freezing her muscles and suspending her in a motionless state where time and space no longer existed._

_It was just her and the deep, empty pool._

_Now, because of her sacrifice, Wendy was enduring that pain. The guilt and solace Lucy felt was almost as unbearable as the prison she was figuratively trapped in._

_Using what little strength she had left, the blonde lifted the frail sky dragon onto her old bed. The grave that was intended for Lucy was now inhabited by a selfish…_

_No… __**Selfless**__ human being, who gave her own life, her own free will…_

"_So that I could be free." Lucy finally spoke._

'_Avenge me, Lucy…'_

_The words continued to echo in the nearly empty hospital room. The moonlight from outside creeped through the thin curtains and illuminated the desperate scene inside. Now that Wendy had taken the poison for herself, there was nothing Lucy could do to take it back. Though she wanted so badly to be in her position, to end the maddening cycle of pain and helplessness, she knew there was nothing she could do with the power she had._

_The only thing she could do is permit Wendy her final wish…._

_To carry out her justified revenge. _

_It wasn't just Wendy that wanted it; even Lucy felt the hatred and remorse building up inside her. _

_The entire guild shared her feelings in this moment. Everyone who was there for her in the hospital room, and everyone back at the guild…_

_Lucy could hear their wants and pleas. _

_Filled not only with those feelings, but the regret of leaving her fallen comrade behind, Lucy charged through the hospital doors past the in-bound first responders. Her eyes filled with terror as she saw the people of Morphune frantically putting out the fire from the explosion. This was the first she had seen of it, even though she heard the explosion and Erza's explanation of what happened. The overwhelming senses flooding her newly awoken mind were immaculate; this was something the Celestial Spirit mage had never felt before. All at once, she felt the need for justice, which was the driving force behind her rapid steps towards her destination. She felt the pain and sorrow that every citizen of this town had shouldered since earlier that day, which kept the tears free flowing through her clouded eyes. Most of all, she felt the strength and courage of her friends coursing through her veins. The adrenaline of finally being able to fight for Fairy Tail—no…all of Fiore was the fuel for the insatiable fire inside her core. The guilt she carried for leaving Wendy behind was present amongst all these feelings…but it was a selfish kind of guilt. Lucy knew that Wendy did what she had to do to keep her safe._

_In fact, Lucy cast out that selfish feeling and replaced it with her own desire to prevail. She shouldered every emotion she had and used it to break through the barrier separating her from her friends. As she blazed past the outskirts of the city and followed the designated path laid out by Erza during the groups debriefing, her courage lifted her higher and higher._

_If only our Celestial Spirit mage knew what she was about to run head first into…_

* * *

_**10:15pm**_

_**Doranbolt's P.O.V.**_

"_Erik."_

…

"_Erik!"_

_Loud, obviously fake snoring escaped the dark cell. Doranbolt's jaw locked angrily and his forehead creased in irritation. In a split second, the tele mage appeared in front of the poison dragon slayer's cot and stood over him._

"_Cobra!"_

_**Smack.**_

"_Eh?"_

_After that, Doranbolt was back behind the bars on the opposite side._

"_Wake up." He grunted, smacking the bars with a short, black rod, similar to a police baton._

_Cobra yawned, scratching at his rough neck. His wild maroon colored hair jutted out in all directions like normal, though the color was bright compared to his pale gray prison jump suit. The shackles detaining him and blocking his magical power clanged against his wrists as he stood up. _

_With a scowl, he addressed the councilman. "What do you want, Doranbolt?"_

"_You've been summoned."_

_His sharp, elf-like ears perked up. "Is it trial time already…?" he stared blankly into the darkness towards Doranbolt's voice._

"_Not exactly."_

_After a slight pause, Cobra sighed. He shuffled over towards the opposite side of the cell where his beat up shoes sat against the wall. The tele mage eyed the prisoner like the threat he was, sweat dropping from his inevitable nervousness._

'_He's dangerous…I'm not sure I'll be able to control him once I get him out of here…'_

"_So what is it, then? Are you…" a devilish grin covered the snake's face. "Breaking me out…?"_

"_Someone very dear…" Doranbolt stopped short and cleared his throat. "Fairy Tail needs your help."_

"_Fairy Tail?" Cobra cocked his head to the side, walking towards the bars. Doranbolt tensed up again as a coarse looking hand emerged from the dark cell and grabbed the metal bars. _

"_What do they want from me?" his dark eyes were barely visible in the basement of the high security prison under the magic council building._

"_That doesn't matter. As a member of the magic council, I'm ordering you to—"_

"_You aren't a member yet, Bolt-san." Cobra argued. Both their jaws tensed as the silence grew around them._

_Doranbolt finally spoke, breaking the silence. "Will you help them?"_

"_What do I get if I do?"_

"_I'm sorry." Doranbolt spoke softly, but menacingly. "I'm not the right person to ask. You'll have to ask Makarov—"_

"_Alright, enough." Cobra raised his free hand, attempting to silence him. "I'll do it." He nodded slightly, looking down at the floor._

_Doranbolt smiled slightly. "Did all this time in a dark cell change your heart, snake boy?"_

"_Tch." Cobra scoffed. "Don't toy with me, brat." He eyed the man before him and spoke softly. "When do we leave?"_

_Doranbolt disappeared again, only to appear next to Cobra and grab his arm. This didn't affect the poison dragon slayer in the slightest._

"_Right away."_

_**Poof.**_

* * *

_**Fairy Tail.**_

_**Erza's P.O.V.**_

"_Let's go!" Chris shouted before he took off into the air like a soaring angel, a flailing Natsu following close behind._

_Erza and Chris both clashed with Erin, but both parties bounced back even farther this time._

"_Enough playing around! Now I'm getting serious!" Erin hissed, shooting both his hands out to either side of him. "Dark Magic; Sadistic Sabers!"_

_Two gnarly looking swords appeared in the dark mage's hands, each one radiating a ridiculous amount of magical presence._

"_Two can play at that game!" Erza shouted as she summoned twenty swords around her, all of them spinning around her like some kind of deadly Ferris wheel._

"_Sugo!"_

"_Right! Burden Blade!" She shouted, her voice resonating through the armor on Chris. The gauntlets on his wrists grew two massive blades that jutted out at least two feet from each arm._

"_No fair! I want a sword, too!" Natsu shouted, loosely hanging from Chris's rope like bait on a fishing line. "Why don't you tell your spirit to cook me up a cool swo—"_

_He couldn't finish the sentence before his worst enemy caught up to him._

_Motion sickness._

"_Prepare to die, Fairy brats! Ivan, release your minions!" Erin shouted._

"_We have to do this now!" Erza shouted, breaking through the final group. She had deep cuts all across her arms and legs, but that didn't stop her from charging with everything she had. _

"_Let's go, Sugo!" Chris charged alongside Erza as the dolls chased after them._

"_YOU CANNOT WIN!" Erin shouted, slicing the swords out in front of him. Erza dodged by flipping towards Chris._

"_Now!" Erza shouted._

"_I'm ready!" Chris shouted back._

_In a split second, Erza kicked off of Chris's back, sending him flying towards Erin at twice the speed, and sending herself directly into the massive doll._

"_AAAAARRRRGGHH!" Erza cut deep into the doll, her blades entering near where the face began. The dark magic shot out towards the sky as the blades separated from the paper and dissipated into the air. A large explosion emitted from the center of the cut as Erza zoomed past the structure, dodging the blast just in time._

_Chris's blades dug deep into Erin's chest, causing him to cough up blood._

"_Wha—What the hell…?!" Erin choked out._

"_You're finished…" Chris spoke directly to the dark mage. "Rot in hell, you damned monster!"_

_**Slice.**_

_Erin's body split in two, blood spurting out from his midsection. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his lower half fell off of the disappearing structure, a trail of blood following behind it. _

_Ivan yelled as Erin's bloodied remains of a body descended towards the ground. "Curses…" he spat._

"_We got him!" Erza cheered, turning around in mid-air just in time to witness the enemy's final move. _

"_You're not leaving unscathed, bastard!" Ivan cursed, extending his arms out moments before he slammed into the earth. A single fast moving stream of dolls lashed out at the prince, piercing him directly through his mid-section._

_**Slam.**_

_The master of Raven Tail collided with the solid ground and cringed throughout his entire body. He let out a groan that echoed through the field. Moments later, the dolls attached to the man disappeared, causing Chris to free fall, a trail of blood flowing his injured body._

"_Chris! Are you okay? Speak to me!" Sugo pleaded, still in her armored form. The dolls had broken through even in her strongest defensive state. She had taken most of the damage, but the dark magic was ruthless, and it was still strong enough to pierce right through Chris's exposed chest._

"_Chris!" Erza called out from the ground. "I've got you!" She cried as she desperately made her way through the field as fast as she could. The distance between the two warriors was great, and Erza had used up almost all of her magic on that final swing._

_But she knew this was no time to be thinking about such trivial matters._

'_I have to save him! I'll make it, I swear it!' she assured herself._

"_Su—Sugo…" Chris murmured. His eyes were heavily lidded and his voice was frail._

"_What? What is it, master?" She spoke just as she returned to her human form. Tears were already clouding her vision, and small sobs escaped her throat. Both Chris and his most loyal spirit were rapidly approaching the ground, but the exchange they had seemed to last an eternity._

"_Run." He stated simply before blacking out._

"_Chris…?"_

…

"_Chris!" She screamed, moments before the ground and their bodies became one. Sugo's body began to dissipate as fast as the wind blew through her vanishing hair._

_Erza jumped with all her might at the falling bodies, her arms outstretched as far as they could extend. She roared like the mighty warrior she was as she closed the distance between her and Chris._

'_I made it...!'_

_The prince of Hargeon slammed forcefully into Titania, but her grip didn't falter against the sheer force of the impact. Her arms held firm as her back dug into the earth and slid across the field. She had traveled at least six meters before friction took over, bringing the pair to a sudden halt._

'_Thank goodness…'_

"_Guys!" _

_Natsu, who had fallen victim to his biggest weakness, finally came to his senses. Without wasting another second, the fire dragon regrouped with his allies._

"_Are you okay?" _

"_I'm fine, and…" The scarlet haired maiden glanced over at the silent prince. "I think he'll make it."_

"_What happened to him?" Natsu cocked his head nervously. He inhaled through his nose suddenly, then looked around. "Where's Erin? I can't smell that dirty bastard anymore…"_

_Erza struggled to sit up, prompting Natsu to help her. He held her up by wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Erza…"_

"_He's dead." She eyed the dragon intently. "Chris finished him off."_

"_Really!" Natsu freaked out. "No way! Where's the body!? I have to see it to believe it!"_

_Erza groaned as she attempted to lift her arm, pointing just behind where Natsu was kneeling. Natsu's ears pricked and his head whirled around, scanning the area._

"_That's weird…there's blood everywhere…" Natsu pried. _

_Erza immediately sweat dropped, gasping as her eyes opened wide._

"…_But no body."_

_Subtle laughter peeked out from under the brush just a few meters away from the group. Both Natsu and Erza turned towards the direction it was coming from as the laugh grew louder in volume._

_It was Ivan._

"_You brats have no idea what you've done, do you…" the crumpled up man spoke through a bloody mouth._

_Natsu stood and helped Erza get to her feet after she gently laid Chris down on the ground. "Ivan…what the hell do you want? Haven't you gotten your ass handed to you more than enough times tonight?" The fire dragon spat._

"_Fools…the night has just begun for us…" Raven Tail's master jeered. "But I'm afraid that this will be your final hour, Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet!"_

"_Tch." Natsu wiped at his mouth, sweat dropping nervously. "What the hell are you talking about, bastard?"_

"_What are you planning? Answer us!" Erza demanded._

"_You're all going to die." Ivan coughed out, blood dripping from his crooked mouth. "Operation: Fairy Decay was just pushed into its final stage."_

"_Impossible…" Erza's eyes widened. Natsu gawked at the warrior._

"_What's he saying, Erza?"_

"_Erin is dead. We killed him." She stated, the shock and terror growing inside of her. "There's no way it could still—"_

"_His death was the key to everything." Ivan scowled. "Once his glare broke away from me, it was over for you fairies…"_

"_What?" Natsu gasped. "Listen here, you old bastard. You better start talking—"_

"_I think I can explain, Natsu…" A voice echoed behind the group._

_Erza and Natsu whirled around and stared at a beaten and battered Grey. He was gripping his shoulder where a nasty wound peeked out underneath his bloody fingers._

"_Grey?" Erza's jaw dropped, her expression giving off a worried vibe._

"_Erin used the same paralysis trick that he used on me back at Hargeon." He nodded towards Natsu. "I lost control just as you ambushed us."_

"_So, what?" Natsu grunted. "What's that have to do with all of this?"_

"_The bastard used his Chamber technique to paralyze thousands of people at once. Then, he implanted a projection lacrima behind Ivan's right eye and linked it to monitors back at their base." Grey stepped in between Natsu and Erza. "He used the mind control serum on Ivan so that no matter what, Ivan would always be looking towards him."_

"_How do you know all of this?" Erza asked, bewildered._

"_That monster….he explained the entire thing while I was under his Chamber magic." He silently cursed himself." He must have planned to lose me in this fight and expected me to explain all of this to you when it was all said and done." Gray crossed his arms and scratched at his face. "I should have been more alert back at the hotel…"_

"_So…what about those people you were talking about?" Erza questioned._

"_Fairy Decay…" Ivan repeated._

"_Shut up!" Natsu shouted, his fist ablaze and aimed at the man's face._

"_They're all coming for you, fairy brats! There's nothing you can do—"_

_**Slam.**_

_Both Natsu and Grey had had enough._

"_SHUT UP!" They both shouted as their fists slammed into his face, knocking him out cold._

_They stood there, panting and filled with rage. Erza turned towards the opposite side of the field, towards Magnolia. She assumed that Raven's hideout had to be close by. Knowing them, it would be somewhere right under the guild's protection. If that were the case, then the guild—no, all of Magnolia could be in danger._

* * *

_**Elsewhere…**_

_**Doranbolt's P.O.V.**_

_Cobra was still yelling when they appeared inside of the hospital room. "Shit!" he shouted, slouching to the ground, out of breath._

_Doranbolt eyed him coyly. "Pansy."_

"_Can it, asshole. I'm not used to ripping holes through time or whatever the hell you do."_

"_Teleportation." He corrected. The councilman patted Cobra's shoulder. "You get used to it."_

_Once Cobra was on his feet, he noticed the blue haired girl laying on the hospital bed in the far corner of the room. "Is this why I'm here?" he grunted, walking towards the bed, hands still shackled as they clicked against his chest._

"_Yes. Do you recognize her?" Doranbolt nodded towards her, putting his hands on his hips and assessing the situation._

"_Her name is Wendy." Cobra hissed. "She fought alongside Fairy Tail when we, Oracion Seis, attempted to seize control of Nirvana." He turned his head towards him, annoyed. "What does Makarov expect me to do with her?"_

"_She absorbed a poison infused with magical energy in order to save her friend's life." Doranbolt explained._

_Cobra clicked his tongue. "How cliché."_

_Doranbolt tensed for a moment. "I wouldn't call bravery and risking your life to save a friend 'cliché'…" he breathed through his nose to release the growing urge to deck the poison dragon slayer._

"_Whatever." The man next to him smirked. "What the hell do they want?"_

"_Heal her." Doranbolt stated._

_Cobra returned his gaze to the paralyzed girl in front of them, stepping towards the bed slowly. Wendy's body was cold and empty, like a corpse frozen in time. Her hair was draped down her shoulder and across her chest, while her arms lay flat on the stiff mattress. The poison dragon studied her pale skin and frail frame, quickly sniffing then nodding slightly._

"_This is one hell of a poison." He grinned even more, reaching for her chest._

_Doranbolt appeared in front of him in an instant, fire burning in his eyes as he stood tall over the average sized dragon slayer._

"_What?" Cobra grunted._

"_Can you take the damn poison or not?" Doranbolt pressed._

"_Of course I can." Cobra shoved him aside. "Can you get the fuck out of my way?"_

"_Tch." The tele mage scoffed, stepping aside after locking eyes with him. "I'm watching you, snake."_

"_Good. Hope you like what you see…" Cobra snapped back. He stood over Wendy with hungry eyes. "I haven't had a good meal in a long time."_

"_You sick bastard…" Doranbolt muttered under his breath, leaning against the wall. On the outside, he took careful measures to make it seem like he was fine. In truth, he had never been so worried in his entire life._

_Cobra's hand hovered over Wendy's chest for a long moment. Doranbolt watched while holding his breath. Then, without warning, a dark purple cloud of concentrated magic and poisonous gas erupted from Wendy's mouth. The gas gravitated towards Cobra's hand and swirled around into a large ball of deadly energy. As the last of the poison escaped her throat, Wendy inhaled as if she were breathing for the very first time, her eyes shooting open almost instantly. _

"_Wendy!" Doranbolt cried out, jumping away from the wall and kneeling next to the bed, catching the sky dragon's back as she sat up abruptly. Her eyes watered as she fell into a coughing fit, which only worried the tele mage more. "By the gods…you're alive…"_

_When she finally caught her breath, Wendy looked up at her saviors. "Doranbolt-san!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck. This was enough to bring tears to the man's eyes as he wrapped his arms around her tightly._

"_I thought you were dead…" he whispered, tears falling from his scarred face._

"_I…I don't know what to say…" her face was buried in his chest. She, of course, was crying at this point. "Thank you…"_

_Cobra cleared his throat, making both of them jump. "You know, I'm the one who actually took this shit out of you, little girl."_

_Wendy shrieked. "Aren't you that man in Oracion Seis? Cobra-san, was it?"_

"_That's right." He nodded, smirking. "I can hear the fear in your mind, but there's nothing to be afraid of, fairy girl."_

"_Why…" Wendy shook her head, confused. "How did you do it?"_

"_I'm the poison dragon slayer. Poison is kinda my favorite thing to eat." He responded. He lifted his hand, raising the gaseous ball above his palm. "This was inside you. How does that make you feel?" he smirked again._

_Wendy sweat dropped again. "Um…"_

_Doranbolt exploded. "What the hell is with your perverted mind, man?!"_

"_I can hear your judgement…and I don't give a damn." He winked, just before tossing the ball of poisonous material into the air and catching in his mouth._

"_Guys…what have I missed?" Wendy asked timidly. She was staring out the window in awe._

"_Nothing much, just breaking out of prison and—"_

"_No, I mean…" Wendy paused, tugging at Doranbolt's sleeve and urging him to look out the window. "What's going on outside?"_

_All three of them looked outside and gasped inaudibly. There were hundreds of people running and screaming towards the buildings that weren't entirely destroyed by the fires. They were fleeing from the onslaught of mindless killers._

_Morphune was under attack, and none of them had even noticed._

* * *

_**The Field.**_

_**10:30pm**_

"_We need to find their hideout." Erza stated firmly. With her back to them, she called out, "Grey. Natsu."_

_Silence._

_She turned her head slightly and was met with a horrid scene. Grey and Natsu stood side by side, their fists up, and their faces shrouded in pure terror. It took a moment for her to notice the rumbling, but when she did, fear engulfed her._

"_Wh—what the hell is that noise?" She cried out._

_It was headed towards them._

"_Natsu…" Grey started, his head bowed low. The fire dragon glanced over at him, anxiety creeping through his body. "Take Chris and get away from here as fast as you can."_

"_Why—"_

"_Do not argue with him, Natsu. I know what he's thinking and I agree completely." Erza instructed._

"_We can't let Chris die out here. You're the fastest runner compared to us." Grey nodded._

_At that moment, dozens of shouts and screams shot through the tree line and covered the field. The group froze in suspense as birds cascaded across the dark, cloudy sky. Hundreds, maybe thousands of mindless bodies were headed towards the clearing between Magnolia and Morphune. _

"_We have to protect the neighboring towns." Grey nodded towards Erza._

"_Right!"_

"_I'm not leaving you two here alone." Natsu growled, his fists catching fire and his face swelling with anger. "Let me fight."_

"_Natsu! There isn't enough time for you to argue with us! You need to go!" Erza protested as she re-quipped into her Purgatory armor. _

"_Too bad! I'm in this, and I refuse to run away from my friends!" the dragon charged towards the closest group of enemies. "Fire Dragon Roar!" He leaped into the air and showered the group with the flames of a dragon. _

_Though it seemed to be working just fine, the bodies just kept coming, one after another._

"_What the hell?" Natsu landed on the ground in front of Erza, who quickly jumped past him and sliced through at least dozen of them. _

"_There's no end to these puppets!" Gray shouted, slamming his fist into the ground as jagged ice spears sprouted from the earth all around them._

_Back to back to back, Erza, Natsu, and Grey formed an impenetrable wall between them and an injured Chris._

"_Our attacks don't seem to slow them down." Erza confirmed._

"_Apparently so." Grey nodded, clicking his tongue against his teeth. _

"_If this keeps up, we'll be surround in no time." Natsu breathed out, panting._

"_I've got an idea…"_

"_Grey?" Erza turned towards him just in time to see the light glowing in his eyes._

"_I'll head towards Magnolia. If I can distract them long enough, you should both be able to escape. We've only got one shot."_

"_What are you planning—"_

"_Ice Make:" Gray shut his eyes and concentrated on harnessing all of his power in his body. His fist was firmly planted in his palm and the frost emitting from it sent a chill down Natsu's spine._

"_I understand…" Natsu shut his eyes as he stood with his back against Grey. "Do your best."_

_Grey leaped into the air and released the magical energy building inside his body. "DECOY!" he roared as dozens of copies of the ice make wizard appeared before the group. Each of them were shouting as they raced across the field full of bloodthirsty enemies, stealing their attention as they ran. At least seventy-five percent of the enemies followed after the clones, meaning Grey's makeshift plan worked perfectly._

_Now it was up to Erza to distract the rest so Natsu could escape with Chris…_

_**Lucy's P.O.V.**_

_The blonde raced through the dense woods towards the screams and shouts nearby. She wasn't sure who or what laid ahead of her, but it didn't matter. After all, the celestial spirit wizard had made it this far…_

_There was no turning back._

_Blood dripped down her shoulder from an open wound. She had encountered a group of people whom she thought would help her get to the field outside of Magnolia, but that was not the case. They attacked her, but to her surprise, they weren't that strong._

_Or maybe it was Lucy that was the strong one in this situation…_

_Perhaps she had gotten stronger due to the spirits of her friends driving her along. Whatever it may be, she was grateful for the burst of strength. The pain from the wound was pushed so far back into her mind that she didn't even feel it anymore._

'_Keep pushing…'_

'_Hurry…'_

* * *

_**Magnolia.**_

_**10:40pm.**_

"_What the hell do you bastards think you're doing here!?" Makarov's voice boomed over the crowd. He was punching and flailing in all directs in a rampage, most likely brought on by the immediate urgency of the situation._

_Magnolia was also under attack._

_It seemed that Operation: Fairy Decay was going exactly as planned. A large group of mind controlled people had made it to their predetermined destination; Magnolia. As Makarov and Laxus fought off the horde, Wendy, Cobra, and Doranbolt struggled to fend off their own mass of enemies._

"_Laxus!" Makarov yelled, slamming a fist into one courageous enemy and knocking him into a bunch behind him. "Any word from Doranbolt?"_

_Laxus jumped down from the roof of the guild, sending bolts of scattered lightning through the concrete. At least ten of the approaching enemies took his attack head on, which made him smirk."The councilman sent a confirmation message ten minutes ago, meaning he was successful in breaking Cobra out of confinement." _

"_And? Is Wendy alive? Are they being attacked as well?" the master questioned before growing ten times his previous size and stomping on a few of the monsters below._

"_Yes. They seem to be having the same problem." He turned for just a moment to make eye contact with his grandfather._

_Wrong move._

_Six of the unaware enemies pounced on the thunder dragon at once, knocking him to the ground as they continually wildly punched and kicked him. Laxus groaned under the pressure of his attackers. "You're nothing but pests to me!" Thunder coursed through his body even though he was pinned to the ground. He looked into the eyes of the mindless killers and saw no light. The dark slits between the forehead and nose were empty. It could only be described as the absence of light. This realization struck fear into Laxus's heart for the first time since the beginning of the attack._

'_This must be the power of the mind control serum…Unbelievable…'_

_The thunder dragon had a horrid vision of Erin and Raven Tail's remaining members standing over hundreds of dead bodies scattered across Magnolia. This power was terrifying to Laxus, who wasn't prone to fear in the slightest. It was even more horrifying to think of just how Erin collected so many able bodies to execute such a large scale attack. His magic was something the thunder dragon had taken seriously since he'd heard Natsu's recollection of being trapped inside the Chamber of Deception._

_If anything, Erin had successfully struck fear into one of the most powerful wizards Fairy Tail had to offer. Even so, it wasn't enough to break his spirit. The others were definitely scared if he was. This creature…half human, half dark magic, was the most formidable foe the guild had ever faced. Above all else, Laxus had faith that his guild would not back down from such a worthy opponent. _

_His focus returned to the enemies before him. Their features were human-like, but their movements were autonomous, almost as if they were programmed to move in such a pattern. Their body types were all average compared to the monster that was Laxus. But the most striking feature of this enemy wasn't the movements they made. It was the cold hearted stare each and every one of them shared as they attempted to suffocate him using sheer numbers._

_These things were no longer human, and Laxus knew that._

_He could go all out on them._

"_Lightning Dragon Roar!" a monstrous bolt of light exited his mouth. The shear speed and impact of the attack sent the bodies flying off of the slayer. Wiping at his mouth, Laxus stood up slowly. "They're weak, but since there's so many of them…"_

"_Forget about them! It's time you check on the others who went after Erin!" Makarov ordered. "Use that power of yours to get there quickly! We cannot afford to waste any more time, you hear me, Laxus?!"_

_His head was spinning. What could they do in this situation? It wasn't looking good for Magnolia, and it would only get worse if Laxus left. He knew that much. Still, if Natsu and the others were successful in taking out Erin…_

'_There's still a chance for all of us to make it through…'_

"_Right. I'm on it."_

_With that, the sound of thunder cracking followed by a bright light sucked up the dragon slayer, sending him off towards the others in danger._

* * *

_**Morphune.**_

_**10:45pm. **_

_Doranbolt sent a solid kick down into a group of the attackers, sending them flying into the air. In the next moment, he was above them, twisting with his right foot out in mid-air._

"_Vanishing Kick!"_

_**Slam.**_

_He was back on the ground before his adversaries hit the earth. Panting, he looked over at his temporary allies. Wendy, who had her hands full with a much larger group, was dancing back and forth at an alarming rate. Her enemies had no chance of keeping up with her movements. As she weaved through the lumbering crowd, her attacks were as crisp and calculated as the blades of compressed air she wielded. Incredibly, the sky dragon nailed every target with ease, leaving no room for error._

"_Sky Dragon Scimitar!" her blade pierced her final opponent all the way through. She swiftly pulled the blade out, causing the explosion that followed every one of her compressed air attacks._

'_She's become so powerful even after she took the brunt of the damage from the poison.'_

_Doranbolt was at a loss for words. All this time, he had been fond of the little sky dragon slayer from Fairy Tail. He knew she had potential to become stronger than ever…_

_But he never saw this coming._

_Wendy had caught him looking. "It's a blend of both mine and Erza's magic; Sky-Slash magic."_

_Doranbolt blushed and coughed, hiding his face. "Erm…well, it's amazing." He turned towards her. "You've become quite strong, haven't you?"_

_Wendy giggled, cocking her head. "So have you, Doranbolt-san."_

"_That's odd…" Cobra coughed obnoxiously loud. "I can't hear anything coming from these puppets." He said as he planted a fist square into the face of one of his attackers. He then crouched and spun in a circle with his foot out, tripping all of the other enemies around him._

"_The only thing I hear is the incessant panging of hearts full of love and admiration." He jeered, gagging._

_Both Wendy and Doranbolt blushed and simultaneously yelled at Cobra. "Oh, shut up! What do you know anyway!?"_

"_Well, considering I can hear your thoughts…pretty much everything." The incredibly cocky poison dragon slayer added._

_Though the light hearted conversation was comforting to the group, the mood changed drastically when at least two hundred more mindless puppets were spotted heading their way._

"_There really is no end to them…" Doranbolt sighed, clenching his fists._

_Wendy stood next to him, concentrating on her breathing. "Should we continue to fight?"_

"_It would become too much, even for you." He responded. "There has to be a way to stop this."_

"_Well, since I can hear everyone else's thoughts all the time, I'm not much of a thinker…" Cobra started._

'_Obviously.' they both responded in their heads._

"_Allow me to purpose my reward for helping revive the young sky dragon." Cobra licked his lips, entering an attack stance._

"_Go on…" Doranbolt insisted, tensing up. Wendy grabbed at his arm in fear._

"_I want to go wild." Cobra's mouth hung open as drool dripped out slowly. "This poison I took from Wendy…it has a mind of its own. It was a living thing before I inhaled it…"_

_The next wave of enemies drew closer and closer as they spoke._

"_So what are you saying?" Doranbolt pressed._

"_I could hear its final thoughts as I devoured it. It desires one thing." Cobra cut his sentence short as he lunged towards his enemies, powering up as he did so. A dark aura of magic formed out of his back, collecting in the shape of a mighty serpent as it coiled around him protectively._

"_Destruction!" the dragon slayer shouted, slamming down into the group of controlled bodies with everything he had in him._

* * *

_**Now…**_

"Head for the trees, Natsu!"

The red haired warrior looked around her in a panic as she slowly fell to the ground, watching the mass of new enemies swirl around her like a massive storm cloud. Chris's lifeless body lay still at Natsu's feet as he frantically fought back against the horde. The air surrounding her was thinning out as they drew near. It was almost as if they were sucking the life out of her. Erza could feel herself becoming weaker with every breath, and there was nothing more she could do…

She had to try and save her friends one last time, no matter the cost.

"Natsu! Take Chris and get the hell away from here!" she shouted, struggling to keep the enemy at bay by swinging her sword around her. It did her no good. They just kept coming…

"What about you, Erza?! I can't leave you—" Natsu gasped.

"NEVERMIND THAT, JUST GO!" she cried just before her red hair disappeared in the thick wave of flesh.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted, punching a crowd of mindless bodies out of the way before yanking up the limp prince over his shoulder. He turned towards the advancing bodies, studying their features with tears in his enraged eyes.

They were human…at some point and time. But now…

They were nothing more than obstacles.

A bright light slowly grew in the midst of the chaos where Erza once stood. There were at least 100 bodies swarming her position, though Natsu felt that was an understatement.

'At any rate…I have to listen to her…' the fire dragon cursed himself.

He knew what she was going to do. With tears streaming from his frightened face, he shouted in anger as he barreled through the crowd towards the nearest exit of the field. Towards Magnolia.

Natsu wanted to save both Erza and Chris. He even would have risked his neck for Sugo had she not blacked out and returned to the spirit world at the prince's request.

But he couldn't, not because he wasn't strong enough or because he didn't believe with all his heart that he could handle this…

There wasn't enough time to save everyone…

Natsu pushed himself through the dark forest, tears streaming from his cheeks as he cried out in anguish.

"Dammit! How could I be so selfish?!" he continued to curse himself as he plunged through the darkness. His eyes were too clouded to see what was in front of him, so he relied on his innate sense of smell to get him home.

The only flaw with following his nose was the conflicting scents that swirled through his head.

Blood…either it was from those mindless puppets back at the field, from Chris's leaking wound on his chest…

'Or from me…'

It didn't matter at this point. There was something else the dragon was picking up in his nose that worried him even more.

Lavender…

Vanilla…

That could be plenty of things. Since he couldn't really see well, Natsu assumed he had run through a wild patch of flowers. But even so, he kept his guard up. Plenty of people have taken advantage of his nose over the years. This time, the fire dragon wasn't going to fall for any stupid tricks.

His ears twitched when a branch broke about fifty meters in front of where he stood. Natsu froze. Someone was heading towards his position, most likely towards his friends fighting in the nearby field.

Was it an ally?

Not likely. Natsu pressed himself against a nearby tree and inhaled slowly to lessen the incessant beating of his heart. His hands shook in anticipation, just waiting to catch fire and slam into the enemy. Imagine how cool that sneak attack would be!

…

'_Fire Dragon Iron Fist!' he whispered, just before he smacked the clueless enemy with everything he had in the back of their head._

_**Whack.**_

_With a loud thud, the hooded man slumped to the ground, knocked out cold._

'_SNEAK ATTACK, BITCH!' The dragon roared, stepping onto the body and beating his chest _in _victory._

…

"Hell yeah…that would be so cool…" The boy snickered for a moment, placing a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh.

Again, more branches broke under the weight of footsteps headed his way.

'Shit…Gotta focus, Natsu.'

'Okay…'

The steps drew closer.

'On the count of three…'

Even closer…

Natsu tensed up. 'One…'

Closer…

His fist lit up slightly as he tried his hardest to contain the power into one small flame.

'Two…'

They were definitely right in front of him.

'Three!'

"KYAA!" Lucy slipped on the small patch of damp ground she neglected to notice while she barreled through the forest.

"Fire Dragon—Ow!" Natsu pounced and smacked into a falling Lucy, sending her flying off into the opposite direction. He then slipped on the same patch of wet earth and collided head first into a hanging tree branch.

**Smack.**

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Guys! Wait! DO NOT CLICK AWAY FROM THIS SCREEN! **

**In order to keep you guys updated with my stories, I created an official Facebook page that I encourage you all to like and follow! It's called 'MemphisAmity' (For lack of a better name…as of right now) and on it you'll be able to directly contact me, discuss the chapters in depth with each other, and of course, you'll be given exclusive access to my *TOP SECRET* light novel entitled 'Ground Dwellers'. More information on that can/will be found on that page!  
**

**That's all for now!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Memphis**


	18. Solitude

**A/N: I'M BACK! Did you miss me, guys? I sure missed you all! Here's a lovely chapter to get you back into the swing of things.**

**FIND ME ON FACEBOOK! JUST SEARCH 'MemphisAmity' I GIVE REGULAR UPDATES ON ALL MY WORK ON THERE! PLUS, WE CAN CHAT ABOUT WHATEVER YOU WANT!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: Solitude**

* * *

Lucy's breath caught in her throat. She jolted awake, gasping for air. Her hair fell over her face as she bent her head over her chest, tears swelling up in her eyes. She was terrified. Moments before, Lucy was having a terrible dream. She had found herself in the empty abyss of deep, jet black water, slowly sinking into nothingness. Desperately trying to climb her way back to the top, she realized halfway that there didn't seem to be a 'top' no matter how hard she stared upward.

Looking up, she saw only darkness.

Looking down, a chasm of voided space.

The sickening feeling of suffocation slipped from her mind with each gulp of air she took in. Her vision still seemed impaired as she struggled to pull the rest of her mind out of the nightmare. Her heart slammed against her ears at an alarming rate, but slowly subsided as the panic attack rolled off of her shoulders. When she deemed herself 'OK', the blonde turned her gaze to what she assumed was in front of her.

It was still dark. However, a small light bulb swelled in solitude amongst an all-around abysmal looking room. Having finally adjusted to the new shade of darkness, her eyes studied the run down objects that littered the setting. A small arm chair in the corner closest to the light; the only thing remotely visible to the girl. Along the opposite wall, she made out a larger couch of unknown color and texture next to a circular side table with either a vase or a lamp on top of it.

At least five minutes passed by before Lucy's heart clogged her throat; slow, calculated breaths were coming from behind her. She went to turn her head when she noticed the second most important thing about her situation; whatever she was sitting on had a heavy chain bolted to it, and the clasp on one side was tightly bound to her aching wrists.

She left one nightmare to enter the next.

"Hello?" her small voice darted through the open space and reverberated back to her. "Is anyone there?"

The breathing stopped for a slight moment, followed by shuffling and muffled groans. Her heart sank. Someone else was trapped with her. Was she still dreaming? She cleared her throat and spoke again.

"I can't see anything, but if someone is here with me, let me know." She asked gently. In that moment, a coarse hand brushed against hers, causing her to jump wildly. She screamed out loud.

"Who are you?" her voice quivered as her entire body shook in fear.

More shuffling and muffled noises.

"Where are we?" fear consumed her.

Lucy's head was on fire and in serious pain. She felt lightheaded, and wanted nothing more than to assess her wound and surroundings. She gathered her thoughts as best as she could.

'What's the last thing I remember?'

Visions of thick woods and underbrush filled her mind, followed by a crumbled building engulfed in flames. She remembered waking up from what felt like an eternal slumber.

'The poison…Morphune…Natsu…Everyone!'

How long had she been where she was now? Lucy had no idea. Before she could sort out any other thoughts in her head, the sound of a heavy latch releasing cracked through the room. The door swung open, flooding the pit of black with a pool of light. Lucy gasped and squinted towards the door.

"Hey! What's going on?" She pleaded towards the unknown figure. A slender lady with long, red braided hair waltzed into the room, giggling to herself. Lucy's tongue caught in her throat. The girl stopped inches from Lucy's chair and glared down into her eyes.

"Flare…" Lucy whispered.

"Blondie…so nice to see you again." Flare smirked, cocking her head to the side. She brought a cold hand up to Lucy's brow and grinded it against her forehead. "Have you been well?"

Lucy cringed and cried out in pain.

"Oh, my…it seems you've had an accident." Flare giggled, dropping her grip to the blonde's shoulder.

"Where are we?" Lucy pleaded, lowering her gaze to avoid the fire red eyes of her stalker.

Flare grabbed Lucy's chin and jolted it upwards, putting the girls face to face. "You're mine now, Blondie. That means I get to say or do whatever I want to you." Her grin spread wildly across her face.

"Please, just let me—"

Her words shattered into echoes as Flare's lips pressed violently against Lucy's mouth. Tears flooded her eyes and her throat rattled as a scream escaped the small gap between their lips. Flare released her chin and flung her back against the chair, laughing maniacally.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that, Blonde!" She cackled.

Lucy coughed violently and choked back tears and screams while the body behind her writhed in agony and anger. Flare froze with a blank stare across her face aimed directly at the second prisoner.

"It's too bad I can't have both of you." She cooed, turning on a heel and leaning against the wall next to the arm chair. "I had to fight until I was red in tooth and nail just to get my hands on you, Blonde…"

"Where the hell am I, Flare?! Answer me!" Lucy screamed.

"You'll deal well to hold your tongue in the presence of a god, Fairy scum." A deeper voice bellowed from the hall.

Flare hummed silently while she played with her hair. Heavy footsteps snapped in Lucy's ears as she stared in horror at the doorway. A large man with wild yellow hair down to his lower back filled the small opening of the door and stared intensely at Lucy.

"We'll start with your tongue during dismemberment if you can't seem to hold it." The man spat.

"Osiris," Flare hissed, her entire demeanor changing with his threat. "She isn't yours to dismember."

'Osiris…?' Lucy's eyes widened.

"You're supposed to be dead." She stated. Osiris scowled.

"Me? Dead?" He grunted, stifling a laugh. "Don't make me laugh, little girl. Also," he darted across the room in an instant. Standing before Lucy, he raised his hand high. "YOU WILL LEARN TO WATCH WHAT YOU SAY AROUND ME!"

Lucy cringed as she waited for the massive hand to crash against her skull. She heard the sound of the impact before she felt it. Opening one eye, she looked up and saw nothing but red hair. Flare held Osiris's arm in a horrifyingly painful looking way. Her hair had snagged his entire arm and now had it bent behind his back, almost breaking it off.

Osiris didn't so much as flinch.

"She's mine." Flare barked. "If you want to hit something…" she leaned her head all the way back and stared behind Lucy. "Hit your new pet."

Osiris flexed slightly and yanked his arm out of the net of hair with ease. Lucy stared awestruck at the man who barely broke a sweat escaping Flare's hair magic. Vivid visions of the Grand Magic Games flowed through her mind as the brute of a man lumbered past Lucy towards the person trapped behind her. Before she lifted her head back to normal, Flare stared into Lucy's eyes.

"You monster." Lucy growled.

Flare giggled and winked before walking back to the door and leaving them behind with the even bigger monster. Anxiety had numbed the pain in her head up until this point. Now all of the feelings hit her at once as tears poured out of her eyes.

"Let me go!" Lucy cried out, flailing in her seat. She continued to scream and shout in fear as Osiris stood over his 'pet'. A man with a dressed wound on his chest sat motionless in his chair, the chains holding him in place no longer rattling in discomfort. A thick sack covered his face. It expanded and shrunk as he drew his breath and released it calmly.

"At long last, I have my target right where I want them!" He brought his hand down onto the man and struck him square in the face.

Muffled coughs and words escaped from under the sack. Lucy screamed even more.

"Natsu! Everyone! Please!" She pleaded in hysteria.

Osiris grabbed the area of the sack that sat above the man's hair and forced him to sit up. "No one can here you scream except for this poor soul and myself. Thankfully, at least one of us enjoys the sound of your pitiful cries." He smirked. "I'll let you decide who that might be, scum."

"Natsu killed you. How can you still be alive!?" She snapped. "How is this possible?"

"The council confirmed my death, huh?" Osiris grunted, pulling up a chair and slamming it down in front of the other prisoner.

Lucy bit her tongue.

"Well, they lied, dumbass. I'm still here." Osiris boomed in hellish delight. "Surprise!" He yanked the sack off of the man's head. "I bet you're overjoyed to see me, aren't you?"

Silence filled the room. Whoever the man was, Lucy couldn't hear him speak. She waited in anticipation for as long as she could, but the moment she heard him speak, she knew exactly who he was.

Osiris pulled the gag out of his mouth, and he instantly spoke in a warm, familiar voice.

"Lucy? Are you okay?"

"How admirable. You princes are all the same, aren't ya?" Osiris snapped before bringing his fist down against his face again. Blood spewed from his mouth and splattered against the cold floor.

A single tear dropped from her face as she spoke softly. "Chris?"


	19. The Will of the Spirits

A/N: Here's the rest of last chapter. Thought I'd spend a bit more time on it because I was making my own concept for how something happens in the show. I wanted to include it in my fanfiction, but at the same time, I wanted it to flow with the story. So, here you go.

Chapter 17: The Will of the Spirit

"CHRIS!"

"It's okay, Lucy." He whispered. Osiris's fists continued to bombard the helpless man's body. The villainous creature bellowed in pleasure as he continued to beat Chris to a pulp.

"You ruined everything. You…" Osiris grinded his teeth in raw anger. "You and that stupid. Insignificant. Worthless…Fire Mage!"

With every pause in his sentence, Osiris struck Chris in the face, chest, and back as he darted around the chained prisoner. The chair he was attached to rocked violently back and forth with every blow. Lucy was positioned in the corner of the room, hanging from a heavy iron chain that was bolted to the ceiling. She watched in pure agony.

'There's got to be something I can do to save him!' her mind raced through a few different options. How could she free herself? The chains holding her to the ceiling weren't inhibiting her magic at all. The problem was that she didn't have her keys. How could she fight a man like that without her spirits?

"You're gonna die here just like the rest of your family, brat! Once I'm finished with you," Osiris leaned in and grabbed Chris's disheveled hair and yanked his face up towards his. "I'm gonna find your mother."

Chris's jaw locked. "You think you can kill me with just your bare hands? Tell me something," the boy coughed and spit blood into the deadly fire mage's face. "Osiris, are you pulling your punches just to spite me?"

"You piece of trash!" Osiris pulled all the way back and brought down his fist onto Chris's head like a massive hammer. "I'll destroy you here and now! Right after I burn that smug look off of your face!" His other fist ignited into a gnarly, yellow flame. "Hell's Bane…"

Chris's smirk grew into a full grin. "Lucy." He stated plainly.

"Huh?" Lucy jerked out of her thoughts and stared wide eyed at the prince.

"There's one thing I neglected to mention to you about Celestial Spirit Magic."

Osiris's eyes filled with hatred. "You dare speak to her while I'm punishing you?"

Chris's eyes closed, and his battered body pulsed with magical energy. The fire mage in front of him stared, bewildered. "Impossible! I took away your precious keys! Both of you can't use magic!" Osiris barked.

Sparks of ether swelled around Chris. In an instant, his arms broke free from the chains and his feet shattered the shackles detaining him. He stood face to face with the demonic fire mage.

"You don't need keys to harness the power of the Spirits." Chris swiped his right arm out to the side, instantly materializing a shimmering blade. "The bonds I share with my Spirits…my friends…are more than enough to draw out their power!"

Lucy's jaw dropped in awe. "No way!"

"Stardress: Sugo's Attack Form!" Chris bellowed, bringing the sword up to his face and pointing it directly at Osiris.

"Inconceivable!" Osiris screamed. Both of his fists ignited as he ran towards Chris.

"Piercing Lance!" Chris charged forward while thrusting the brilliant sword of light outwards.

They clashed, each attacking back and forth, attempting to parry and overpower their enemy. Fire spewed out in all directions and covered the room in a golden blaze.

"KYAAA!" Chris pushed forward, sending Osiris flying into the wall behind them. His weight shattered the thin brick wall of the cell. Both of them crashed through the opening and took their monstrous fight outside.

"The bonds we share…with our Spirits!" Lucy repeated. She shut her eyes and focused on just that. The strength of the bonds she shared with all of her spirits. Aquarius, Loki, Aries, Taurus…everyone!

"Please! Lend me your strength!" The blonde shouted as her body disappeared in a sea of bright lights. After a brief moment, her body became visible again. Her ripped garments were replaced by blue and yellow Spirit World clothing, and the crest of the Water Maiden lay dormant on her exposed collar bones. Magic surged through her body and up into her wrists. Gripping the iron cuffs with all her might, she snapped them off the wall and crushed them in her hands with ease!

"Stardress: Aquarius Form!"

Outside, Chris had his hands full with the enemy. Osiris wiped away blood from his mouth and chuckled. Chris's grip on his blade tightened. Surrounding the two men were at least a hundred of the mind controlled minions, each of them hunched over and growling with intense bloodlust.

"Looks like this is the end of the line for you, vile Prince!" Osiris spat. "You're outnumbered, and your magic power is fading by the second, whereas I…" he paused, yelling out in pure, hot-blooded delight, "am just getting started!"

"Dammit…" Chris grit his teeth. "These guys just don't know when to quit."

'He's right, though. I'm almost out of magic. Stardress takes its toll on the user because you don't have to open a gate to the Spirit World in order to use it. However…'

"It's too bad you don't have your keys, boy." Osiris scoffed. "This might have turned out differently had circumstances been different. But," Osiris cut the chat and charged towards his enemy. "You're all alone out here!"

"This is bad!" Chris shouted, raising the sword to block his foe. As he did so, the sword dissipated into thin air. Chris panicked. "Crap!"

His breath caught in his throat as the last of his magical power evaporated into nothingness. His strength left him moments later, and his legs buckled underneath him.

'Sorry…Lucy…Fairy Tail…'

Just before the boy blacked out, the soothing feeling of a hot spring engulfed his mind and body. Chris gasped as clean air filled his lungs, but his heart dropped when he realized what was happening. He was floating inside of a sphere of hot water, yet somehow, he was able to breathe. Not only that, the air he took in was invigorating, and he felt his strength slowly climb back from zero to a sustainable level.

"You're not alone, Chris." A gentle woman's voice penetrated the water oasis and vibrated in his ear. "After all,"

"Lucy…" Chris grinned, wincing in pain.

There stood the blonde, decked out in her newly awoken Stardress. Her right arm extended upwards and controlled the sphere he was held in, and her left arm pointed towards the ground. Between the cracks in the brick floor arose multiple, thin columns of water. The underground water accumulated just below her fingertips, taking the form of a sharp, elegant blade.

"The Celestial Spirits haven't left your side," Lucy reassured the prince just before kicking off the ground and charging towards the nearest crowd of enemies. "And neither have I!" She roared, swinging the sword outwards. In an instant, the crowd before the two allies was swallowed up by a massive tidal wave of ground water.

Lucy, the Stardress Water Maiden, has entered the fight!

Countless bodies charged the blonde at full speed. Lucy darted through the crowd at an incredible speed.

'I may not be able to take them all at once…but if I move fast enough, I can take them on in smaller groups!'

A regiment of sword wielding minions flanked the maiden. Lucy meet their attacks with her hardened ground water sword and parried as many attacks as she could. She had taken out three of them as swiftly as possible, but not fast enough. Five more replaced the ones who had fallen. Lucy jumped back from the crowd, gaining some distance just to catch her breath.

"Amazing…" Chris stared in awe. "She's holding her own!"

'If only there weren't so many of them, she could end this in an instant!'

"No good." Lucy pushed her hair back. "I can't continue on like this…"

Her eyes turned towards Osiris, who was already staring her down like a hawk. "So, you've got a few tricks up your sleeve as well, huh?" He groaned. "What a pain. Looks like I'll just have to take you both down."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Osiris." Lucy snapped. "I have the upper hand here. My magic is water-based, and yours is fire-based."

The brute contorted his face into a hellish grin. "Is that what you think? Come, then. Try me!"

Lucy took the taunt, infuriated by the man's cocky attitude. "You'll regret underestimating the power of my spirits! Come out," her eyes opened wide as she shouted, "Aquarius!"

Chris gasped. The ground tremored, almost as if a massive earthquake was taking place. The bricks cracked and broke free under the sheer pressure of water rising to the surface. Behind Lucy, the water took on the form of a gigantic mermaid wielding a dangerous looking trident.

"Impressive, but do you think that'll be enough?" Osiris boasted. He fell to his hands and feet, lurching forward on all fours. "Take a front row seat, little girl! While you open your gates to the Spiritual World, I'll show you the way to the gates of Hell!"

The floor around the fire mage grew golden brown as the literal flames of hell enveloped the area around him. His clothes burnt off, revealing his inhuman-like form. Fire swelled up his arms and legs and coated his charred skin. His wild, toothy grin shined through the dark flames as he roared. The sound of his cry shook the entire plaza and knocked a few dozen minions off their feet.

"Hell's Bane! Cerberus, Alpha of the Underworld!" Osiris barked, immense magical power radiating from the center of the flame where we stood hunched over. "I shall show you my true power!"

"Now, Aquarius!" Lucy shouted, kicking off the ground like before only much, much faster. The mermaid beast charged just behind her, wielding the spear in an offensive stance aimed directly at Osiris. A wall of fire shot into the sky in front of Lucy.

"Bring it down!" Lucy ordered as she swung her water blade in unison with the mermaid's trident. Magic clashed with magic, sending sparks across the sky and a series of explosions along with them. The contact between water and fire caused a massive eruption of steam to cover the battlefield.

Lucy covered her eyes with her forearm for a moment, then scanned the area around her. To her surprise the wall was still standing tall. The area that Aquarius made contact with was completely destroyed, but not for long. Lucy gasped and her heart dropped. The flames on the outer rim of the hole circled the opening and closed in on the gap, closing it without a problem.

"No way…" Lucy muttered. Her grip around the sword tensed. "Again, Aquarius—"

"You're wasting your time, child." Osiris's voice bellowed over the wall. "A half-assed attack like that could never bring down the gate!"

The middle of the wall parted and swung open like a massive door. Just behind the wall was Osiris, or at least, what looked like Osiris. He had taken on the shape of a ferocious four legged beast. His hands and feet gripped the ground like claws, and his hair flowed down across his ugly mug like a mane. "After all, the gates of Hell are protected by none other than Cerberus, the devil's beloved pet and keeper of the Underworld!"

"What incredible magic power!" Lucy tensed up even more. "Can I take on something like this alone?"

"Nothing gets through this gate unless I, Cerberus, say so!" Osiris cackled. "However,"

A moment flashed by, and Osiris was right in front of Lucy. He swung his claw directly at her head, leaving no room to block it. Even so, the claw collided with the massive spear held by Aquarius. Lucy jumped backwards.

"So fast!" Lucy looked up at the water giant. "Thank you, Aquarius—"

"Can your simple-minded water keep up with my attacks? Huh, Lucy!" Osiris continued to attack, each time being blocked by Aquarius. Each time, however, he was getting closer to making contact. "Can they, Lucy?"

"Don't falter, Aquarius!" Lucy gritted her teeth. She did her best to block the strikes that got past her trident, but she could feel the difference in speed Osiris and Aquarius had. At that moment, Osiris broke through her defense and was on Lucy like wild fire. She cried out in pain just as a claw dug into her left shoulder, causing her to drop her water blade.

"Gotcha, brat! Eh?" Osiris looked up just in time to see nothing but scalding hot water. He screamed in agony as the water doused the flames on his face and right arm. He stood there, clenching his arm.

"What was that all of the sudden?" Lucy stared, perplexed, still wincing in pain. A flash of light flickered past her eyes. It was Chris!

"GYYYYAAAA!" Chris roared, charging the monster at full speed with his bare hands.

"You! I thought I handled you…" Osiris scoffed. "No matter, your bare hands can do no harm against me in this form—"

"Pulverizing Strike!" Chris chanted, his fist consumed by magical power.

"Another one of Sugo's attacks?!" Lucy concluded. Chris's fist collided with Osiris's face, visibly breaking his jaw and sending him flying back through the fiery gates.

"Take that, bastard!" Chris grinned, cracking his knuckles and standing up straight next to Lucy.

"You got him!" Lucy cheered.

The canine-human hybrid slammed against the ground just beyond the gates he conjured. He spat blood out through his broken jaw and lay motionless.

"Im-…Impossible." He grunted.

"The tables have turned, Osiris. You're finished." Chris stated.

"Yeah!" Lucy stood tall next to him.

Osiris let out a half laugh, half cough, blood pouring from his unhinged jaw. He reached up with both of his ablaze hands and painfully reset his jaw. The demonic figure pulsed in agony, but slowly took to his feet, still laughing through the immense pain.

"You think I'll be done in by some half-assed punch as well? You're no better than your weakling of a girlfriend, there!" Osiris boomed, his arms hanging limp from his shoulders.

Lucy blushed slightly, but before she could protest, Chris shouted back, "Fighting with everything you have can never be considered half-assed." He looked back at Lucy with a familiar look. Lucy had seen this once before, maybe not in his eyes, but definitely in another fiery-eyed comrade. The body language spoke volumes for Lucy:

'Hit him with everything you've got!'

Lucy nodded and took in a deep breath of air just before charging once more. This time, for sure, she was without a doubt giving it every ounce of effort she had within her!

"Let's go, Aquarius!" She ordered, running towards the wall of fire as the gates in front of them slowly shut.

"The power to attack with everything you've got time and time again is the true meaning of being a mage!" Chris shouted, following behind Aquarius and Lucy.

"And that power…"

Aquarius's trident landed a powerful blow against the fire wall, breaking it once more. Chris leaped onto Aquarius's back and darted through the opening in the wall.

"Flows valiantly through Fairy Tail's veins!" Chris screamed, jumping down from the tip of the trident directly onto Osiris's chest.

He landed with a thud, sending dust flying up around their bodies. More blood shot out from the monster's throat due to the impact.

"Stardress: Sugo's Finishing Move!" Chris jumped up once more, his arms lighting up as a freakishly large hammer materialized in his hands. He spun violently in the air and slammed the maul into the ground. "Spirit King's Absolute Desecration!"

The size of the hammer easily crushed Osiris's body and caused the ground around him to sink from the impact.

"Divine judgement has been set upon you, servant of the devil." Chris closed his eyes and turned away from the scene.

"Chris…you did it…for real this time, right?" Lucy huffed. Her magic usage had finally caught up with her body, and it was taking its toll on her energy.

"Yeah, I believe so…" Chris breathed out, making his way towards the blonde.

Lucy could barely stand at this point. "Thank goodness." Her legs gave out and she fell from exhaustion.

Chris was there just in time to catch her, but as he did so, he fell to his knees. He sat there, holding Lucy with what little strength he had left.

"I think I'm gonna need a nap like yours after a fight like this, Lucy…" Chris chuckled, falling onto his back. Lucy fell on top of him, completely devoid of strength.

"A nap like mine…it was more like a nightmare. I don't wish that on anybody." She spoke softly. Visions of Wendy flashed in her head and tears swelled in her eyes.

"How did you wake up from that, anyway?" Chris pondered, his eyes closing and his body falling limp.

"I didn't. Wendy took my place…"

His eyes popped open. "Wendy! She did that even after everyone told her not to—"

"She did what she could to help me, and for that, I am truly grateful. But…"

Chris turned his head towards the scene around them. Bodies lay scattered in random places around them, and silences swallowed the morbid scene.

"I never wanted someone to die in my place." Lucy sobbed, gripping Chris's shirt. "Wendy…please be okay!"

Chris cringed as he placed his arm around the crying girl. "It'll be okay," he assured her. "Believe in your friends, and trust that they'll come out of this alive."

Lucy continued to cry, clutching the prince even more. "I'm sorry that you have to see me like this…I just don't know what else to do. I don't even know where we are, or how long ago the attack on Morphune was…"

"It can't have been too long ago. After all, your bruise is still there." Chris smiled, poking the girls head gently.

"What bruise—Ow! Huh?" Lucy sat up and felt her forehead. "Bruise…that's right! I was running towards the field where you all were supposed to be and I ran into something."

Chris cringed as he recalled what transpired. "I was badly injured at the time, but I remember being carried away to safety. After that, it's all a blur until just recently."

"Carried away?" Lucy cocked her head. "By who?"

"Natsu, of course. If he isn't here, he must've gotten away somehow." Chris shrugged, chuckling. "That guy is something else."

"Natsu…" Lucy's eyes poured out tears. "I thought I might have run into him…"

"Yeah. So close…" Chris looked up towards the sky and noticed a tall tower with a flag on it.

"Yet so far…" Lucy looked up as well, and gasped when she saw the flag.

Serpentine.


	20. Fatal Reunion

**If you haven't already checked it out, I posted a new story the other day. It's an Re: Zero fan fiction. You'll definitely want to keep track of that one.**

**Don't forget to follow my Facebook page 'MemphisAmity'.**

**Please don't forget to review this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Fatal Reunion**

**Crocus, the capital city of Fiore. Year X779.**

**The Royal Palace.**

"King Toma," A booming voice filled the endless vacuum of space enveloping the throne room. Arcadios, the Leader of the Holy Knights, addressed the king with his massive knee planted firmly to the ground.

King Toma gazed down upon his subordinate with such benevolence. He cocked his head to the side and spoke gently. "Ah, Arcadios. Have you come with news regarding the queen?"

"Yes, but before I allow my tongue to cultivate such words, I feel as though you would like to see him for yourself." Arcadios' demeanor shifted and his face tensed up.

"Him?" The king cooed. At that moment, the twenty foot tall doors leading out to the hall creaked open, and two armed guards marched into the room. Behind them, a beautiful emerald-haired teenage girl strutted timidly towards the throne.

"Hisui?" Toma gasped. "My word, it's the middle of the night," the king descended from his perch and closed the distance between the group and himself. "What are you…?"

"Father," Hisui stated quietly. Everyone in the room was completely and utterly silent. A newborn baby boy sat like a feather against a pond in the arms of the princess.

The king stared at the baby with a wide variety of emotions displayed across his stoic face. Tears collected under his gentle eyes and flooded his flushed cheeks. Sadness intertwined with shock and awe peeled away at his wavering composure. He fell to his knees in front of his daughter. Arcadios, who was still frozen on one knee, erupted in an avalanche of tears.

"It's a boy…" Toma croaked out, reaching his shuttering hands out towards his now bawling daughter. The guards attending this touching moment now wiped away silent tears and stood guard in order to preserve the peace.

"Indeed, my King," Arcadios sniffed. "After almost ten years of trying for a boy…"

"The gods have blessed our kingdom with an heir to the throne." Toma concluded. He took the infant in his arms and held it close to his heart.

With that simple phrase, everyone else took a knee in honor of the king acknowledging the child as the heir to the throne. Hisui remained standing for a moment, frozen in her own ball of emotions. She pressed against her young face as tears carved through her fingertips and down her wrist and cheek bones. She cried out in anguish just as she fell to her knees and rested her head against her father's head.

"King Toma." Arcadios finally spoke. "There is more to this event that you must attend to."

The king looked up through clouded eyes. With one arm around his daughter and the other arm holding the boy tightly against his chest, he spoke through his teeth. "More?"

The royal chamber was directly above the throne room in the royal palace, and was only accessible through a winding staircase in the corner of the hall. The room was dimly lit by aged candles and a single oil lamp on the bedside table. On the massive bed, riddled between a plethora of sheets, fur pelts, and feather pillows, was the queen of Fiore post-partum. Her face was drenched in sweat and tears, and her eyes stayed shut as she struggled to catch her breath. One older lady sat idly by and awaited further orders since she was only a mere servant to the queen.

"My queen," the older lady spoke, holding her hands in her lap like a noose. She gripped her wrists even tighter. "Please, let me tend to you—"

The queen coughed violently and yanked at the bed sheets in a fit of convulsions. The servant jumped up wildly and reached for a soaked towel. "Please, Your Highness! I can't stand to watch you suffer any longer!" She brought the towel towards the woman's head. "You need help—"

"No!" The queen spat, swiping the towel away and knocking the servant back. The servant gasped and fell back into her chair obediently while the queen caught her breath. "I deserve nothing of the sort! Just let me die in—"

Before she could finish her words, the door to the chamber burst open. King Toma, Arcadios, and princess Hisui all stood wide eyed at the foot of the door.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Arcadios stammered, moving towards the servant. "I told you to keep her calm—"

"She refused treatment, Captain!" The servant squeaked. "I tried to help her several times, but she seeks death!"

Silence engulfed the room. Nothing but the echoes of the frail servant's screams rang through the ears of those present.

"Leave us." Toma ordered. The servant quickly bowed and took her leave, tears streaming from her decrepit face.

The queen laid her back against a stack of pillows and stared at her husband with somber eyes. "Darling, I—"

"What on Earthland do you think you're doing, Christine?" Toma asked calmly with a slight tinge of anger behind his voice.

Queen Christine bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Toma…I'm sorry." She spoke with the usual grace that came with royalty, but with a slight twist. Her eyes told the whole story before her mouth could even muster the courage to speak. "That boy is not your child."

Toma's jaw unhinged, and his body froze. Arcadios averted his gaze towards the oil lamp as the light coming from it grew faint. Hisui nearly fainted. Christine's eyes shimmered in the light and filled with tears of regret.

"You mean to tell me…" Toma spoke through gritted teeth. "That that boy…"

"Your Highness…" Arcadios closed his eyes in defeat.

"YOU LAID WITH ANOTHER MAN AND BIRTHED THIS BASTARD CHILD?!" The King's eyes flared with hatred and disgust. "YOU DARE SOIL OUR SACRED BOND, FOUL WOMAN!"

"I have no excuse." Christine pressed. "I longed for another child so badly. You couldn't give that to me—"

"YOU WITCH!" Toma jumped towards the bed and pounced on top of her. "HOW DARE YOU!" His hand came down across her face. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW…"

"Father!" Hisui pleaded, the tears covering her face in pure anguish. "Stop!" She pushed herself between her father and mother.

The King hesitated his next strike. His daughter gripped both his shoulders and shielded his cheating wife. "Hisui…" liquid clouded his vision.

"That's enough." The girl cried out. "No matter what, you promised to always love and protect my mother!" Hisui balled her fists and pounded them against the king. "You made that promise! You have to keep it!"

"Your mother has tarnished our vows. She is no longer worthy of such a sacred promise." He spoke gently. "She understands that wholeheartedly…" His eyes mirrored his broken heart as he locked gazes with his wife. "Don't you, Christine?"

"I have failed as a mother and a queen." Christine choked out. "I wish for death and nothing more."

"You'll get no such thing," Arcadios slammed his sword against the floor. "You were once a glorious queen, one I served and protected just as the king declared he would. You broke the marital bond between you two, as well as the king's heart."

"For that," Toma concluded. "You shall get no mercy. Guards!"

The two guards from the throne room charged up the stairs and stood behind Arcadios, who already had his sword drawn.

"My King." One guard answered.

"Your orders, sir?" The other replied.

"Take this woman to the nearby port." Toma ordered. "Put her on the smallest flotation device you can find. Send her on her way."

"At once, sire!" They both responded.

"Toma—" Christine pleaded as the guards yanked her off of the bed.

"I hereby banish you from the Kingdom of Fiore." Toma spat, tears collecting at the edge of his eyes. "In the event of your return to my land, I will have you tortured through and through until there is nothing left. Such is the punishment for defying my kingship, and my trust."

"I'm so sorry…I loved you!" The queen yelled just before she was dragged down the spiral staircase.

"You will face a future much darker and more painful than death." Arcadios added, following behind the guards and sheathing his sword.

The servant from before ascended the staircase once more. This time, however, she held a crying baby in her arms.

"You again?" The king spoke, still fired up from moments before. "What are you doing with that bastard child?"

"Your Highness, I simply want to know what you intend to do with him." The servant took a knee, still holding the child. "He is healthy and active, and I'm sure he will grow into a fine young man."

"Do you intend to keep him in the palace?" Hisui asked timidly, standing next to her father and clutching her hands in anticipation.

"He is a false son." Toma nodded. "He cannot take the throne as a proper heir."

"He has no one." Hisui took the child from the servant and permitted the lady to take her leave. "It would not be in good spirit to cast out an innocent child, father."

"He is guilty. His bloodline makes him eternally damned. He will never amount to any royal standing, not under my watchful eye." The king turned away from the child. "I cannot accept him as my own. But, I agree that we cannot banish him, either."

"So you'll allow him to grow up peacefully in the capital?" The princess's eyes softened.

"I suppose that's the right thing to do. However, I will have no part in raising him." King Toma decreed.

"Mother's servant seems to have taken a liking to him already. Perhaps she would be willing…" Hisui contemplated. She turned towards her father with the baby tucked into her arms. "He needs a name, father. As the king and the first man of royal standing to meet him, it is only right for you to name the boy."

"I see." The king nodded once more. "You are an insightful young lady, Hisui. You have matured far faster than I could have hoped." His eyes fell to the boy. "But this boy will be a constant reminder of the betrayal your mother ensued on our family. For that reason…"

Hisui bit the inside of her lip and nodded.

"We shall name him Chris. A blessing and a curse he had no control over." Toma concluded.

* * *

**Present day. Serpentine.**

"Let's go!" Chris shouted behind him, hobbling down the massive halls of the enemy guild. "We're almost out of here!"

"Wait!" Lucy shouted back, leaning against a wall to catch her breath. "You said that ten minutes ago!"

"This time, for sure, I know we're almost there." Chris stopped at a fork in the hallway. The area they stood in split into two halls, one went left and the other went right. "Do you feel that?"

"I feel a lot of things right now. Pain, Fatigue…" Lucy huffed, stopping just next to him and leaning over. "How can you be sure you know where you're going? You've never been here before."

"My dad always told me, 'When all else fails, keep turning left.'" Chris exhaled, then he lifted his hand towards the left hallway. "Plus, there's a draft coming down this hall. That means we're near an exit. Let's go!"

Lucy groaned. "Your father must have gotten lost a lot in his day. What sense do it make to always go left, anyway?!" Lucy struggled to keep up with the prince.

"Because, you'll end up right in the long run." Chris beamed.

"Oh, dear, another jokester." Lucy face palmed.

The duo continued to follow Chris's instinct. To Lucy's surprise (and secretly Chris', as well), the two mages ended up in a massive courtyard outside of what appeared to be the entrance to the main guild hall. Serpentine was considered one of the biggest dark guilds after the fall of Grimoire Heart, so naturally, their guild had to be big, too. The building itself resembled a dark and evil-looking castle.

"We did it. We're in the clear." Chris smiled, turning to Lucy and stretching out his hand to high five her.

Lucy jumped and smacked his hand. "Not bad, though I'm sure we went in circles for a little bit." She laughed. "Now what?"

Before Chris could answer, a lightning storm erupted just a couple meters away from where they stood. Lucy shrieked and jumped behind Chris, while Chris took a defensive position. The static electricity in the air caused the blonde mage's hair to stand up, and shocked her a few times.

"Jeez, what a crazy storm!" Lucy yelled. "The only time I've seen something this crazy was when…" her eyes widened.

A massive bolt of lightning crashed into the rocky terrain in front of them. It was Laxus accompanied by Master Makarov, Wendy, and…Cobra?!

"EH?! What's he doing here?" Lucy cried out.

"Makarov-dono, it's a pleasure to meet you in person." Chris approached the group with his hand outstretched.

Laxus sparked up, sending small bolts across the ground and around Chris's body. Makarov, still adjusting to the area around him, squinted and groaned while scratching his head. "Is it safe, Laxus?"

Chris twitched slightly and froze where he stood. Laxus released his magic and sighed. "For now. There are still lingering scents and tracks from the dark mages occupying this fort." His piercing eyes turned towards the smaller boy in comparison to the brutish thunder mage. "Sorry to scare you there, boy."

Chris chuckled and scratched his head nervously. "No, no. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He turned towards Makarov. "We ran into Osiris not too long ago."

Makarov choked on his spit. "The Hell's Bane user? He was alive?!"

Chris nodded. "Very much so. I was able to take him down with some impressive work from this one over here." He gestured towards Lucy, who immediately blushed in embarrassment.

"We took him down together, Master." Lucy stuttered. "Don't let him fool you, it was a joint effort." She stepped towards the short man and donned a serious look. "There's more. It seems Flare has joined forces with Serpentine."

Makarov placed his hand under his chin and nodded. "So it seems. Raven Tail is hiding under the massive wings of Serpentine and attempting to tear us down as a team. That's rather unfortunate."

"That explains why I found traces of Ivan's goons in our guild hall." Laxus added. "I didn't want to believe it at first, but it seems they were able to walk right over our defenses with ease." Laxus scoffed and clenched his fists. "If only I had been there to help…"

"Don't beat yourself up, boy." Makarov patted Laxus' lower back. "Gajeel and the others fought valiantly. You saw the aftermath of their struggle for yourself. They succeeded in their mission, anyway. Had they not been there, I wouldn't be walking around so freely and taking part in this counterattack."

"We've all done our part." Wendy finally spoke, placing a gentle hand on Makarov's shoulder as she walked past the master with a slow stride. "We each fought our own battles on different fronts," Her eyes locked with Lucy's. The celestial spirit mage choked back tears when she laid eyes on the sky dragon. "Some of them were far more decisive than others."

"Wendy…" Lucy eyes amassed a horde of tears. She shook violently as the fit of cries took over her body. She met the small girl halfway, colliding with the sky dragon and embracing her with the overwhelming love she deserved.

The girls held each other up as their heads pressed together, streams of tears connecting and falling graciously onto the dry ground below them. Lucy gripped Wendy with what little strength she had left and spoke into her ear with a low tone. "You did a foolish thing back there, young lady."

Wendy nodded and gripped the blonde's hair and upper back, choking back tears. "I did what I thought was right. I didn't care what became of me. If I hadn't given my all like everyone else had done…Well, I couldn't live with myself."

"I wouldn't be alive right now if you hadn't been so selfless." Lucy cried. "You have grown so much, Wendy." She buried her face into the young girl's shoulder.

"I'm still weak compared to you, Lucy." Wendy whispered. Her voice lifted high into the sky. "I'm still weak compared to everyone in the guild!"

"That's where you're wrong!" A strong female voice shot through the ears of every member of Fairy Tail present. Chris turned away from the Master and looked towards the neighboring hill.

Scarlet hair whipped through the sky like a mighty flag atop a tall mountain. Her sword scattered particles of light across the valley as daybreak crept up behind the woman. Her battered body held strong against the coming breeze and showed no sign of giving up even after the hell it'd been through. Erza Scarlet, the mighty Titania, addressed Wendy as if she were on equal ground.

"Erza?" Wendy gasped.

"You're wrong, Wendy." Erza stated, descending down from the hill and closing the distance between them. "You risked your life for the sake of the guild…" The maiden paused, then started back with a warm smile. "You gave your life for the sake of a comrade."

Wendy stood up with Lucy and walked towards Erza. Lucy simply stood and watched, her eyes still leaking like a faucet.

"You have proven yourself worthy to stand at the top of our guild." Titania spoke with a gentle tone. "For someone to be so selfless, so courageous, and so strong in both heart and mind…"

Wendy stepped off her right foot and broke into a run, the stream of tears falling parallel to her stride.

"You will surpass even me!" Erza shouted, dropping her sword and stretching out her arms.

"ERZA!" Wendy shrieked, leaping into the warrior's arms and knocking her over.

Both the girls fell to the ground as Wendy cried harder than ever before. She wept with every ounce of her soul, and Erza could do nothing but smile and hold her there. She looked down at Wendy after a moment and that's when it hit her. The sky dragon was indeed weeping with everything she held dear to her, but she did something that surprised Erza. She was grinning from ear to ear, a face that didn't quite match the endless tears and snot.

"Well, well, looks like we're some of the first to arrive, huh, Erza?" Gray announced, walking down from the hill.

"Gray? You're here, too?" Lucy asked, astonished.

"We followed trail that mob left behind." Gray shrugged. "Erza was right to assume that their base wasn't too far from Magnolia."

"So Laxus already knew where this was?" Lucy presumed.

"We used our sense of smell to track the rest of the horde. It took five of us to push them out of Morphune." Wendy nodded, helping Erza stand.

"Five?" Erza asked, confused.

"Yes, the four of us, including Doranbolt, who decided he wanted to help bring everyone here." Cobra stated, finally joining the group. Everyone stared in silence. The poison dragon listened to everyone's thoughts and scoffed.

"He's an enemy." Lucy growled, reaching for her keys. Chris and everyone else except for Wendy tensed up.

"He saved Wendy's life!" Makarov boomed.

Lucy's eyes widened and she approached Laxus' group. The lightning dragon crossed his arms and looked indifferent as always. Makarov gave Lucy a discerning look. She sighed and relaxed. "I'm not sure how you did it. I'm not sure why you're even here, or why everyone trusts you," She stood directly in front of Cobra and locked eyes with him. "You have wronged our guild in the past and hurt my friends. You planned to engulf the world with Nirvana, and tried to kill some of us multiple times." She paused and clenched her fists. "However, I'm eternally grateful for whatever you did to save Wendy. For that, I'll give you a chance to earn my trust," She turned around and walked back towards the other group. "I suggest you don't mess this up."

Cobra smirked. "How gracious of you."

Suddenly, more members of Fairy Tail appeared before the group. Juvia, Levy, Gavin, and Levitt plopped onto the hard floor, each of them reaching up and grabbing the arms of one exhausted teleportation mage.

"Doranbolt!" Wendy smiled. "You made it!"

Doranbolt collapsed, causing everyone present to run to his side. He gasped for air and held his hand to his chest. Juvia immediately hugged Gray, who took her into his arms as they embraced for the first time since the war began. Levy held her boys close and wept silently, while Lucy comforted her alongside Chris who tended to their minor injuries. Doranbolt squinted and looked up to see a slightly bald head looming overhead.

"Makarov," Doranbolt wheezed, sitting up and coughing. "I tried to stop them. I tried. I really did. I—"

"Enough, boy." Makarov placed a palm over the spiraling man's face. "You deserve a decent rest. I'm relieving you of your duties, Mest."

"Mest? Who—" His eyes fell dormant, and his body relaxed. Makarov smiled slightly, then swiped his other hand across the man's shoulder, exposing his skin. With a simple enchantment, Makarov uncovered the hidden guild insignia on the mage's shoulder.

"Come home, Mest. Fairy Tail needs their most trusted transporter." Makarov stated warmly.

Mest's eyes filled with pure joy in the form of tears. He hugged the old man and cried violently.

"What is it, son? Speak." The Master prodded.

"It's Natsu, sir." Mest croaked. "I know what's become of him."

"Natsu?" Lucy's ears pricked up.

"Gajeel, too. He's been—"

A roar echoed across the valley and scared off the nearby birds in the dead trees. From behind the rolling hills came a raging ball of fire. It was headed directly towards Fairy Tail!

"No…" Mest cried out. "It's him!"

"What happened to him?" Makarov pleaded.

"Never mind that!" Erza shouted. "Defensive positions! All who are able to fight, prepare for battle!"

A massive cloud of dust shot into the sky as the fire dragon collided with the earth at full speed. Behind the cloud, plumes of fire raged like a maddening storm and swallowed the pulsing body inside. Natsu stood in an attack stance, his arms engulfed in molten flames and his teeth exposed like a mighty beast.

"It's really him!" Makarov announced, bewildered.

"Natsu…" Lucy's eyes locked onto the boy.

"That's not Natsu." Gray stated, his fists steaming from the surge of ice magic. "At least, not anymore."

"You mean…"

Erza requipped into her Flame Empress' armor, and drew two swords coated in water magic. Juvia stood next to Gray and mustered all the energy she had, enveloping herself in water. Laxus sparked up and clenched his teeth, a low growl emitting from his belly. Cobra pressed one hand against his face and smirked wildly, his other hand oozing from the acidic magic.

"He's lost control of his body, mind, and spirit." Erza stated. "In other words, he's a killing machine. An enemy"


	21. Black

**Oh, boy. Someone's got too much time on their hands. That someone is me. Here's some more content.**

**Think I deserve a review for double updating this weekend. Just saying.**

**Also, be sure to check out my Re:Zero story I just started. I'll probably through in some more content with that sometime soon, too.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Black**

'_Maybe Lucy thought that if she were extra nice to me, I would consider taking her as my partner for this quest.' Natsu shook his head, smiling gently. Looking down at her one last time, Natsu placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Lucy hummed in her sleep and pressed her body against his, loosening her grip on his neck in the process. _

'_Sorry, Lucy, but it's too dangerous.' _

_The boy slowly got up from the bed, taking careful measures not to disturb Lucy as he did. When he finally got up, the blonde latched herself around a body pillow that the fire mage strategically placed in his wake. _

_Natsu couldn't stop the blush, or the tears building up. He knew how much his decision would hurt her. He knew that they were finally starting to warm up to each other after years of secretly liking each other. He knew all of that._

'_But…it would all be worth it in the end.' _

_He found his scarf laying on a chair in the corner of Lucy's room. He took it and stared down at it, the light from the moon shimmering against the soft cloth. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he silently bid farewell to his only keepsake from his father. He folded it up neatly, and placed it on the pillow his head once occupied. He froze, hovered over the bed, tears streaming down his neck and falling to the floor after reaching his bare chest._

"_I love you, Lucy…" he whispered to the sleeping blonde. "When I return…"_

_He placed his fist over his heart and his other hand on her forehead. "I swear I'm going to make you mine and mine alone."_

_He knelt over as he kissed her forehead in the place where his hand was._

"_Wait for me."_

* * *

Natsu was the first to strike the group. Without a moment's hesitation, the fire dragon leapt into the dawning light that cascaded across the sky. The ominous roar that erupted from his throat sent shockwaves down towards the ground. Erza, Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Wendy, Cobra, and Lucy all flinched from the impact.

"Incredible! Such otherworldly power!" Erza gasped. She tightened her grip around her deadly water swords and held them out in front of her in a defensive stance.

"Where the hell is all this rage coming from?" Laxus shouted, jumping in front of Wendy to block the brunt of the shockwaves from reaching her smaller frame.

Wendy crouched into an attack position and inhaled deeply, pressing against the ground. Her eyes focused on the small of Laxus' back. "This air pressure is insane. It's like he's shattering the sound barrier with his voice alone."

Juvia expanded her scope of defense by spreading out her water barrier to cover both herself and Gray. She winced and looked back towards the ice magic. "Juvia cannot defend against an attack that creates sonic booms. After all, sound travels faster in water."

Gray stripped off his shirt and cracked his neck, facing Natsu with a look of determination across his face. Natsu fell to the ground, nearly melting the rocks around him. Within seconds, the earth in the surrounding area turned red hot. The raging fire dragon's teeth bared viciously out of his mouth, and steam poured from the gaping hole. His eyes were pitch black.

"He's under Erin's mind control serum." Gray concluded. He turned to the others. "We have to slow him down somehow."

"We can't let him get to the injured," Lucy added, attempting to stand. Before she could put all her weight onto both legs, the blonde faltered against Chris, who caught her carefully. "At least, not in this state."

Chris scolded the spirit mage while holding her up against him. "You and I are part of the injured, Lucy." He turned towards the members of Fairy Tail. "Sorry, guys. As much as I want to help, looks like I'll need to keep an eye on this one before she gets herself in even more danger."

"Take her to the master." Erza nodded towards the smaller group watching from behind the front line. "Keep an eye on them as well."

"Right."

"Here he comes!" Cobra shouted.

Natsu charged the group, plumes of fire shooting out wildly in all directions. His first hurdle was Erza, who valiantly parried his ruthless swings with each stroke of her sword. Infuriated, he jumped above the warrior women and inhaled with all his might.

"Come at me!" Erza shouted, stomping the ground and lifting her shimmering blades high above her head, prepared to block the roar.

"Fire Dragon…" The air surrounding him grew thin as he sucked up the ethernano.

Erza gasped.

"This is gonna get bad!" Wendy shouted, leaping into the air and drawing in her own source of ether.

"ROAR!" An insurmountable tower of searing flames crashed down upon the single warrior, spreading like a liquid and covering the valley with flames. Even the mages standing by were affected by the blast, knocking most of them back. All but one on the ground still remained.

The smoke covering Erza from the fray cleared away fast, revealing her current state. Surrounded by a veil of water, the scarlet haired maiden stood untouched from the flames!

"Nice one, Juvia!" Erza called out.

"Juvia came in just the nick of time— AH!"

"—Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu slammed his body into the water mage, sending her flying into a mountain of rubble and debris.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted. He slammed his fist into his palm. "You bastard. Ice Make: PRISON!" The mages open palms smacked the ground and sent out massive amounts of ice energy into the ground. Pillars of bone-chilling ice pierced the sky all around him, chasing the fleeing fire mage.

"Keep him busy, Gray!" Wendy called out as she raced parallel to the flame ball. While running, she managed to enchant her arms and legs, allowing her to move faster and hit harder without using so much magical power. "Sky Dragon Roar!"

The gale of wind collided with Natsu, extinguishing the flames in his hands and sending him barreling towards the ground.

"Thunder Dragon's Halberd!" Laxus boomed as he jumped from a nearby ruin and flung the massive bolt of lightning at the incapacitated fire mage. A direct hit of electricity fried him and managed to burn parts of his robe off.

Natsu lay motionless as steam rose like ghost tails off his charred body. Laxus landed just a few meters away from him, panting heavily. He spat at the ground.

"Shit, I didn't think I used that much magic transporting all of you here." Laxus huffed. Cobra approached quietly from behind.

"Is he still alive?" Erza pried, all too sure of the answer she'd receive.

"I can hear him breathing just fine from here." Cobra replied. Something was off about him at the moment. Usually, the devious poison dragon bore a smirk across his ragged face. This time, he looked rather somber.

"What is it?" Erza asked quietly.

"Natsu has no thoughts." Cobra stated coldly.

"It isn't like he thinks on a normal day anyway." Gray jeered, helping Juvia stand by wrapping an arm around waist.

"Any human with a soul holds thoughts within their mind." Cobra continued, stepping towards Laxus calmly. All eyes fell on the dark mage as he spoke. "For him to not have any thoughts worth listening to is one thing." He placed a firm hand on the thunder dragon's shoulder. "But, for him to have a silent mind could only mean one thing. He's transcended from any sort of human nature."

"The serum has the power to do such a thing?" Erza stammered. At this point, everyone was visibly shocked.

"Wendy, come take a look at his body." Cobra ordered.

"Huh?" Wendy jumped slightly. She never expected him to address her formally. However, she obeyed and stepped towards Laxus and Cobra.

Laxus still stood in a state of pure terror. His eyes were shaking, and his hands trembled against his waist. Cobra gripped his shoulder even tighter, fighting back the fear that was slowly engulfing the both of them. The sky dragon hesitated in taking the next step, one that would bring her closer to the anomaly before her.

"What in the world is this?" The girl asked, almost shrieked. She, too, was enveloped in fear as she gazed down at the body and saw past the steaming skin and charred clothing. Directly into Natsu's bloodstream, his bones, muscles, and vital organs.

Laxus was able to sense heartbeats and electromagnetic pulse triggered within the brain. Cobra could do the same, and could even analyze the neurons firing within the brain.

In short, these three dragons had the power to witness the monstrocity known as Erin's mind control serum.

"It's black." Laxus breathed out.

"There is no sign of life within his body." Wendy deducted, sweat coating her face. "His organs are pitch black. How?"

"How can he still be alive?" Laxus shuttered, clenching his fists and closing his eyes in anger.

"This is no poison." Cobra added. "It's a goddamn death sentence."

* * *

**I'll give you guys the rest of this scene at a later date. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Please Review and discuss amongst each other.**


	22. A 'Slither' of Hope

**Chapter 20: A 'Slither' of Hope**

**Serpentine Temporary Hideout.**

* * *

Lucy stared absent-mindedly at a thick, steel door meters away from her battered, exhausted body. Her mind was blank, and her expression was one of despair and uncertainty. She sat alone in a narrow, damp corridor much like the ones both her and Chris traversed just a few hours ago. At the time, the blonde didn't really pay too much attention to her surroundings. Her main objective was to escape this massive, seemingly abandoned castle and to regroup with the remaining members of Fairy Tail. When Chris had finally found a way out and somehow managed to run into Laxus and his group almost simultaneously, Lucy felt that her goal would soon be achieved. After all, everything had fallen into place like a puzzle. Although each of the figurative pieces of this puzzle, the scattered members of the guild, had all met up at this undisclosed location and were able to somewhat regroup, nothing could have prepared them for what they now faced.

She hated admitting it to herself, but even Lucy knew that this situation wasn't a small matter. She couldn't brush it off like it was nothing. Not after seeing Laxus, Cobra, and Wendy's reaction to Natsu—rather, what used to be Natsu…

The sound of heavy metal chains and low growls leaked out from behind the sturdy door. Then came the roaring and the blood-curdling screams that petrified the helpless blonde and sent her into another fit of sorrow. That man— that 'thing' behind that door had already gone about this same behavior seven times in the last hour. Lucy could do nothing but sit and listen to the otherworldly groans and screams that erupted beyond the boundary of what she considered 'no longer human'. Soon after, the noises would stop, and the entire hall would be met with silence once more. However, no matter how many times she longed for those screams to be his, for those groans to belong to him, and for that inexplicable voice to speak directly to her, not a single sound from that room came from her Natsu.

"That's quite the unsightly form you've taken on," the human voice snaked across the hallway and snapped Lucy out of her pitiful state.

Startled, she gazed up at her company. Her stomach churned at the sight of him. "Cobra."

The poison dragon slayer's face held a somewhat alluring expression. Such a face was uncharacteristic of a former enemy.

"What is it?" Lucy breathed out as she stood up. She wiped at her face and straightened out her tattered clothing.

Cobra stopped a few steps away from where Lucy stood and leaned against the wall. His gaze fell on the steel door while his expression stayed the same. "Well, I'll be blunt with you, blondie, since I can hear your thoughts and all."

Lucy bit her lip in earnest. "Yeah?"

"I've said this already, but I'll say it again. I have neither the power nor the knowledge to help you save Natsu—Actually, I don't think there's even a one percent chance of saving him in the position we're in now."

A moment of silence passed the two as they each stared at the opposite wall. Lucy clenched her fists and held back her tears. Cobra rocked his heel back and forth against the cobblestone floor.

Lucy was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry to have doubted you, Cobra."

"I don't need an apology from you, spirit mage." He responded rather quickly. For such harsh words, his tone seemed light-hearted, almost sympathetic.

"Then why did you come here? To tell me what I already knew?" Lucy turned her head towards him while a single tear escaped from her eyes. She gasped slightly but held her ground.

"I've never been good with comforting people—" He paused, then chuckled slightly. "I've never been good with people in general."

"What does—"

"I told you that in this situation, there was nothing I could do." Cobra interjected. "But that's not why I'm here."

Lucy stared at the man for a brief moment and read deeper into his words. "Why are you here?"

"Your Master invited me out to play." Cobra grinned. "I couldn't refuse."

"Why would Master Makarov ask for help from a dark guild member?" Lucy asked.

Another familiar voice echoed down the hall as the man in question stumbled upon the scene. "I have my reasons, Lucy."

The spirit mage and the poison dragon turned their attention to the head of the guild. Makarov stood in the middle of the hall with his arms crossed behind his back and his head down. The smell of liquor creeped up Lucy's nostrils. She had never been fond of the smell of alcohol until after she joined Fairy Tail. As a kid, any time she smelled the crisp scent of bourbon or the tantalizing aroma of whiskey, she knew that her father was waist deep in a business meeting with other adults and that she should make herself scarce. Now, that smell, along with the stench of sweat, reminded Lucy of her days in the guild hall. It was the only comforting thing on her mind at the moment, but it was more than enough to change her mood.

"Master," Lucy nodded towards the short man. Cobra pushed himself off the wall and walked towards him.

Makarov's stoic posture didn't falter. As the dark wizard passed by, Lucy could sense that some unspoken conversation had taken place right before her eyes. Words that went beyond her own imagination. This peaked her curiosity to the point where she almost said something, but was cut off in an instant.

"Come, child," Makarov spoke softly. To Lucy's surprise, his voice was deeply laced with the undertones of kindness overshadowed by unparalleled grief. "Everyone is waiting for us. We have much to discuss."

"What's happening?" The blonde replied as she made her way towards her guild master.

Makarov turned on a heel and headed down the hall. "The crazy-eyed boy didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Her ears pricked up.

"He knows of a way to bring Natsu back." The short shadow of the old man disappeared into the dark hallway, leaving Lucy in a state of both shock and excitement.

* * *

**Keep an eye out for another update this week. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**-Memphis**


	23. Rise Up

**Hello again! Did you miss me?**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Rise Up**

"So," Erza's voice rumbled through the large room full of guild members. "As I thought, the guild wasn't the only target in this attack."

Laxus nodded and let out a grunt. "Magnolia has suffered extensive damage, mainly in the roads and shopping districts leading up to the guild hall— also, the guild itself is…" he trailed off as he clenched his fists.

"Dammit." Gray cursed, slamming his fist down on the table he sat at. Juvia was next to him as she tried desperately to comfort him. Beside her sat Levy and her boys, Wendy and Mest.

"Juvia is concerned for the rest of the guild members. Where are they now?" The water mage asked timidly.

Again, Laxus' flinched. Sweat accumulated on his brow. His voice was a lot less confident than moments before. "I don't know the answer to that."

"How can you not know?!" she pressed again.

Mest stood up and supported the lightning dragon. "I have an answer for you, Juvia. Everyone," the focus shifted to him as he spoke. "However, it isn't very pleasant to say, so I'll save you all the drama and just come right out with it."

A moment of silence bridged the gap between Mest's words and the entrance of three familiar faces. Makarov cleared his throat as he walked through the tall archway serving as an entry to the circular room they all sat in. Cobra and Lucy walked in line behind him. Before the teleportation mage could utter another word, Makarov had cut him off with a simple wave of his hand.

"What he has to say may not entirely hold true." The master spoke confidently as he strode between two long tables, one of which held the remaining guild members. Laxus stood in between those tables and was the first to ascertain the situation at hand.

"Gramps, I know what I saw," Laxus tensed up and began to plead with his grandfather. The master continued to walk past him even as his grandson bore holes into his back with his piercing eyes.

Makarov bowed his head. "In times of both anguish and confusion, your eyes are the first to deceive you," He raised his head and addressed his children as a whole. "Then goes your mind."

Lucy took a seat at the empty table and stared incessantly at the back of Cobra's head. The tension in the room resembled that of a spider's web, each cord as thick as steel and as resilient as rubber.

"Let us not forget the bonds that tie us together," Makarov pressed on. "This guild has always been a sacred contract that has no bounds to neither building nor body. It has withstood the tests of time, be it the imminent danger of a dark guild or the incessant buildup of grief, jealousy, and the desire to conquer those whom you see as weak."

Laxus cringed slightly. His grandfather's allusion to that time where he almost lost control and injured many of his own guild mates was like a freshly sharpened dagger straight to the abdomen.

"Whether we find ourselves trapped on an island, surrounded by death and desolation, erased from the constructs of time, or struggling to regain our status amongst our fellow guilds in Fiore," Makarov's voice grew louder. "Fairy Tail has never once fallen!"

Everyone's eyes rose up. Each of them had tears collecting on their cheeks and falling from their face.

"This battle is yet another test of strength." His words struck confident cords within everyone present. "Our allies need our help. Members of our family are out there fighting for the same goal as we speak." His gaze turned towards the entrance to the hall once more. "They need us now more than ever. Natsu needs us, too. Will you help them?"

"Interesting," Cobra spoke up as he took his place next to Master in the center of the room. "I can still hear your words in all of their minds."

Makarov smiled. "And? What do they think of my words?" He turned towards the poison dragon and reached outwards. "What do they think of you, Erik?"

The man flinched slightly. "I don't care what they think of me at the moment," his face softened.

"Oh?" Makarov's grin widened. "You know, I don't need to hear your thoughts in order to see through that lie."

Erik lowered is head as he took a knee in front of the old man. As he did so, Makarov's hand met with the slayer's neck.

"I could have rotted in a cell for the rest of my life," he spoke quietly. "I could have pretended nothing happened as I listened to this world wither away. I could have died with it, knowing that every wrong doing, every moment of my miserable life was in vain…"

Master's voice rang as loud as a church bell on Sunday morning. "I'm grateful that you chose to lend your spirit to us instead."

Erik choked up as his emotions got the better of him. "Can I truly believe the sincerity in your voice?"

"Of course, child." Makarov chuckled. "We owe you a debt far greater than empty gratitude."

"Then," he sniffed. "I have only one wish. Let me stay with you all a little longer."

The atmosphere in the room swelled up into a wave of emotion. One by one, each member of Fairy Tail stood from the table. Their right hands shot into the air, and their index fingers pointed towards the sky while their thumbs jutted out horizontally.

"We need all the help we can get." Erza stated boldly. "Will you join us?"

"Please." Lucy nodded.

"Help us reclaim our comrades!" Gray exclaimed.

"Juvia approves."

Laxus nodded in support. His stoic composure had returned at last.

"Gajeel would approve," Levy nodded and smiled. "I shall, too."

"YEAH!" The twins shouted.

Erik stared at the newly found comrades gathered around him. Tears streamed from his eyes to his chin and fell into a pool in front of his knees. For the first time in his life, he didn't have to listen to someone's thoughts to know if they truly meant what they said. These people before him have all lost someone truly valuable to them, just as he has lost everything important to him. With them, he found a new meaning for life. To protect. To uphold the bonds he shared with each of them. The joy he felt now went beyond any form of happiness he thought he had felt throughout his life.

"We all thank you for what you have done up until now," The Master spoke once more. "Fairy Tail thanks you."

Erik stood up and put on his usual smirk. This time, however, his face was lighter. It might have been from the tears that still stained his cheeks, or the warmness emitting from his heart. Regardless, it was a face that couldn't be faked or imitated.

"Yeah," The dragon slayer nodded and clenched his fist. "I'll do my best!"

* * *

**It's easier for me if I update just a little at a time. Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. I love everyone who has stayed with me thus far! Thanks again for reading!**

-**Memphis**


End file.
